The new generation golden!
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: una guerra se destaca entre zeus y athena, que pasara con los santos actuales al ver que sus padres se han ido en contra de la diosa que alguna vez protegieron y dieron sus vidas por ella y la tierra..CAP30: duelo de invierno
1. prologo

**The new generation golden**

**Prologo.**

Una joven de cabellera lila y larga bestia una armadura dorado mientra estaba parada en un lugar donde se ven ruinas a lo lejos, ella miraba fijamente el horizonte y detrás de ella había otros 5 jóvenes portando armaduras divinas que resplandina con la luz del sol.

-Atena y ahora que vamos a hacer.-dice un joven de cabellos castaños.

-Es hora de empezar desde cero.-dice ella mientra voltea hacia sus cincos protectores.- ahora tendremos que encontrar a los próximos protectores del mundo.

-Así será atena.-dice los 5 jóvenes.

-Les he dicho que me digan saori.-dice ella mientra ríe.

-Bueno hay que irnos que hay mucho camino que recorrer.-dice un joven de cabellos verdes mientras los demás sonríe.

Después de eso todos comienzan a caminar ecepto la joven de cabellos lilas que sigue viendo el paisaje.

-Saori usted también siente el cosmos de ellos verdad.-dice el joven de cabellos castaños.

-Si ellos han reencarnado en seres humanos, ya que nunca se rendirán y ahora reinara la paz aunque no por mucho tiempo.-dice la joven de cabellos lilas.

-Lo se, pero cuando eso llegue estaremos listo para la batalla.-dice el joven de cabellos castaños.

-Si, y una nueva generación de caballeros existirá.-dice ella mientra mira al cielo que estaba oscuro y mira aquellas 12 contestaciones que brillaban con un gran esplendor.- una nueva era comienza.

Al decir esto ambos siguen a los demás mientras aquellas constelaciones siguen brillando anunciando una nueva era, una nueva generación de guerreros que darán la vida por la paz de la tierra.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este prologo.**

**Bueno también les quiero aclarar algo de en el siguiente capitulo habran pasado 10 años, para que no se confundan bueno eso es todo.**

**Cuidasen dejen sus comentarios.**

**Los quiero.**

**By: geminiforever**


	2. la busqueda de las rencarnaciones

**The new generatio Golden.**

**Cap1: la búsqueda de las reencarnaciones.**

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, todo era paz y tranquilidad bajo el pueblo de rodorio. Y como todo el tiempo la gente que habitada en este pueblo estaba totalmente en sus tareas del día como los adultos que trabajan y los niños que juegan por el parque. En fin desde la guerra con hades el mundo estaba en paz y tranquilidad gracias a los caballeros de atena.

Mientras tanto saori la reencarnación de la diosa atena estaba tranquilamente sentada en una gran sala mientra miraba hacia la ventana, desde el balcón.

-Ey saori como estas.-dice un joven de cabellos castaños mientra entra a la sala.

-Hola seiya estoy muy bien y tu.-dice saori mientra voltea a ver a seiya.

-Pues casi nada saori, hemos estado entrenando en toda la parte.-dice seiya mientra se sienta en una silla al lado de saori.

-Deberías, no se por que pero tengo un presentimiento.-dice ella mientra vuelve a mirar a la ventana.

Saori mira fijamente el paisaje hasta que un presentimiento o una presencia hace que se levante de su lugar y voltea hacia seiya.

-Seiya reúne a todos tengo algo que decirles.-dice saori seriamente mientra seiya acierta con la cabeza y sale de la habitación.- ya es la hora.

Seiya como se lo había ordenado saori, salio en búsqueda de sus colegas y al encontrarlos todos se reunieron al salón de juntas, allí estaban las amazonas de plata, caballeros de bronce. Saori miraba como cada uno de sus guerreros fijamente y luego se decidió a hablar.

-Queridos caballeros y amazonas vengo a decirles que la hora a llegado.-dice saori en tono de seriedad.

-A que se refiere saori.-dice ikki mientra mira a saori.

-Pues de que…-dice ella mientra suspira.- los caballeros dorados han reencarnado.

-REENCARNADO.-dice todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si han reencarnado, y es hora de buscarlos por todas partes del mundo.-dice saori aun seria.

-Entonces mi maestro reencarno en otra persona.-dice hyoga

-Si cada uno había reencarnado cuando murieron en el inframundo, por lo cual reencarnaron en seres humanos.-dice saori

-Pero como es que nunca pudimos sentir sus cosmos.-dice shun

-Bueno, cuando reencarnaron quedaron dormidos, pero hace unos momentos uno de ellos ya despertó y al parecer otro también.-dice saori

-Entonces dos ya despertaron.-dice seiya

Saori acierta con la cabeza.

-Nuestra misión ahora es de buscar a las reencarnaciones y traerlas al santuario.-dice saori.

-Pero ellos pudieron haber reencarnado en cualquier lugar de este mundo.-dice jabu

-Eso lo se, por eso lo buscaremos por todo el mundo si es necesario.-dice saori.

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa.-dice shiruy

Los demás aciertan con la cabeza. Y luego miran hacia donde esta saori.

-Saori nos podría decir donde sintió el cosmos de esos dos caballeros.-dice Marin

-Pues aquí, muy cerca creo que en el pueblo.-dice saori.

-Entonces hay que ir a buscar al pueblo lo mas pronto posible.-dice seiya.

Los demás aciertan con la cabeza y salen de la habitación en enseguida, mientras tanto saori solo observada como cada uno de ellos salían en búsqueda de las reencarnaciones de los santos.

-Les deseo suerte.-dice saori mientra da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capitulo ya se que esta muy corto, pero en fin tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos bueno ya desde aquí empieza la busquedad de los dorados.**

**Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo**

**Dejen plis sus comentarios**


	3. aries

**The new generatio Golden.**

**Cap3: Aries.**

Era una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y el cielo era tan azul paz y tranquilidad había en el pueblo cerca de Grecia.

En el parque varios niños estaban jugando en ese lugar tan tranquilo y seguro para ellos y en especial para una persona que estaba, pacíficamente ocupada.

-De acuerdo sus patinetas ya están listas.-dice una niña de cabellos lilas con dos colitas que estaban atadas a dos listones rojos y ojos verdes.

Un grupo de niños que estaban sentados debajo de algunos albores corren hacia donde esta la niña con las patinetas reparadas.

-Muchas gracias Mary.-dice unos de los niños mientras mira su patineta.

-No hay problema, saben muy bien que siempre me ha gustado ayudar.-dice la niña mientras sonríe.

-Lo sabemos por eso te queremos dar algo.-dice otro de los niños.

-Dar algo, oigan la verdad no quiero nada.-dice la niña.- me gusta ayudarlos.

-Lo sabemos.-dice un niños

-Y por eso ahorramos y te compramos una bicicleta.-dice otro niño. Mientras que otros niños trae una bicicleta de color rojo.

-Una bicicleta.-dice la niña sorprendida por la sorpresa.- es inda pero hay un problema.-dice algo tímida.

-Cual es el problema Mary.-dice un niño

-Bueno…. No se andar en bicicleta-dice la niña mientras sonríe de la pena.

Los niños se miran entre si y luego sonríen.

-No te preocupes nosotros te ayudamos-dice los niños al mismo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias.-dice la niña

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos con tu clases de bicicletas.-dice un niño mientras los demás aciertan con la cabeza.

Pues empecemos.-dice la niña.

**En otro sitio…..**

Shiruy y sella estaban llegando al pueblo y estaban caminando por lo que era el centro del pueblo, estaban buscando la presencia de aquel cosmos que hace momentos atrás saori les había informado.

-Donde piensas que pueda estar esa reencarnación.-dice sella mientras mira a shiruy de reojo.

-No lo se pero debemos estar alerta, puede ser que despierte su cosmos.-dice shiruy mientras mira a sella.- allí podríamos aprovechar y dar con la persona dueña del cosmos.

-Ya veo.-dice sella.- pero es aburrido esperar.-dice sella mientras pone cara de aburrido.

-Sella ten paciencia y veras que tarde o temprano…-no logra terminar de hablar shiruy por que es interrumpido por sella.

-Mira allí hay un puesto de helados vamos.-dice sella mientras corre hacia el puesto de helados.

-Hay sella tu no tienes remedio.-dice shiruy cruzándose de brazos.

Shiruy hay de napolitano.-le grita sella.

-Allí voy.-dice shiruy corriendo hasta el puesto de helados

**en el parque….**

Los niños estaban divirtiéndose mucho enseñándole a mary como usar la bicicleta que por mas que podía siempre terminaba cayéndose al suelo, pero sus amigos les seguían dando ánimos para que ella siguiera adelante.

-Vamos mary tu puedes lograrlo.-dice uno de los niños para animarla

-Cierto vamos ponte de pie y continua.-dice otro niño.

-Muchas gracias amigos.-dice mary mientras se levanta y intenta volver a andar en bicicleta.

Esta vez mary se lleno de mucho valor y se subió en la bicicleta y lentamente comenzó a patalear en la bici que poco a poco ya la estaba dominando hasta que la logro dominar.

-Si mary lo lograste.-dice los niños mientras algunos brincaban de la alegria y otros se ponían felices por su amiga.

-Gracias amigos por apoyarme.-dice feliz mary mientras abrazaba a sus amigos que estos hicieron lo mismo.

-De nada mary para eso están los amigos.-dice uno de los niños.

-Gracias, pero ya me tengo que ir.-dice mary mientras se despide de sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana mary.-dicen los niños a coro.

-Adiós amigos.-dice mary mientras se va en la bicicleta.

La pequeña niña recorrió varias calles, hasta que llego a un casa de color café que estaba decorada por un hermoso jardín. La niña dejo la bicicleta a un lado de la entrada, camina hacia la entrada y abre la puerta con tranquilidad y entra a la casa, en ese momento estaba en la sala y la niña avisa su llegada.

-Mama ya llegue.-dice la pequeña mientras camina hasta la cocina.

En la cocina estaba una joven de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes, y al mirar a la pequeña sonríe al verla.

-Tienes hambre.-dice la joven de cabellos rosados, la niña solo acierta con la cabeza.- pues siéntate.

-Bueno mama.-dice la niña mientras obedece a lo que su mama le avía dicho.

La joven de cabellos rosados le sirvió un plato de comida a mary, ella comenzó a comer su comida al terminar la pequeña recogió su plato y lo lavo en el lavaplatos, luego salio a su habitación pero antes volteo a ver a su mama.

-Mama voy a mi cuarto, tengo sueño.-dice la pequeña

-De acuerdo te levantare cuando sea hora de cenar.- al decir esto la niña corre hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, cerro la puerta con seguro y camino hasta la ventana mirando fijamente el horizonte observando todo a su alrededor, le gustaba mucho mirar por la ventana sentir el viento en su piel y en su cabello le agradaba demasiado, pero algo sentía una presencia, curiosidad por saber cual era su destino desde que tenia memoria le encantaba arreglar cosas y siempre había sido así.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco estaba quedando dormida, hasta que perdió la conciencia y se quedo profundamente dormida. Pasaron horas y la niña aun seguía dormida hasta que el ruido de golpees en la puerta hizo de que se levantara. Al levantarse se quedo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que salía mucho humo debajo de la puerta.

-Mary hija respóndeme estas bien.-dice la mama de mary

-Mami estoy bien.- le responde.- dime que es lo que esta pasando por que sale mucho humo.

-Hija me alegra de que estés bien.-dice la mama mientras se oía en su voz un tono de alegría.- necesito que me abres la puerta tenemos que salir de aquí y pronto.

-Si mami.-dice la niña mientras abre la puerta.

La niña se sorprende al darse cuenta de que había un incendio dentro, rápidamente su madre la toma de las manos y corre hacia la salida, pero al llegar a esta la estructura estaba apunto de caerles encima a ambas por lo cual la joven lanza a la niña que cae afuera de la casa inconsciente mientras un aura dorada cubre totalmente el cuerpo de la niña y la estructura le cae encima.

**Al día siguiente….**

La niña despertó de su inconciencia, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en su casa sino en un hospital, rápidamente se levanta y mira a un lado y mira a dos jóvenes uno de cabellos negros y otro de cabellos castaños.

-Quienes son ustedes.-dice la niña mientras lo mira fijamente.

-Hola niñita al parecer despertarles.-dice el joven de cabellos castaños.- no te preocupes no te haremos daño, es mas vinimos por ti.-dice de nuevo el joven.

-Por mi….pero no he hecho nada malo.-dice la niña confundida.

-Lo se, es mas tu eres una elegida.-dice seiya

-Elegida.-dice la niña muy confundida.

-Seiya mejor déjamelo a mi.-dice el caballero de dragon.- mira niña tu al igual que 11 niños mas son destinados para luchar por la paz del mundo, y yo y mi amigo hemos estado buscandolos por el mundo.

-Ya veo.-dice la niña mientra rie.

-Y vendras con nosotros.-dice shiruy

-Claro.-dice la niña.

**Continuara…..**

**Dejen comentarios y sugerencias igual…XD**


	4. tauro y geminis

**The new generation golden**

**Cap4: Tauro y géminis.**

La joven niña de cabellos lilas acompaño a seiya y shiryu camino al santuario, eso hasta que una extraña presencia hizo que se deteniera, esa presencia era de un cosmos.

-Que es eso.-dice mary mientras voltea hacia atrás.

-Al parecer es otra reencarnación.-dice shiryu sorprendido.- y viene de la dirección donde se encuentran Sun y hyoga.

-Deberíamos ir.-dice sella mientras mira a shiruy de reojo y este acierta.- tendrás que ir sola al santuario mary.

-No.-contesta la pequeña.- quiero ir con ustedes.

-Por que no vas al santuario prometemos volver.-dice shiryu.

-Lo se pero….-corta la niña y los mira riendo nerviosamente.- no se donde queda el santuario.- al decir esto los caballeros caen de espaldas.

-Tienes razón apenas sabes de esto.-dice shiruy.- bueno vallamos hacia donde se encuentra la siguiente reencarnación.- al decir esto la niña y sella acierta y comienzan a correr a la velocidad de la luz.

Duraron varios minutos para llegar hacia donde se encontraba la presencia. Al llegar se percataron de que estaban en un bello jardín, que en vez de jardín parecía paraíso, lentamente camina en ese sitio y luego de un par de segundos se dan cuenta de un niño de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo tono, estaba inclinado enfrente de una fuente y un aura dorado lo estaba rodeando. En eso un joven de cabellos verdes y otro de cabellos rubios llegan al sitio.

-Seiya y shiruy que bueno que los encontramos.-dice el joven de cabellos verdes.

-Al parecer es una reencarnación.-responde seiya mientras mira a su amigo.

-Y quien es ella.-dice hyoga mirando a la niña que estaba acompañándolos.

-Ella es mary la reencarnación de mu.-dice shiruy.

-Entonces ella es una de los santos de athena.-dice hyoga aun sin creyéndolo.

-Si.-dice mary sonriendo.- pero por que tiene un aura dorada.-dice ella mientras mira al niño que aun estaba en la fuente.

Mientras tanto en entre los arbusto un persona veia con claridad todo lo que los santos de bronce estaban haciendo o hablando, esa persona estaba escondida entre los árboles y arbusto.

Mary comienza a caminar hacia aquel niño que estaba en la fuente, al estar detrás de el ella pone una mano sobre el hombro del niño, en cambio este tenia la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Quien eres y que quieres.-dice el niño a un manteniendo la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Mi nombre es mary.-dice mientras quita su mano del hombro de este niño.- y quiero ser tu amiga.-dice esto mientras sonríe

El niño solo se levanta y aun con la cabeza en bajo responde.

Tu no quieres ser mi amiga y nunca deberías serlo.-dice el niño.- yo soy una amenaza para este mundo, he hecho daño a todos mis seres queridos niña.-dice esto gritando y levantando su mirada.

Mary al igual que los de bronce se sorprenden ver al niño con una cara de enojo pero a la vez triste, y se podía ver muy bien al verlo derramar lágrimas.

-Mis padres han muerto y por mi culpa.-dice el niño aun llorando, en eso el aura que lo rodea comienza a hacerse más agresiva y estaba a punto de atacar a mary, hasta que una persona lo detiene.

-Niño detente.-dice Shun que lo había detenido justo a tiempo.- no eres el único que ha sufrido.

-El tiene razón.-dice shiruy.- ella al igual que tu ha perdido a tu familia, pero ella no llora por eso no, en cambio sigue adelante aun que le duela.-termina de decir esto, y el niño vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

-Pero ella los tiene a ustedes en cambio yo no.-dice el niño.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón.-dice mary.- es por eso que estamos aquí, ya que queremos ser tus amigos.-dice esto mientras vuelve a sonreír.

-El niño aun con la cabeza baja se queda pensando, y se puede ver que el aura que lo rodeaba poco a poco va disminuyendo, hasta que no es visible.

-Por favor acompáñanos.-dice Shun mirando al niño.- hay muchos niños igual que tu, hasta mary es una de ellos.

-Si ustedes tienen un don especial.-dice seiya.- con el cual han nacido para ayudarnos a mi y a mis amigos para mantener este mundo a salvo.-dice esto ultimo haciendo que hyoga, shiruy y hasta Shun se quedaran sorprendidos.

-Si eso es verdad, por que.-dice el niño que estaba levantando el rostro pero ya no estaba lleno de lagrimas.

-Por que así lo quiso el destino.-dice una voz que venia entre los árboles.

-Tu, como es que sabes de esto niño.-dice el niño de cabellos cafés

En eso se puede ver a un niño de cabellos cortos de tonos azul morados, su piel era blanca como la nieve y en su cabeza traía una gorra que no dejaba mostrar su rostro.

-Al igual que tu yo también soy un elegido.-dice el niño.- mi nombre es géminis.- al decir esto los santos se quedaron impresionados, acaso esa persona era la reencarnación de saga.

entonces tu eres la reencarnacion de geminis.-dice seiya al igual que sus compañeros de impresionados

continuara....

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta continuación y mil disculpas por el retraso…**


	5. CAP5: las doce reencarnaciones reunidas

**T****he new generation golden****.**

**CAP5: las doce reencarnaciones reunidas.**

Ya habían pasado semanas, desde que los caballeros de bronce entre otros. Fueron es búsqueda de las reencarnaciones de los dorados, buscaron desde Grecia hasta Japón y todas partes del mundo. Al tenerlas reunidas todas las reencarnaciones fueron donde athena ya había asignado las nuevas tareas que iban a tener ahora los dorados.

Pero antes de empezar con sus entrenamientos las reencarnaciones se iban a presentar hacia su diosa.

-Bueno comiencen a presentarse por orden.-dice seiya hacia los doce niños, estos aciertan con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es mary y soy la amazona de Aries.-dice la niña de cabellos lilas y dos colitas que sujetaban su cabello y sus ojos verdes. Se inclina ante athena para después subir la cabeza hacia ella.- tengo 7 años de edad

-Seas bienvenida mary.-dice athena mientras sonríe- el siguiente es…

-Mi nombre es agnus y soy el caballero de tauro.-dice el niño de cabellos castaños oscuro y ojos del mismo tono, y hace lo mismo que su compañera.- tengo 9 años de edad.

-Bienvenido agnus.-dice la diosa.- y quien es el siguiente.-al decir esto un niño se arrodilla

-Mi nombre es géminis.-dice el niño que se había arrodillado.- soy el santo dorado de géminis, si se les hace raro mi nombre es por que no revelare mi nombre verdadero, mil disculpas, tengo 6 años de edad.-dice el niño que tenia la gorra y este no subía la cabeza.

_-Es raro_.-pensó la diosa, para después sonreír- bienvenido géminis.

-Mi nombre es miguel soy el santo de cáncer.-dice el joven mientras se inclinaba hacia su diosa.- tengo 9 años de edad.- este niño tenia cabellos negros medio largo rebeldes y ojos castaños oscuro

-Bienvenido miguel.-dice la diosa aun sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Raúl y soy el santo de leo.-dice el niño mientras se inclina hacia su diosa, tenia cabellos castaños rubio claros corto, tenia ojos azules.-tengo 8 años.

-Bienvenido Raúl.-dice la diosa

-Mi nombre es Life y soy el santo de virgo.-dice el niño de apariencia igual a la de shaka solo que su cabellera era corta y rebelde.- tengo 8 años de edad.

-Bienvenido Life.-dice la diosa.- _valla es muy idéntico a shaka._

-Mi nombre es Raquel y soy la amazona de libra.-dice una joven de cabellos cafés y ojos azules mientras se inclina hacia su diosa.- tengo 7 años

-Bienvenida Raquel.-dice athena.

-Mi nombre es Raymundo soy el santo de Escorpio.-dice un joven de cabellos morados y ojos azul. Y se inclina ante su diosa.-tengo

-Bienvenido Raymundo.-dice la diosa.

-Mi nombre es Sandra y soy la amazona de sagitario .-dice una joven de cabellos castaños rubios y largos ojos verdes.-tengo 7 años.

-Bienvenida Sandra .-dice la diosa

-Mi nombre es Alejandro y soy el santo de capricornio.-dice este arrodillándose ante de su diosa de la misma forma de la que esta géminis, su cabellos eran negros y cortos y ojos rojos.- tengo 8 años

-Bienvenido Alejandro..-dice la diosa mientras aun sonríe.

-Mi nombre es carla soy la amazona de acuario.-dice la niña arrodillándose ante su diosa de la misma manera que géminis y Alejandro. La niña tenia cabello largo y azulado y ojos del mismo tono.- tengo 8 años de edad.

-Bienvenida carla.-dice la diosa athena

-Mi nombre es Emily y soy la amazona de piscis.-dice la niña de cabellos ondulados de azul celeste al igual que sus ojos. Se inclina ante su diosa.- tengo 7 años de edad.

-Bienvenida Emily.-dice athena.- bueno ahora que los he visto y he conocido a cada uno de ustedes les asignare a sus maestros.

-Nuestros maestros.-dicen los 12 niños.

-Si.-dice saori, mientras mira cada uno.- los de bronce no los puede entrenar ya que cada uno de ellos les he asignado a una tarea diferente, por lo cual entrenaran con diferentes maestros.

-Pero ellos me prometieron que estarían conmigo.-dice mary ya con ojos llorosos.

-Si sigues así, nunca serás una amazona.-dice géminis en forma fría.- si sigues así no servirás de nada y morirás en el entrenamiento. Nadie debe ser sentimental.-dice esto ultimo mientras camina hacia la salida del templo de athena.

En eso Alejandro como carla van detrás de este. Ya estando afuera lo alcanzan y lo toman del brazo.

-Dime por que no quisiste decir tu nombre.-dice carla mientras lo mira fijamente.

-No quiero que sepan mi nombre solo es una falta de tiempo.-responde en el mismo tono géminis.- ustedes saben la verdad y les pido que la guarden, mi nombre y mi identidad.

-De acuerdo.-dicen ambos mientras bajan la cabeza.

Athena al igual que los niños y los de bronce bajan hasta el coliseo, ya estando allí comienza con un pequeño calentamiento donde géminis al igual que virgo pasan todas las pruebas con facilidad

-Valla al parecer ustedes venían con mucha energía.-dice hyoga mirando a géminis y a life. Pasaron todo fácilmente.

-Muchas gracias.-dice life algo contento.

-Gracias.-dice géminis a un con la actitud fría.

-Bueno es hora de entrenar.-dice Shun, y todos los niños se ponen ansiosos.

-Sabes algo prefiero entrenar solo que con estos niños llorones.- dice géminis, algunos se quedaron impresionados ante este comentario como los bronce hasta la misma atena.

-Como te atreves a decir esto.-dice virgo que ya arto por la actitud de este lo golpea en la cara y este cae al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

-Tu maldito.-dice géminis respondiendo al golpe de life y en eso ambos comenzaron a golpearse en la cara y a patearse eso hasta que, de una forma rara géminis en un golpe que dio sin darse cuenta realiza una técnica que para los de bronce al igual que atena se sorprende.

Esa técnica al realizarla y golpear a su oponente con esta, este sale disparados hasta golpearse contra un pilar y caer al suelo. En cambio geminis solo lo mira y luego comienza a caminar hacia el bosque donde desaparece en la vista de todos.

-Que fue eso.-dice life levantándose del suelo dificultosamente.

-Esa es una técnica.-dice hyoga aun sorprendido

-Si, es la otra dimensión.-dice athena. En eso mira a life en el suelo mal herido.- rápido lleven a life a enfermería.

-Si athena.-dice hyoga y Sun llevándose a life a la enfermería.- y que hacemos con géminis.-dicen mirando a su diosa.

-déjenlo en paz que entrene solo.-dice la diosa mirando hacia donde géminis había desaparecido.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola gente linda si ya se adelante un poco la historia.**

**Pero no se quejen imaginasen esperar mucho, bueno solo quiero decirles algo partir de aquí géminis y life comienzan a tener una rivalidad.**

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo….**

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de agnus el numero 19 puedes creerlo.-dice mary sonriendo.

-Si aunque no se que es lo que quieres aquí.-dice géminis que estaba leyendo.

-Pues venia a invitarte a su fiesta.-dice mary- además ya se que muy pronto Será el tuyo, es raro que no lo celebres.

-No se me hace un desperdicio de tiempo celebrar un cumpleaños.-dice géminis un con la vista en el libro.- han pasado 10 años desde que no celebro uno.


	6. la fiesta parte 1

**Antes que nada muchas graciias a las personas que estan leyendo en este momento esta historia no saben como estoy agradecida del alma, bueno les dejare algo claro.**

**Han pasado 10 años desde que las reencarnaciones comenzaron a entrenar y hace como 5 años ellos ya obtuvieron sus armaduras la vdd perdí la cuenta en fin.. **

**Ya no los molesto los dejare con la lectura, disfrutenlaa…**

* * *

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap6: la fiesta.**

_Ya han pasado 10 años desde que todas las reencarnaciones han sido reunidas y hace poco años atrás obtuvieron su armadura_.-piensa saori-athena que estaba muy orgullosa de esos adolescentes ya que habían dejado atrás su niñez.-_aunque el mas me preocupa es géminis desde que llego ha sido algo serio, no solo por que no se si nombre sino también por que entrena solo y casi no le gusta hablar con nadie, además de que se le ha visto que es muy rival de Life….._

-Athena mil perdones si la interrumpo en algo.-dice un joven de cabellos rubios, que portaba una armadura dorada y estaba inclinado.

-Ha virgo eres tu.-dice athena mirando al santo de virgo.

-Athena no es necesario que me llames así, puede llamarme Life.-dice el santo levantándose.- aun que es raro venir de usted, ya que el único que llama por aquí por signo es géminis.

-Perdóname.-dice saori.- solo que, estaba pensando en algo y pues al verte fue lo único que se me vino en mente.-dice saori algo avergonzada.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-dice Life sonriendo a athena y luego volver a una seriedad.- solo vine a dar mi reporte, al parecer los traidores ya han sido eliminados.

-Muchas gracias.-dice athena, en eso pone una cara seria.- sabes algo hoy no cumple años uno de la orden, claro si no estoy equivocada.

-En lo absoluto athena.-dice seiya que iba llegando, pero seiya ya no era un santo de bronce o divino si no era el nuevo patriarca.- hoy es el cumpleaños numero 19 de agnus.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias.-dice saori mientras mira a seiya.

Mientras tanto en otro sito, otra persona al parecer también había recordado el cumpleaños de agnus. Y esta persona estaba en el tercer templo

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de agnus el numero 19 puedes creerlo.-dice mary sonriendo.

-Si aunque no se que es lo que quieres aquí.-dice géminis que estaba leyendo.

-Pues venia a invitarte a su fiesta.-dice mary- además ya se que muy pronto Será el tuyo, es raro que no lo celebres.

-No se me hace un desperdicio de tiempo celebrar un cumpleaños.-dice géminis un con la vista en el libro.- han pasado 10 años desde que no celebro uno.

Entonces tienes pensado, CELEBRAR TU PROXIMO CUMPLEAÑOS.-dice mary esto ultimo gritando haciendo que el santo de géminis cayera de espaldas.- lo siento j eje je.-dice mientras rie

-No…-dice géminis levantándose del suelo y inclinándose para sentarse.- al contrario le pediré al patriarca que me de unos días para salir a mi pueblo natal.- dice mirando el techo del templo.

-Entonces, celebraras tu cumpleaños con tu familia.-dice mary mientras sonríe de la alegría, en cambio su risa cambia al ver la expresión de géminis.

-Quiero que te vallas ahora mismo.-dice géminis gritándole a mary, pero en su voz mary pudo oir enojo pero al mismo tiempo tristeza.

-De acuerdo.-dice esto ultimo saliendo del templo de géminis y se va hacia cancer.

-Maldita sea….-dice este mientras golpea un pilar y luego el suelo haciendo huecos y grietas en este, luego comienza a patear y patear mas pilares y haciendo en estos mas grietas.- Te odio, TE ODIO.-dice estas palabras mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos que estaban ocultos, ya que siempre usaba su casco y nadie ni siquiera el patriarca sabian como es su rostro. Ya algo agotado se abraza de un pilar y cae al suelo a un llorando.- TE ODIO..

-Valla forma de desahogarte géminis.-dice un joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

-Capricornio eres tu.-dice géminis mirando al visitante que al parecer acerto.

-Por que nos llamas por nuestros signos en vez de nuestros nombres.-dice Alejandro algo decepcionado de géminis al verlo como esta.- al parecer no lo has superado verdad.

-Sabes te odio.-dice el santo de géminis levantándose.- y mucho

-Ya no hagas drama.-dice Alejandro divertido de la expresión de su amigo.- además ya sabes sobre la fiesta de agnus.-dice mirando a géminis que iba a la cocina.

-Si ya me entere, por su admiradora secreta.-dice géminis sonriendo a tales palabras suyas.

-QUE.- dice Alejandro sorprendido.

-No me digas que nunca te diste cuenta, CIEGO.-dice géminis divertido, Alejandro se acerca hacia este.

-Y dime que harás en tu cumpleaños.-dice Alejandro viendo a géminis.

-No se, pienso ir por unos días a mi pueblo natal, como lo he hecho siempre.-dice este mientras saca una pequeña bolsa.- además a si se lo prometí a ella.

-A ella a ti.-dice Alejandro.

-A ella, ahora si me permites orejas tiene hambre.-dice géminis saliendo con la bolsa.

-Si ahora te enfadaste conmigo verdad BIPOLAR.-dice esto ultimo gritándole desde la cocina haciendo que géminis se detuviera.

-Como me llamaste.-dice este parado y caminando hacia Alejandro de una manera amenazante.

-Te llame bipolar.- error de este ya que géminis lo golpeo con la bolsa.

-No me compares con ese tipo oíste.-dice géminis con tono de voz molesta. Pero en eso lo abraza.- perdóname Alejandro.

-Géminis no tienes nada de que perdonar, a fin a cabo yo al igual que carla te conocemos.-dice este haciendo que géminis se separada de este.

-Mas te vale.-dice este riéndose.

-Al parecer a un le guardas rencor a tu padre verdad.-dice este mirando a géminis que su rostro se nublo al oír esas palabras.

-Si pero, no quiero hablar de eso.-dice géminis que había comenzado a llorar y Alejandro lo abraza para consolarlo, ya que conociendo muy bien a su amigo, cuando se trata de el ser que lo hizo sufrir, hasta el seria capaz de matar al padre de géminis.- y vendrás a la fiesta.

Al oír esas palabras Alejandro se alegro y solo atino a acertar con la cabeza.

-Valla que lindo.-dice LIfe que estaba llegando en ese momento.- que tienen ustedes que siempre han sido "muy unidos".

-OH buda que yo pensé que estabas dormido.-dice géminis en tono de burla.

-Cállate tu bipolar.-dice Life en defensa.

-Maldito.-dice géminis.

-Saben yo me boy tengo que ver al patriarca.-dice Alejandro saliendo de allí.

-Bueno dime que es lo que quieres aquí.-dice géminis mirando fijamente a LIFE.

-Nada mas vine a ver como estabas, bi-po-lar.-dice life que al ver a géminis furioso era lo mas divertido.- además de maricon.

-Yo no soy maricon, buda.-dice géminis volviendo a su seriedad.

-Pero dime que paso aquí.-dice life mirando los huecos y gritas que habia en la pared.- te peleaste de nuevo con tu sombra.

-Ya cállate buda, sabes algo no quiero verte lagarte de mi templo ahora mismo.-dice géminis mientras camina hacia su cuarto y sale de esa habitación.

Estando allí solo life solo se limita a reír y mirar hacia donde géminis había entrado.

-Yo se que ocultas algo y lo juro por mi armadura que lo descubriré.-dice virgo mientras camina hacia la salida del templo de géminis.- _voy a saber la verdad, géminis si asi te llamas en verdad._

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**Hola gente linda, espero que les guste esta continuación jeje bueno les deseo un lindo día.**

**Solo quiero aclarar algo.**

**Geminis y Alejandro no tienen ningun romance y no hay nada de yaoi en esta historia.**

**Bueno algo mas que aclarar. Geminis, carla y Alejandro son amigos del alma desde la infancia y ellos ya se conocian desde niños. Por lo cual ambos saben el nombre de geminis solo que como en el capitulo anterior le prometieron a geminis nunca rebelar su nombre jejeje bueno ya sin nada mas….**

**Me despido. Dejen reviews pplis**

**Atte: alice-sagiiz**


	7. la fiesta parte 2

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap7: la fiesta 2 parte.**

-Maldita sea.-dice una persona maldiciendo, que estaba caminando en círculos.- como es que nadie se habran acordado de mi cumpleaños.-dice agnus algo triste pero dolido a la vez.

Mientras tanto todo el santuario acepción de Tauro fueron hacia el templo del patriarca donde este los había invocado a una reunión de emergencia.

-Por que el patriarca nos ha llamado.-dice Raymundo, que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Yo no tengo idea.-dice Raúl que estaba sentado en el suelo y cruzado de brazos.- hay que aburrido.

-No se quejen me interrumpieron en medio de mi inspiración.-dice miguel que estaba fastidiado.- y fue dos veces.-dice esto ultimo mirando fijamente a mary que al sentir la mirada asesina de este, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Valla mira toda la orden athena.-dice géminis que había llegado.- y donde esta agnus.-dice esto ultimo haciendo que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso.

-Es cierto donde esta.-dice carla que se para a un lado de géminis y en eso Alejandro también estaba de un lado de carla.

-Mira el trío de raros.-dice life que había llegado con Sandra a un lado de este por que al igual que los demás apenas iba llegando pero al ver el santo de géminis allí se sonroja un poco.

-Hola como están.-dice Sandra mientras todos voltea a verla incluyendo a géminis.

-Hola.-dice todos al mismo tiempo.

-Como estas Sandra.-dice mary que de un instante estaba a su lado.

-Ah…bien jeje gracias por preguntar.-responde sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Al parecer. A un sigues enamorada de el frió géminis verdad.-dice mary mirando picadamente a Sandra que se sonroja.

-No es eso.-dice ella bajando la mirada.

-En ese momento entra el patriarca a un lado de athena y los dorados se inclinan ante su presencia, athena hace seña de que dejen de inclinarse.

-Bueno se deberán preguntar, para que los cite hoy verdad.-dice saori mirando a cada uno de los dorados.

-Sí.-dicen todos.

-Bueno, como saben hoy es el cumpleaños de agnus, y tengo pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa aquí en este templo.-dice saori sonriendo.

-Si eso ya sabes gracias a mary.-dice mirándola fijamente.

_-Creo que géminis a un sigue enojado conmigo.-_piensa mary al ver una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, para eso necesitaremos cosas mary y emily se encargaran de la decoración.-dice athena mientras ambas chicas corresponde con la cabeza.- life, Raúl y Raymundo encargasen de entretener a agnus hasta la noche.- estos aciertan también,- Sandra, carla y Alejandro ustedes harán la comida.-dice athena y ambos aciertan.- miguel y Raquel encargase de la música.- estos aciertan con la cabeza.- y géminis.-dice mirándolo.

-Si athena.-responde este.

-Quiero que hagas el pastel de cumpleaños-dice saori ante esto géminis se queda paralizado y cae al suelo. Haciendo que sus amigos se ríen.- géminis

Géminis se levanta rápidamente.

-Será un gran honor athena para mi s…géminis.-dice este y algunos se quedaron mirándolo.-_maldita sea casi revelo mi nombre_ jaja OK me i.e. que hacer un pastel es muy difícil.-dice esto saliendo corriendo lo mas rapido posible.

Al llegar a su templo, géminis se tira al suelo para tranquilizarse ya que por poco rebela su nombre.

-Soy un enorme idiota no lo crees.-dice mirando a una silueta pequeña en el suelo que poco a poco se acercaba a géminis.- hay que ternura eres.-dice tomando un conejito blanco con una mancha negra en el ojo derecho.- hay como et quiero y mucho.-dice mirando el conejo que este comienza a lamber su cara y este comienza a reír.

Pasaron 15 minutos en que géminis estaba jugando con su conejito, pero mirando la hora en el reloj de la sala rápidamente se cambio de ropa a una casual y estando listo comienza a bajar las escaleras pero géminis no se había dado cuenta de que un conejito blanco iba con el en su cabeza.

Ya llegando al pueblo mas cercano, al llegar la gente lo miraba sorprendido algunos con ganas de reír y otras (quiero decir mujeres) lo miraban con ternura hasta que el caballero sintió una presencia familiar.

-Valla al parecer si sales de día virgo.-dice este mirando al nombrado que tenia algunas bolsas de mandado.

-Lo mismo digo.-dice este pasándole a un lado.- lindo…conejito…géminis.-dice esto ultimo pasándole a un lado de este haciendo que géminis miraba hacia arriba.

-Mira nada mas venirte orejas.-dice alegre géminis pero luego cambia a un mirada seria.- te dije que te quedaras en casa, conejo malo.-dice regañando al conejo, mientras algunas personas lo veían divertidos.

-Valla es un lindo conejito.-dicen un par de colegialas, haciendo que virgo miraba de reojo y se sorprende al ver una gran multitud de mujeres donde estaba

-Ah muchas gracias.-dice géminis algo nervioso de estar con tantas mujeres.- _tenias que haber venido conejito tuviste que ser._

-Y dime tienes novia.-dice una joven pelirroja.- por que si no tienes yo estoy disponible.

-Ah bueno no tengo, jeje pero me tengo que ir.-dice géminis intentando escapar.

En cambio a unos pocos metros de allí virgo miraba muy divertido.

-J-a ja valla ese géminis es suertudo con las mujeres.

-Ah pues que tal si somos novios.-dice una joven rubia mirando picadamente a géminis.

-Ah… yo.-dice este poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso.- ya tengo novio

-NOVIO.-dicen las chicas

-Si .-dice géminis y mira hacia virgo y va hacia este y lo abraza.

-Que es lo que quieres bipolar.-dice virgo en voz baja.

-Hasta pasar por mi novio solo por un momento.-dice este en voz baja.

-Que yo que, quien diablos crees que soy.-dice life algo molesto.

Geminis en cambio lo sigue abrazando.

-Si lo haces prometo no envenenar tu pieza de pastel.-dice susurrando géminis.

De acuerdo, pero mas te vale.-dice life.

-Mira chicas el es mi Novio.-dice géminis, las chicas lo miran pero con rareza y al mismo tiempo enojo.

-Jeje hola chicas.-dice life saludando a las chicas, pero estas están todas enojadas.

-Creen que somos tontas están fingiendo.-dice una de ellas, y ambos caballeros se miran.

-Y ahora que.-dice géminis.- que hacemos buda.-dice géminis algo asustado al ver a la gran multitud de chicas que se acercaban hacia ellos malévolamente.

-Como el gran buda que soy y sabia solo tengo algo que decir.-dice life

-Que.-dice géminis

-Corre por tu vida bipolar.-dice life comenzado a correr para después géminis ir detrás de el y de ellos una gran multitud de chicas.- oyes ese conejito no se te cae de la cabeza.

-Claro que no, es muy listo y sabe que debe agarrarse para que no se caiga.-dice géminis

-Es mas genio que su dueño.-dice life

-Que dijiste.-dice géminis

-Nada, utiliza tu otra dimensión para que nos saques de aquí.-dice life

-De acuerdo.- en eso géminis eleva un poco su cosmos y haciendo uso de una mano abre un portal y entra en este life y géminis.

-Después en unos segundos ambos caen en unos botes de basura.

-Hay mi espalda, me las vas a pagar.-dice life levantándose.

-No te quejes que caíste encima de mi BAKA.-dice géminis levantándose también

-BAKA tu tarado.-dice mirándolo

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hay bueno nada qe decirles espero que les guste**

**Jeje cuuidatsen ii saluudos**

**Dejen sus comentarios **


	8. la fiesta parte 3

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap8: la fiesta parte 3**

Habían pasado unas dos horas y casi estaba por anochecer, ya algunos estaban terminando sus deberes en la fiesta, como la decoración, la comida, la música y el pastel. Además de la mas importante de todas hacer que agnus no se de cuenta en nada.

-Listo, athena ya todo esta listo.-dice mary viendo la estupenda decoración que ella y emily hicieron juntas.

-Vallas si que somos geniales en decoración verdad mary.-dice emily sonriendo mientras mary le da cinco y sonriendo.

-Si, al parecer se lucieron.-dice miguel llegando.

-Y como te fue a ti.-dice emily mirando al llegado santo de cáncer, que venia con algunos aparatos de música.

-Pues bien, gracias por preguntar.-dice miguel que comienza a acomodar los aparatos de música.- al parecer a ustedes también le fue muy bien

-Si y gracias por notarlo.-dice emily en tono de burla lo ultimo.

Miguel solo se limitio a fingir una risa sarcástica. En cambio en otro sitio Life, Raúl y Raymundo estaban en su deber el cual era entretener a agnus para que no sospeche de nada sobre su fiesta sorpresa.

-Sabes algo que tal si volvemos a jugar otra ronda.-dice life que estaba totalmente concentrado en su par de cartas.

-Es una buena idea amigo mió.-dice agnus, en eso la escena se vuelve tipo del padrino, estaban los cuatros chicos en una mesa, todos concentrados en su aproximo ataque, y a un lados de sus cartas había un par de dados y una bebida de refresco ( chequesen no estaban bebiendo tequila XD).- dime cuanto quieres apostar.

-Yo apuesto, un par de galletas de chocolate, dos gomitas de oso y un caramelo.-dice Raúl colocando los dulces en medio de la mesa.

-Pues yo apuesto, una barra de chocolate, 3 paletas de cerezas y un chicloso.-dice life colocando también las cosas en la mesa.

-Pues yo apuesto, 3 barras de chocolate.-dice Raymundo colocando las barras de chocolates en la mesa.

-Pues yo mis queridos amigos apuesto.-dice agnus con una mirada seria.- 4 barras de chocolate, 7 paletas y 4 galletas.-al decir esto colocas las cosas en la mesa.- bueno están listo.

-Si.-dicen life, Raúl y Raymundo.

-Ok, comiencen a lanzar los dados.-dice estos y los chicos lanza los dados y escriben el numero que le salio, bueno los dos números y ponen el papel hacia abajo.

-Y pues difamen cuanto les salio en total.-dice agnus

-A mi menos de 10.-dice Raymundo

-A mi menos de 6.-dice raul.

-A mi mas de 10.-dice life

-A mi también.-dice agnus.

-Valla entonces esto esta entre agnus y life que interesante.-dice Raymundo mirando a los nombrados.

-Quieres hacer mas interesante la apuesta.-dice life mirando a su compañero de armas.

-Claro.-dice agnus con una sonrisa malévola.- que tal, si el perdedor mañana tiene que correr por todo el santuario y saludar a todos.

-Valla que miedo.-dice life

-Pero en ropa interior.-al decir esto life traga saliva y luego sonríe.- de acuerdo haber dime cuanto tienes.

-Vamos a decir los dos al mismo tiempo.-dice agnus

-De acuerdo.-dice life

-Uno…dos….TRES.- en eso ambos gritan el numero

-Once.-dice life al mismo tiempo que agnus

-Doce.-dice agnus al mismo tiempo que life.

-QUE.-dice life sorprendido.

-Si, como viste gane.-dice agnus mirando a su compañero.

En otro sitio….

Géminis había terminado de hacer el pastel, claro después de haberse bañado y bañar a su conejito ya que al parecer había caído en un bote de basura y cayo encime de fruta podrila además de que life había caído encima de este.

-Se seguro mañana me dolerá.-dice géminis mientras piensa como llevarse el pastel sin que nadie lo vea.- Hm. es obvio que soy un genio, OTRA DIMENSION.-dice este y un portal se abre enfrente de el y entra en este con el pastel.

En el templo de athena ya estaba todo listo solo faltaba la comida y el pastel.

-Cuando tarda una persona en hacer un pastel.-dice Raquel que estaba revisando el equipo de música, en eso detrás de ella se abre un portal y sale géminis con el pastel.

-Se tarda dos horas depende de la calidad del pastel.-dice géminis haciendo que Raquel se asuste al verlo. En cambio géminis solo se limita a reírse y dejar el pastel en la mesa.

-Valla cuando alguien no te quiere, sales de la nada-dice Raquel mirando a géminis.- por que te trajiste al conejito.-dice mirando al conejito de géminis que estaba en su hombro.

-Por que lo amo y el a mí.-le responde géminis a un riendo.- alto como llegaste a mi hombro conejito.-dice mirando al conejito.

-Fenómeno.-dice murmurando para si misma Raquel.

-Hola chicos ya llegamos con la comida.-dice Sandra entrando a la sala.

-Hola.-dice géminis saludando a su compañera de armas. En cambio esta se le ruboriza un poco las mejillas y se queda en shock.

-Que te pasa.-dice géminis viendo que su compañera no se mueve. Este solo respira y toma los platos que tenia ella de comida y los lleva hacia la mesa.- allí se la ven.

-A donde vas.-dice Sandra saliendo de su shock, este de detiene en seco y mira de reojo.

-Iré a ver al patriarca tengo cuentas pendientes con el.-dice géminis mientras vuelve a caminar hacia la habitación del patriarca.

En un par de minutos después, todo ya estaba listo tanto música, decoración y comida, todos se habían ido a vestir para la fiesta. Y terminando de vestirse fueron de inmediato al templo del patriarca donde se daría inicio a la fiesta.

-Valla esto será una gran sorpresa.-dice mary que estaba vestida por una camisa blanca y una falda de mezclilla.

-Si lo se jeje.-dice emily que vestía un atuendo muy casual de color blanco y negro.- es raro que esta fiesta será de ropa de blanco y negro, aunque nos vemos las casuales.-dice esto mientras comienza a reír.

-Hola chicas.-dice Sandra llegando con un vestido negro y casual.

-Hola.-dicen ambas chicas saludando a la recién llegada.

-Mira ya llego Raquel.-dice mary saludando a la nombrada que vestía una falda negra y una camisa del mismo color.

-Hola chicas.-dice Sandra llegando.

-Que tal chicas.-dice Raymundo que había llegado con una camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros.

-Creímos que estabas con life y Raúl entreteniendo a agnus.-dice carla que había llegado con una camisa blanca y falda negra.

-Si pero se me acabaron los dulces.-dice Raymundo y en eso todos comienza a reír.- mira ya llego géminis y Alejandro.-dice mientras que los nombrados van hacia el grupo

-Que onda compa.-dice Alejandro mientras saluda a Raymundo, que vestía una ropa negra muy formal y casual

-Nada aquí nomás.-responde alegre Raymundo.- y tu géminis como estas.

-Bien, aquí nomás sin nada que hacer.-dice esto y los chicos comienza a reír. Géminis vestía una camisa blanca y pantalón negro.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar cada uno de los dorados con atuendos muy casuales y todos en blanco y negro y uno que otro que vestía de mezclilla, a si pasaron varias horas y al fin llego el cumpleañero a que al ver a sus amigos diciéndole y deseándoles feliz cumpleaños se alegro tanto que esta lagrimas caían de sus ojos de la alegría.

Toda la noche se la pasaron en puro baile y fiesta, comieron comida exquisita además que comieron pastel aunque algunos se aseguraron que no estuviera envenenado como life, así pasaron horas y horas y llego la hora en que la fiesta se acabo y cada uno volvió a su templo.

Life estaba yéndose a su templo junto con Alejandro, y se despidio de este al llegar a su templo. Y siguió continuando su camino hasta que oyo una voz muy familiar.

-Hola life, ya estas listo para dormir.-dice agnus que al parecer venia detrás de el.

-Si por que preguntas.-dice life

-Por nada, solo que prepárate para mañana de acuerdo.-dice agnus y life se queda como piedras.- espero que no vallas a usar tus bóxer de ositos.-dice en tono burlón mientras deja a un life totalmente congelado.

-Maldición.-dice esto ultimo life, mientras otra persona que venia detrás de este lo mira incrédulo.

-Y dicen que yo soy el fenómeno.-dice géminis divertido.- es hora de dormir mañana tengo que partir, vamos orejas a casa.-dice esto ultimo mirando a su conejito

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capitulo jeje**

**Dejen comentarios jeje asi sobre el juego es un juego que yo y mis amigos inventamos se trata que de cada jugador tiene dos dados y al lanzarlos debe de sumar los numeros que le salieron y el qe tiene el mayor gana la partida **

**Cuidasen =)**

**En el proximo capitulo**

Valla lindo bóxer virgo.-dice géminis en tono de burla.

Jaja que risa me da bipolar.-dice life mirándolo con enojo.

Me da igual.-responde este.- nos vemos que ya me boy

Y a donde vas.-dice life


	9. pagado la apuesta

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap9: pagando la apuesta.**

Ya había amanecido en el santuario de athena, cada caballero o amazona estaba entrenando en el coliseo o algún otro cualquier campo de combate. Mientras tanto en el templo del patriarca un caballero estaba esperando la respuesta del sacerdote del santuario.

-Y que dice patriarca.-dice géminis que estaba en reverencia ante el patriarca.

El patriarca en cambio guardaba silencio, estaba muy concentrado y serio con lo que géminis le había propuesto. Pensaba claramente en las consecuencias que tal vez habría en la decisión, aunque conociendo bien a géminis el haría caso de cualquier orden o decisión que tomaría el patriarca.

-De acuerdo, te daré 3 días.-dice el patriarca mirando al santo de géminis.- tienes que volver aquí al día siguiente oíste.-dice de nuevo en un tono muy serio.

-Claro patriarca, se lo prometo.-dice géminis en un tono también serio, el patriarca el ordena salir a este y el obedece rápidamente.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

En otro lugar estaba reunidos, Raúl, agnus, Raymundo y life estaban debajo de algunos árboles, agnus al igual que sus demás compañeros de batallas estaban emocionados de ver a su compañero hacer el ridículo.

-Y que esperas.-dice Raúl que estaba mas que emocionado.

-Ya lo se.-dice life comenzándose a quitar la camisa, luego el pantalón, los tenis y por ultimo las calcetas.- bueno ya estoy listo.

-Valla que valiente.-dice en tono de burla Raymundo.

Life no le presta atención al comentario de su compañero y comienza a recorre su camino, pasa primero por el coliseo, después a las cabañas de las amazonas, que al verlo se sorprendieron al ver a un dorado correr por allí en ropa interior, algunos rieron otros no. Pero a life no le dio mucha importancia

_-Me las van a pagar agnus por haber propuesto esta locura, a la otra seré yo quien decida._-piensa life que aun sigue corriendo por el lugar. – _lo peor es que ahora toca pasar por los templos, maldición._

Life comienza a correr hacia el templo de Aries, donde su compañera estaba nada y nada menos que haciendo sus quehaceres del hogar.

-Listo ya termine.-dice mary mirando todo su templo que brilla de limpio.- y ahora que hago.

-Que onda mary.-dice life pasando enfrente de ella.

-Life estas en ropa interior por que….-dice mary mirando a life con una mirada incrédula.

-Es que perdí una apuesta y pues la estoy pagando.-dice life mientras vuelve a correr hacia la salida del templo.- nos vemos después.-dice esto ultimo antes de salir.

-De acuerdo.-dice una extrañada mary.- chicos.

Pasa por Tauro y como era de sospecharse su compañero no estaba allí, lo cual supuso que estaría en el templo del patriarca. Ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el templo de géminis, al llegar a este templo solo encuentra un silencio por lo cual se alegra de que no este allí géminis por que conociéndolo bien se burlaría de una forma fría de el.

Pero para mala suerte del caballero, géminis estaba llegando a su templo cuando este estaba en medio camino de salida. Géminis al ver a su compañero se sorprende pero a la misma vez calla, a ambos los rodea un silencio sepulcral los rodea a ambos hasta que este lo rompe.

-Valla lindo bóxer virgo.-dice géminis en tono de burla.

-J-a ja que risa me da bipolar.-dice life mirándolo con enojo.

-Me da igual.-responde este.- nos vemos que ya me boy

-Y a donde vas.-dice life mirando a géminis que partía hacia su habitación.

Digamos que te daré unas vacaciones.-dice géminis mientras abre la puerta de su cuarto dispuesto a entrar no sin antes decir algo.- virgo llegaste a tu locura mas grande en el mundo al mostrar tus miserias y correr en ropa interior.-dice géminis entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Idiota.-dice life para salir del templo de géminis hacia el de cáncer.

Al llegar al templo de cáncer, encontró nada mas y nada menos a su amigo miguel que al parecer estaba tan entretenido tocando el órgano (la melodía tipo de terror). life aprovecho y salio de allí pasando desapercibido.

Al llegar al templo de leo no encontró nada no habia prueba de vida en ese lugar, por lo cual paso con toda calma del mundo, ademas estaba pensando en lo que geminis le habia dicho.

******FLASH BLACK******

_-Digamos que te daré unas vacaciones.-dice géminis mientras abre la puerta de su cuarto dispuesto a entrar no sin antes decir algo.- virgo llegaste a tu locura mas grande en el mundo al mostrar tus miserias y correr en ropa interior.-dice géminis entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta._

******fin del flash black******

_-Que demonios habrá querido decir géminis con eso_.-dice life algo pensativo tanto que no se daba cuenta que ya estaba entrando a su templo, para que después de varios minutos llegara a libra.

-Hola life.-dice la amazona de libra viendo a su compañero que armas que estaba casi llegando al templo, pero al verlo aguanto las ganas de reír, en cambio su compañero al oír su voz se sorprendió ya que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-OH Raquel, perdona venia distraído.-dice life mirando a Raquel que esta a un seguía aguantando la risa.

-De acuerdo y a que se debe a que estés en bóxer.-dice Raquel algo sarcástica y divertida voz que hizo.-no me digas que volvieron a jugar a dados locos.

-Si y perdí.-dice life riéndose por el tono anterior de voz que esta hizo.

-De acuerdo.-dice Raquel sonriendo.- bueno me tengo que ir ya que me boy a despedir de géminis.-dice Raquel caminando escaleras abajo.

-Alto.-dice life y Raquel se detiene en seco.- como de que te vas a despedir de géminis.

-No sabes, el le pidió permiso athena y al patriarca para salir 3 días a su pueblo natal.

-Que entonces, por eso dijo que me daría vacaciones, maldición.-dice life, mientras que Raquel solo se limita a reír y seguir en su camino.- tengo que darme prisa antes de que este se valla ese bipolar.-al decir esto comienza a apresurar al paso y recorre cada casa del santuario hasta llegar al del patriarca donde allí los estaba esperando Raúl, agnus y Raymundo que tenían sus ropas, este de un solo movimiento tomo las ropas y se vistió de inmediato.

En cambio en el templo de Aries.

Estaba la mayoría de los dorados y se estaban despidiendo de su amigo géminis.

-Géminis te vamos a extrañar mucho.-dice mary sonriendo como siempre.

-Si vamos a extrañar tu frialdad, su sarcasmo, tu bipolaridad.-dice en burla Alejandro en cambo géminis abraza a su mejor amigo.

-Prepárate, por que cuando llegue te voy a matar Alejandro.-le dice géminis en el odio en voz baja a su amigo antes de separarse de este y comenzar a abrazar a cada uno de los presentes, pero primero a sus amigos del alma.

-En eso carla abraza a géminis.

-Hay te boy a extrañar mucho amigo.-dice carla que lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-Yo igual.-dice géminis correspondiendo al abrazo de carla.- recuérdame asesinar a Alejandro cuando regrese.-dice en voz baja, carla acierta con la cabeza.

Luego géminis abraza a mary, después a Raquel, luego a miguel, para después abrazar a emily.

-Gracias por las rosas.-dice en voz baja géminis solo para que ella oyera.

-De nada.-dice ella sonriendo.

-En eso géminis abraza a la última persona que quedaba a Sandra. Que esta al ser abrazada por géminis se sonroja.

-Ya se la verdad, aun que prefiero que seamos mejor amigos.-dice géminis susurrándole a Sandra que ella acierta con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, por mi esta bien.-dice Sandra algo alegre.

-Bueno es hora de irme, le dicen de mi parte a life que lo odio.-dice en tono de burla haciendo que sus amigo rieran.- adiós, los veré dentro de 3 días.-dice esto ultimo para subir a un taxi que lo estaba esperando.

Al entrar al taxi este inmediatamente corre, géminis veía a sus amigos desde lejos que se estaban despidiendo, en eso este se quita la gorra y mira su reflejo en la ventana del auto.

_Hace mucho tiempo, que no veía mi rostro.-_piensa géminis mientras que cierra los ojos.

En cambio en otro lugar, life, Raúl, agnus y Raymundo habían llegado. Pero para mala suerte géminis ya había partido del lugar.

_Maldición ya no podré habarle echado polvo pica pica en su ropa._-piensa life maldiciendo su mala suerte.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, jeje life a tenido muy mala suerte jeje en fin ya tengo mas o menos el siuiente capitulo por el cual les dejare un adelanto de lo que sera el proximo capitulo**

**En el proximo capitulo….**

-Patriarca para que me ha llamado.-dice life inclinándose ante la presencia del patriarca.

-Te he llamado por que tendrás un misión, hay un pueblo muy cerca de aquí donde ha avisto asesinatos últimamente.-dice seiya mirando al santo de virgo.- te pido que vallas a aquel pueblo y que hazte pasar como una persona normal, como si no fueses un caballero.

-Asesinatos.-dice life algo pensativo.

-Y eso no es todo, según los que me han informado todos estos asesinatos están pasando en donde géminis se encuentra ahora mismo.-dice seiya haciendo que life abriera los ojos.

-QUE, _no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento de eso.-_ piensa eso ultimo life.

Había ya oscurecido y life estaba en su templo en su habitación, estaba durmiendo placidamente. Su sueño era tan profundo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado por su ventana y estaba parado a un lado, life abre los ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien, en cambio esta persona rápidamente se sube encima de el y comienza a apretar fuertemente su cuello haciendo que life comience a perder el aire, life se sorprende al ver aquella persona.

_-Una mujer_.-piensa life al ver a la persona que tenia encima.


	10. un sueño

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap10: un sueño.**

Había una gran paz en el santuario, todos los dueños de las casas zodiacales estaban en sus despectivos templos, solo habían pasados unas horas desde que el caballero de géminis había partido. Dejando el santuario por unos 3 días, algunos estaban tristes y otros pues mas o menos triste, y en virgo el guardián que este templo estaba totalmente pasando su tiempo en una investigación muy pero muy especial.

-LIFE estas en casa.-dice carla que había llegado al templo del patriarca y en su hombro derecho estaba el conejito de géminis, ya que se lo dejo antes de partid, a su cuidado, mientras tanto la chica de cabellera lacio iba recorriendo el templo de virgo en busca del guardián, que no daba rastro de vida, eso hasta que lo encontró.- life que demonios estas haciendo en el suelo.

-Dice eso al ver a su compañero de armas recostado en el suelo y con varias hojas blanca y lápiz, pero lo peor de todo eso era de que estaba dormido, carla al verlo en ese estado utiliza su cosmos para congelar el suelo haciendo que life se levantara del frió.

-Oyes no sabes respetar mi piso.-dice life sin pensar.

-Bueno, no haría eso si te quedaras dormido.-dice para defenderse

-No estaba dormido, estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados y acostado.-dice life para defenderse y al mirar a carla esta hace mueca de "y no es la misma".-bueno y que es lo que quieres en mi templo.

-Tengo noticias que darte el patriarca me ha enviado, a que necesita hablar contigo.-dice carla seriamente

-Que me quiere ver.-dice life haciendo mueca y recordando alguna cosa mala que halla echo que el patriarca lo hiciera llamar, hasta que recordó cierta carrera por todo el santuario en ropa interior, haciendo que life se sonrojaba por tal tontería.- de acuerdo iré para allá.-dice life mientras camina hacia la salida y su armadura responde a su cosmos que la estaba llamando haciendo que se vista sola en el.

-Hm.. Vamos orejas a dar un paseo y ver a Raymundo.-dice carla mientras también sale del templo de virgo.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio….

-Prométame que no lloraras.-dice una joven bella de ojos azules y cabellera castaño oscuro y cabello ondulado.

-Claro que no, nunca en mi vida llorare.-dice un pequeño

-Sabes algo siempre quise, que fueras feliz, a mi lado y al de tu padre pero al parecer eso ya no se podrá hacer, te amo mi s…-dice la mujer pero no termina de hablar.

-NO….NO ME DEJES.-grita el pequeño

-N0…N0…N0… NO.-grita géminis despertando, en esos momentos estaba viajando en un tren. Se llevo su mano a la cara y después miro hacia la ventana.- solo fue un sueño, a un no puedo creerlo. Odio tener esta pesadilla, aunque…-no pudo terminar ya que el tren se había detenido.- pero que demonios.

-Lo siento joven pero tu parada ah llegado aquí.-dice una joven de cabellera roja y ojos del mismo tono.

-Tu, como es que me encontrare.-dice géminis, sorprendido al ver a la joven

-Ahora morirás por lo que me hiciste en el pasado, Susana.-dice la joven mientras saca una daga y se la encaja a géminis en el hombro.

-No me llames así.-dice géminis golpeándola en la cara.

-Ja-ja.-ríe la joven pelirroja, mientras camina hacia atrás.- sabes algo me vengare y no solo yo jaja.-dice esto ultimo antes de salir por la ventana.

-Maldita.-dice géminis.- pero quien le dijo mi verdadero nombre?-dice eso cuando el tren volvió a caminar.

Mientras tanto en el santuario…

-Patriarca para que me ha llamado.-dice life inclinándose ante la presencia del patriarca.

-Te he llamado por que tendrás un misión, hay un pueblo muy cerca de aquí donde ha avisto asesinatos últimamente.-dice seiya mirando al santo de virgo.- te pido que vallas a aquel pueblo y que hazte pasar como una persona normal, como si no fueses un caballero.

-Asesinatos.-dice life algo pensativo.

-Y eso no es todo, según los que me han informado todos estos asesinatos están pasando en donde géminis se encuentra ahora mismo.-dice seiya haciendo que life abriera los ojos.

-QUE, _no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento de eso.-_ piensa eso ultimo life.

Había ya oscurecido y life estaba en su templo en su habitación, estaba durmiendo placidamente. Su sueño era tan profundo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado por su ventana y estaba parado a un lado, life abre los ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien, en cambio esta persona rápidamente se sube encima de el y comienza a apretar fuertemente su cuello haciendo que life comience a perder el aire, life se sorprende al ver aquella persona.

_-Una mujer_.-piensa life al ver a la persona que tenia encima.- quien eres tu.

-Tú debes morir.-dice la joven que tenia la piel blanca como la nieve y cabello largo hasta la espalda, solo que su rostro no se podía ver ya que su cabello cubría su rostro. Pero life se sorprendió por que estaba llorando sangre.

-AH.-despertó life, su respiración era muy agitada y estaba sudando.- tan solo fue un sueño.-dijo para si mismo life mientras miraba hacia la ventana.- quien habrá sido aquella mujer.-dice life mientras vuelve a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente life partió hacia el pueblo natal de géminis, fue un largo viaje, pero fue hermoso ya que el paisaje era muy bello y lindo a la vez, al llegar a este se encontró con géminis que lo estaba esperando, estaba vestido con una sudadera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse negros además de su gorra negra.

-Valla al parecer te dijo el patriarca que vendría verdad.-dice life mirando a su compañero.

-Si, anoche estaba tan a gusto en mi departamento, cuando me llamo y me informo qué vendrías, me echases a perder mis vacaciones.-dice géminis cruzado de brazos mientras comienza a caminar.- apresúrate baka que te dejare aquí.

-Baka tu.-dice life enojado. siguiendo a géminis.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**Hoola gente linda y bella.**_

_**Bueno aquí subiendo la continuación de la historia jeje, al parecer se ha revelado el nombre de geminis..**_

_**¡acaso life lo descubrira??**_

_**Jaja bueno si tienen algun comentario, una idea para la historia con gusto resivo, ya qe acepto de todo tomatazos, aplausos etc…**_

_**Cuidasen**_

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo….**

life sale del departamento y comienza a recorrer las calles del lugar, caminaba y caminaba sin sentido estaba muy aburrido cuando en eso, parecer ver a una persona de cabellera azul morado, life en eso recordó lo de la noche anterior y comenzó a correr hacia esta persona, pero en eso este choca contra otra persona que iba caminando.

-Ah lo siento.-dice life que en ese momento se queda sin habla al ver que hacia chocado con una joven.- _valla que hermosa es…_


	11. el angelito de geminis

**Ola gente linda, espero que se la estén pasando bien, bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia…**

**Este capitulo es el mas triste y hermoso que he escrito hasta ahora,, antes de leerlo se sugiero tener una caja de pañuelos a un lado… T-T en verdad, no estoy bromeando…**

**Aclarare algo..**

Dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

**Flash black-recuerdos.**

**Disfruten de la lectura….**

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap11: el angelito de géminis.**

Era la tarde y desde que habían llegado al departamento. Géminis estaba encerrado en su habitación no pretendía salir para nada de este, en cambio life estaba sorprendido ya que le departamento de géminis no era como lo esperaba, estaba decorado con muebles modernos. La estancia había una televisión de pantalla plana y un sofá enfrente de este, la cocina era el único cuarto del departamento que era pequeño. Las habitación eran expansionas y cada uno tenia un balcón que estaba decorado con algunas plantas y algunos mini sofás afuera.

-Valla cuanto ganara géminis.-dice life para si mismo que estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación.- bueno será mejor hora de trabajar.-dice esto sacando una lapto de su mochila y comenzando a leer cierta información que le mando el patriarca por correo.- es raro, todos los asesinados le torturan antes de matarlos.-dice esto mirando las imágenes que en algunas venían gente que había sido destrozadas incluso quemada, cuchilladas. Life se sorprendió mucho al ver las imágenes que es eso momento estaba viendo, no pudo mas y cerro la lapto para después bajar la cabeza.- que clase de ser humano seria capas de hacer eso.

-Sea, quien sea debemos atraparlo lo mas pronto posible.- le responde géminis por medio de telepatía.

-Eso lo se.-dice life respondiéndole a géminis.- dime por que no has salido de tu habitación.- pero al decir esto life no obtuvo respuesta ninguna por lo cual decidió guardar silencio, en eso comienza a oír una melodía que proviene de la habitación, era algo triste pero al mismo tiempo hermosa.- géminis…

En cambio en la otra habitación, géminis estaba tocando un piano que estaba en esta habitación, mientras tocaba comenzaba a frotar lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras que sigue tocando la melodía, life en la otra habitación se recargo sobre la pared y se sentó recargando su espalda sobre esta, cerro sus ojos para oír con claridad esa melodía. No sabia por que pero esa melodía lo relajaba y mucho, sentía una paz en todo su cuerpo con tan solo oírla.

-Como se llama esa melodía.-dice life para si mismo, cuando en eso la melodía se había detenido en seco.

Géminis en cambio comenzó a llorar mojando algunas teclas del piano y un papel que había en este. Life se levanta y sale de su habitación para ir hacia la de géminis, y en eso abre la puerta. No encuentra a géminis pero se sorprende a ver su habitación, estaba una parte llena de dibujos y alguna que otra letras para el piano, su cama estaba intacta, y las cortinas blancas de la ventana se movía por el viento que entraba en la habitación, life camina hacia la ventana y abre la puerta de cristal que la ventana tenia para salir hacia el balcón, al estar allí no ve a nadie por lo cual decide salir de allí y eso hace, pero en eso mira el piano y camina hacia en este, se sorprende al ver unas teclas con lagrimas y un pedazo de papel también mojado a causa de las lagrimas.

Life toma el papel con sus manos y lee lo que es el titulo.

-Titanic…-dice life mientras sonríe.- entonces así se llama la melodía. Nunca me imagine de que géminis seria muy bueno en el piano, aunque miguel también sabe tocar bien.-dice esto mirando el piano tocando una tecla.- donde estará, no lo oí salir.- dice esto mientras deja el pedazo de papel en su lugar y sale de la habitación de geminiano.

life sale del departamento y comienza a recorrer las calles del lugar, caminaba y caminaba sin sentido estaba muy aburrido cuando en eso, parecer ver a una persona de cabellera azul morado, life en eso recordó lo de la noche anterior y comenzó a correr hacia esta persona, pero en eso este choca contra otra persona que iba caminando.

-Ah lo siento.-dice life que en ese momento se queda sin habla al ver que había chocado con una joven.- _valla que hermosa es…-_ pensó life al ver a la joven.

-La que debería pedir disculpa soy yo.-dice la joven, que tenia cabellera roja y ojos del mismo tono, su piel era blanca. Que miraba a life mientras le sonreía.

-No fui yo quien no se fijo, estaba distraído.-dice life mientras se levanta y ayuda a la pelirroja a levantarse.

-Gracias, mi nombre es rubí.-dice mientras le estira su mano.- y es tuyo es.

-El mió es life, mucho gusto rubí.-dice life mientras también estira su mano para estrellar su mano con la de ella.

-El gusto es el mió. Y dime de donde eres, ya que por tu apariencia no eres de aquí verdad o me equivoco.-dice la joven con tono de curiosidad.

-A si, no te equivocas para nada, yo soy de la india.-dice life mientras deja de estrellar su mano y la mira mientras sonríe.

-Valla que interesante.-dice rubí mientras mira a life .- y con que te habías distraído life.-le dice con una mirada picara.

-No es nada en especial, solo me distraje ya que un amigo mió se perdió y pues no conozco muy bien aquí.-dice life algo nervioso pues no queria ser descubrió.

-De acuerdo, si quieres conocer aquí con gusto te enseño el lugar.-dice rubí mirándolo mientras sonríe.

En otro sitio géminis estaba en la iglesia con el padre del pueblo, mientras examinaba fijamente los cadáveres de los asesinados.

-Al parecer, sea quien sea que allá hecho esto sabia muy bien como hacerlo.-dice géminis mirando con tristeza los cadáveres.

-Eso no es nada, querida mía.-dice el padre mirando a géminis.- hace horas atrás encontraron otro cadáver, aunque este es el mas doloroso para ti.-géminis se sorprende.

-Que quiere decir padre.-dice géminis con algo de miedo.

-Acompáñame joven.-dice el padre mientras sale de allí y comienza a caminar por un largo pasillo para después llegar a una habitación, géminis junto con el padre camina hacia el cadáver que estaba cubierto por una mancha roja.

El padre se pone a un lado del cadáver y antes de descubrirlo mira a géminis.

-Este listo.-dice el padre y géminis solo acierta con la cabeza, en ese momento el padre quita la sabana que cubría el cuerpo, al verlo géminis comienza a caminar un paso hacia atrás y comenzar a llorar al ver que quien se trataba.

-NO…padre dígame que esto no es verdad, no puede ser ella.-dice suplicando mientras mira al padre en cambio este baja la cabeza.

-Discúlpame géminis pero….esto es la realidad.-dice el padre tristemente, en cambio géminis rompe en llanto y camina hacia el cadáver para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No…por que ella, no puede ser, mi pequeño angelito.-dice géminis abrazando con a un mas fuerza el cuerpo que en esos momentos estaba todo sangrado.- no por que mi angelito por que…-dice géminis a un llorando mientras con sus manos limpia la cara de aquella personita que sostenía en sus brazos, y a un con su rostro manchado le da un beso en su pequeña frentecita.

-Géminis se que esto es muy doloroso y mas para ti, ya que fue como una hermana para ti.-dice el padre pero no termina de hablar por que géminis lo interrumpe.

-No fue solo una hermana, si no fue parte de mi vida, ella era la única razón al igual que mi madre para amar a alguien, ellas me enseñaron a amar.-dice géminis a un sosteniendo en sus manos a la pequeña criatura.- a un recuerdo como la conocí, como conocí a mi angelito, mi lindo angelito.

*****FLASH BACK*****

_Iba caminando por las calles de este pueblo, recuerdo muy bien que era de día, conmigo llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, ya que siempre que venia hacia acá emily me regalaba para llevárselas a mi madre, aunque tenia que convérsela, fue en los primeros años que mi madre había muerto tenia en ese entonces 11 años, cada año hacia lo mismo, hasta que en ese día._

-Disculpa, por que estas llorando.-dice una niña pequeña de 6 años de edad, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, mientras que en sus manos cargaba un conejo blanco.

-Estoy llorando por que mi madre esta muerta y ya no esta conmigo ella era mi vida.-le respondí con algo de frialdad ya que desde que murió mi madre me volví un ser frió tan frió que ni humano seria.

-Ya veo.-dice la pequeña poniendo cara de tristeza.- sabes algo mi madre también esta muerta y mi padre me abandono hace años, pero sabes algo encontré a este conejito que estaba herido lo sane y se volvió mi mejor amigo además el me cuida y sabes algo como este conejito me cuida a mi yo te cuidare.-dice la niña mientras sonríe dulcemente.

-Como de que me cuidaras.-dice géminis algo sorprendido ya que al parecer esta niña había sufrido igual que el.

-Por que seré tu angelito y te ayudare a salir de ese abismo.-dice ella sonriendo tan dulce que más bien parecía un angelito caído del cielo.

_Desde ese día, ella me enseño a amar como mi madre lo había hecho conmigo yo cuidaba de ella y ella de mi, sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso de volada y era hora de regresar al santuario, pero antes de irme.. ella vino y se despidió de mi aunque estaba llorando por que me iría, ella me dijo que cerraba los ojos y eso hice cuando me pidió que los volviera a abrir en mis manos había un conejito pequeño blanco, era una cría que su coneja había tenido._

-Llévatelo, el te cuidara como yo lo are por ti en medio de mis oraciones, tu siempre estarás.-dice la pequeña llorando de alegría.

-No llores que yo también tengo algo para ti angelito mió.-le dice mientras de su cuello se quita un collar y se lo coloca a la pequeña.- este collar es una parte de mi, cuídalo mi madre me lo dio a mi y yo te lo doy a ti mi pequeño angelito mió y este es mi juramento…_juro de todo corazón que día y noche esperare el momento de volver a verte, vendré cada año aquí para verte y jugar contigo mi angelito ya que te quiero con todo mi corazón ya que tu eres ahora en adelante una parte de mi…_

_Ella me sonríe y me abraza mientras llora de felicidad al igual que yo._

******FIN DEL FASH BACK********

**CONTINUARA……**

* * *

baaauu que triste hasta llore yo misma cuando lo estaba escribiendo, llore tanto que esta el teclado moje.

Bueno la melodía _**titanic **_es la canción de una película que esta muy bella y hermosa la verdad también llore mucho por la película, creo que esteres ya han de saber a cual me refiero ya que el titulo de la película es titanic a un que la melodía es muy hermosa en el piano lo digo yo ya que lo he sacado en este instrumento jeje… ya no los distrigo les dejo la continuación del proximo capitulo.

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo…**

-Géminis de donde vienes y por que estas llorando y manchado de sangre.-dice life algo preocupado al ver el estado de su compañero.

-Life…-solo se limita a decir esto para pararse enfrente de este y abrazarlo con fuerzas mientras a un en su pecho life siente las lagrimas de géminis, mientras este llorosa.

-Géminis dime que te paso.-dice life más preocupado.

-Mi angelito se ha ido al cielo…life…-dice géminis a un llorando.

Tu angelito.-dice life mirado a géminis mientras este alza la cabeza, haciendo que ambos rostros este a la distancia corta.


	12. enfrente a mis ojos

Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._

**Flash back.-( recuerdos)**

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap12: enfrente a mis ojos.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo y life estaba a un dando la vuelta con rubí, estaban tan a gusto hablando del uno al otro, life sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sentir sentimientos hacia esta chica de cabellos rojos. Pero había llegado el momento de partir ya que tenia que buscar a su compañero que según el estaba perdido.

-Bueno life, fue un placer pasar la tarde contigo.-dice rubí mientras sonríe de una manera dulce.

-Igualmente yo.-dice life devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Bueno sabes algo life me gustaría que nos volvamos a ver en la plaza mañana por la noche.-dice rubí mirando a life.- y que dices.

-A de acuerdo, mañana nos veremos.-dice life mirando a la pelirroja.

-Me alegro, ya que me gustaría que veamos juntos los juegos artificiales en un lugar que conozco donde hay buena vista.-dice rubí contenta mientras life solo reí.- bueno hasta mañana por la noche.-dice esto ultimo dándole un beso en la mejilla, para después irse corriendo.- adiós life.

Life al sentir aquel beso en su mejilla se ruboriza un poco, después queda en shock hasta que recuerda bien a lo tenia que hacer y comienza a buscar a géminis, lo había buscado por todas partes, en el mercado, el parque y en muchos otros lugares. Al final se da por vencido y decide regresar aunque primero se detiene en una tienda para comprar lo necesario para hacer la cena, al final al tener lo necesario se va directamente al departamento de géminis.

Entra al edificio y camina hacia el elevador, para después comenzar a subir en este, al llegar al piso donde esta el departamento sale del alevador y camina por un pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta indicada. Pero antes de entrar life comienza a pensar en algo.

_-Maldita seas géminis donde te habrás metido.-_piensa life mientras comienza abrir la puerta.- _por que me preocupo por géminis al final al cabo el es mi rival,_ _aunque no dejo de pensar donde estará en este momento, PERO POR QUE_-dice esto en sus pensamientos cuando abre la puerta y se sorprende a ver a géminis parado en la ventana de la estancia.

La habitación estaba a oscura debido a que ya había oscurecido completamente, la única luz que iluminaba en ese momento la habitación era la luz de la luna que entraba en esos momentos por la ventana de la estancia, life enciende la luz de la estancia, haciendo que se sorprenda al ver a su compañero.

-Géminis de donde vienes y por que estas llorando y manchado de sangre.-dice life algo preocupado al ver el estado de su compañero.

-Life…-solo se limita a decir esto para pararse enfrente de este y abrazarlo con fuerzas mientras a un en su pecho life siente las lagrimas de géminis, mientras este llorosa.

-Géminis dime que te paso.-dice life más preocupado.

-Mi angelito se ha ido al cielo…life…-dice géminis a un llorando.

-Tu angelito.-dice life mirado a géminis mientras este alza la cabeza, haciendo que ambos rostros este a la distancia corta. Aunque life no podia ver los ojos de géminis ya que su gorra y algunos mechones de este no lo dejaban ver.

Géminis deja de abrazar a life y baja la cabeza mientras camina hacia su habitación.

-Quiero estar a solas.-dice géminis cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

_-Géminis que es lo te pasa, yo se muy bien que estas sufriendo.-_piensa life mientras camina hacia la cocina y comienza a preparar la cena.

En cambio géminis estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, cubierto por las sabanas blancas tenia sus ojos cerrando y lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la sangre que tenia en sus manos, la camisa, el pantalón estaban manchando las sabanas. Un silencio sepulcral lo estaba dominando, su vida no era justa, desde que había nacido nunca tuvo el amor de su padre ya que siempre que lo veía su mirada estaba llena de odio hacia el, su madre en cambio le daba el amor que este necesitaba, pero cuando cumplió 6 años tuvo que separes de ella para ir al santuario a entrenar, aunque siempre regresaba a verla, pero al cumplir 8 año su mama se enfermo cual le pidió permiso al patriarca para quedarse un tiempo hasta que su madre sanara, pero eso no fue así ya que a los pocos días de haber enfermado ella falleció y ese día fue un día antes de su cumpleaños, desde entonces comenzó a ser frió hasta que conoció a su pequeño angelito que ahora la vida le han quitado de una manera horrible.

-Por que….por que es que mi vida ha sido cruel.-dice para si mismo mientras cierra sus ojos y se deja dormir.

Life ya había terminado de hacer la cena, preparo la mesa para comer y supuso que géminis estando en esa condición no se atrevería a cenar por lo cual ceno solo aunque en caso de que su compañero cambiara de decisión le había dejado su plato de comida en la mesa. Depuse fue hacia su habitación y entro en esta para dormir.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, y una persona encapuchaba estaba saltando de un techo a otro buscando a un nueva victima a que torturar y matar, mientras tanto otro encapuchado estaba siguiendo a este en la oscuridad de la noche. Al sentir el encapuchado que estaba saltando en cada casa la presencia de que alguien lo seguía comienza a apresurar el paso, el perseguidor también comienza a apresurar el paso.

-Maldición.-dice el encapuchado mientras le lanza unas cuchillas a su perseguidor, en cambio este las esquiva rápidamente.- valla eres muy bueno, haber quien es el mejor.-dice esto mientras salta entre un callejón oscuro y comienza a correr por el suelo mientras el otro le sigue el paso.

En eso el encapuchado desaparece de la vista del otro haciendo que este se detenía en seco, eso hasta que oye un ruido. Que no provenía de lejos.

-AUXILIO….- se oye un grito de suplica y dolor.

-Maldición muere.-se oye otro grito.

Ya había amanecido, la luz de los primeros rayos del sol salían iluminando los techo y paredes de las casas de aquel pueblo, en el departamento de géminis, en la habitación de life, los rayos del sol entraban desde la ventana, hasta llegar a su rostro haciendo que se levantara por los primeros rayos de sol.

Life despierta y estira los brazos, mientras se levanta de la cama y entra al baño que tenia en esa habitación, se da una ducha para después vestirse con ropa cómoda, al terminar esto sale de su habitación y mira la puerta del cuarto de géminis, al parecer este estaba dormido aun por lo cual decide hacer el desayuno al llegar a la cocina encuentra el plato que había dejado la noche anterior intacto, en eso su preocupación regreso y sin saber el como o el por que corrió hacia la habitación de géminis y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

Al entrar a la habitación no encuentra a nadie, mira hacia la cama de este y las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que el suelo, life solo suspira y toma las sabanas del cuarto de géminis y comienza a lavarlas y limpiar todo el departamento, al terminar esto cae rendido al sofá de la estancia y enciende la televisión para ver algo, mientras comía un emparedado y un poco de jugo de barajan.

_-Al parecer, se han encontrado otro cadáver en el pueblo, a un no tenemos la identificación de quien sea, también se ha reportado que hay un herido y se encuentra en el hospital al parecer esta persona fue testigo de la masacre del asesinado…-dice una reportera.- le han preguntado de quien fue el asesino y solo se limita a decir que vio a una mujer de cabellera azul morada y piel blanca como la nieve….._

Life al oír esto escupe y se ahoga con la bebida de naranja que en esos momentos estaba tomando.

-No puede ser.-dice life sorprendido.- y si es la misma mujer que la noche anterior intento asesinarme.-dice algo pensativo, hasta que el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Life voltea hacia la puerta, y ve a su compañero que estaba entrando, life calla un momento haciendo que entre ellos allá un silencio sepulcral, al parecer géminis aun estaba triste pues no dijo nada, ni un comentario o gesto que molestara a life. Ese silencio duro unos segundos hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-A donde fuiste.-dice life algo enojado aunque en realidad estaba preocupado.

-Por que te debe interesar.-responde géminis de manera fría

_-Claro que me debe importar tonto y mucho, _no es nada solo curiosidad.-dije life volviendo a ver la pantalla de televisión.

Géminis en cambio camino hacia la cocina y comenzó a hacerse algo de comer, aunque en realidad puso a hervir agua, cuando el agua termino en calentarse coloco un poco de agua hirviendo en un taza y se hizo un café, luego miro hacia donde estaba life que a un seguía viendo televisión.

-Ayer comiste algo.-dice géminis, haciendo que su compañero voltease hacia este.

-Eso debería haber dicho yo, claro que comí ayer llegando aquí comí afuera y en la noche hice algo de cenar, te había dejado un plato y al parecer no lo comiste.-dice life algo molesto.

-No lo comí ya que pensé que lo habías envenenado,.dice géminis en tono frió, en cambio life al tener la respuesta se cae de espaldas cayendo al suelo de la estancia.

-Si te ríes juro que te mato.-dice life molesto desde el suelo, en cambio géminis soporta las ganas de reír..- y dime que comiste ayer.-dice mirándolo.

-Nada en especial, _claro ya que estuve toda la tarde llorando maldito baka_.-dice géminis. mientras camina al sofá de la estancia y se sienta.- y dime en donde estabas ayer por la tarde,.dice géminis mirando a life fijamente con tono de interrogación.

-En nada que te interese.-dice life, pero al parecer la mirada de géminis gano haciendo que el digiera lo que estuvo haciendo ayer.- bueno ayer conocí a una chica muy linda, hermosa, bella e inteligente.- mientras life decía esto géminis se estaba quedado dormido con lo cursi que estaba sonando su rival.- su cabellos es rojo como sus ojos y se llama rubí.- dice life mientras suspira, en eso géminis al oír estas palabras se levanta voltea hacia life.

-Que como te atreves a hablar con esa tipa virgo.-dice géminis en tono furioso, mientras life lo miraba confundido.

-Pero por que te enojas géminis, además sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llamen por mi signo.

-Ya cállate tu virgo,.dice géminis furioso.- tu no tienes derecho a andar con esa tipa.

-En primer lugar se llama rubí, segundo tu no eres nada para decirme con quien salir y con quien no, y tercero hoy tengo una cita con ella ahora mismo.-dice life caminando hacia la salida y azotando la puerta. Dejando a géminis parado en medio de la estancia.

-idiota.-dice géminis.

En otro sitio….

Life estaba ya en la plaza como había acordado con rubí, mientras tanto estaba pensado por que su rival de la infancia había reaccionado de ese modo.

_-Que es lo tendrá géminis en la cabeza, desde que llegué aquí el se la pasa encerrado en su habitación, o llorando además se va hacia algún lado y no me dice nada, en cambio yo le digo que conocí una chica y este se enoja de inmediato y me comienza a insultar.-piensa_ life algo molesto, mientras se cruza de brazos y se sienta en una banca.-_ aunque desde que estoy aquí no dejo de pensar en el y de la chica que me quería matar..- s_igue pensando hasta que una persona lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Hola life, lo siento por el retraso pero es que estaba ocupada.-dice rubí que estaba parada enfrente de life, mientras le sonreía.

-No te preocupes rubí, a fin a cabo acabo de llegar.-dice life mientras se levanta mientras comienza a caminar junto con rubi.

-Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar antes de los fuegos artificiales.

-De acuerdo.-dice life mientras sigue a rubi.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Jeje espero que les este gustando la historia y la continuación**

**Jeje ah parece que life esta teniendo sentimientos hacia géminis pero que tipo de sentimientos… en fin los dejo con el adelanto.**

_**En el próximo capitulo…**_

**The new generation golden.**

* * *

Valla que hermosos son los fuegos artificiales.-dice life mientras mira los fuegos artificiales.

Si sabes algo life me alegra, que te este gustando.-dice rubi mientras comienza a acercar su rostro contra el de el lentamente.

Rubi.-dice life algo nervioso mientras ella a un seguía acercando su rostro.- _no, no puedo con esto, pero por que…acaso no estoy enamorado.-_piensa life.


	13. sentimientos compartidos

**Flash back.- recuerdos.**

Dialogo

_Pensamientos._

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap13: sentimientos compartidos.**

Life y rubí estaban caminando por un bosque que los llevaba hacia el mirador, que se encontraba en una montaña pequeña donde se podía ver el pueblo entero. Ya estaba apunto de oscurecer, durante el camino life seguía a rubí y en ellos había un silencio sepulcral aunque life solo iba pensado, y en cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba géminis y esa chica de cabellos azul morados, no tenia idea el por que pero no lo podía dejar en pensar en estos dos.

En cambio en otro sitio….

Géminis estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación, estaba mirando el atardecer, estaba recordando en el pasado todo lo que había vivido en el santuario. Pero a un mas un recuerdo que vivió un día en ese lugar.

******flash back******

-No… no puede ser donde estará.-decía géminis mientras buscaba debajo de la cama en tono preocupado.

-Se te perdió algo bipolar.-dice una voz detrás de el

-Cállate virgo.-dice géminis que había reconocido muy bien aquella voz.

-Ah me da igual.-dice life mientras se cruza de brazos.- además solo vengo de paso, nos vemos.-dice esto ultimo mientras salía de la habitación hasta que géminis lo detiene.

-No por favor no te vallas.-dice géminis que lo había alcanzado.

-Que es lo que quieres géminis.-dice life mirando a su compañero.

-Veras se me perdió algo muy importante para mi.-dice géminis.- se me perdió el collar de mi madre.

-Y eso es importante dile que te de otro y ya.-dice life mientras le pasa a un lado a géminis y decide seguir avanzado mientras un lloriqueo hace que se detenga.- y ahora que es lo que te pasa.-dice mirando a géminis que estaba llorando y se secaba sus lagrimas con sus manos.

-Lo que pasa es que mi mama murió hace poco y ese collar es mi único recuerdo que tengo de ella, pero si te quieres ir no importa se que tienes algo mas importante que hacer además de molestarme.-dice géminis que estaba aun llorando.

Life se queda en silencio un par de minutos, géminis al ver que no tiene respuesta decide regresar a buscar el collar, pero en eso es detenido por life y este voltea hacia el.

-De acuerdo solo por esta vez te ayudare, pero solo por esta vez oíste géminis.- este acierta con la cabeza, mientras tanto life le limpia las lagrimas a geminis con su dedo.- entonces vamos pues a buscar tu collar para que yo regrese a mi templo.-dice life mientras camina y se detiene.- apresúrate bipolar que no tengo tiempo.

-Ah allí voy.-dice géminis mientras corre a alcanzarlo.

******fin del flash back*******

_Quien diría que el collar siempre estuvo en ese lugar.-_piensa géminis algo divertido mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Pero en eso un pensamiento hace que se levante de inmediato.- tal vez sea una trampa, tal vez asesinen a mas gente hoy cuando los fuegos artificiales comiencen, por que no pensé en eso y el maldito idiota de life se fue a su cita, tendré que hacerlo solo.-dice para si mismo géminis mientras corre hacia la salida del departamento.

En otro sitio….

Life y rubí habían llegado justo a tiempo a la punta de la montaña donde se encontraba el mirador, allí ambos se sentaron en una banca y miraron el resto del atardecer, al llegar la noche, el cielo había dejado atrás aquellos bellos colores con los que se tinta cuando el sol esta apunto de desaparecer dejando que la luna y las estrellas dominen los cielos.

-No se te hace linda la noche.-dice rubí mientras mira a life, este en cambio solo se limita a acertar con la cabeza.- sabes algo me gusta mucho este lugar y el de que estés tu a mi lado.-dice esto mientras se acerca a life y recarga su cabeza en su hombro.

-Sabes algo yo opino lo mismo.-dice life mientras a un sigue mirando hacia la nada, pues se había acordado de un pensamiento.

******flash back******

-Géminis creo que ya encontré tu collar.-dice life mientras entra a un cuarto y géminis va detrás de el.

-Donde.-dice el cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de el.- la puerta se cerro.

-Que….-dice life mientras camina buscando a géminis.- bipolar en donde estas aquí esta oscuro.

-Lo se estoy a un lado de la puerta.-dice géminis mientras este también comienza a caminar.

-Es el karma, sabía muy bien que no te debía haber ayudado.-dice life algo molesto consigo mismo.

-No lo hubieses hecho life.-dice géminis algo triste.- no era tu obligación, además yo no te obligue.

-Géminis me has llamado por mi nombre.-dice life algo sorprendido pues géminis nunca lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Ah es que……. así no te llamas.-dice géminis algo nervioso y sonrojado cosa que life no pudo ver ya que. Por suerte estaba oscuro y life al igual que el no veían nada.

-Ah no te preocupes géminis, ese si es mi nombre.-dice life algo nervioso también.- ahora como saldremos de aquí.-dice virgo.

-No te mentira pero no se como.-le responde géminis mientras avanza un poco.- tengo miedo.

-Que…-dice life sorprendido.- eres un caballero de athena y le temes a la oscuridad.-dice esto mientras comienza a tocar la pared.

-Es que cuando estoy en la oscuridad, me siento solo y solitario, sin nadie a mi lado, a veces me siento como si nadie me entendiera o me quisiera, al fin de acabo el único amor que conozco es el de mi madre.-dice géminis en tono triste mientras este también comienza a tocar la pared para guiarse.

-Como de que el único amor que conoces es el de tu madre, no entiendo.-dice life mientras a un seguí tocando la pared.

-Bueno digamos que para mi padre yo no fui nada, el no me quería era un no deseado.-dice géminis triste que estaba comenzado a llorar en silencio.- mi mama fue la única que me lleno de amor y fe, es por eso que es muy importante para mi encontrar ese collar.-dice géminis hasta que siente que toco algo.- de quien es esa mano.

-Es mí mano géminis.-dice life que estaba también tocando la mano de el.- estas llorando, no lo hagas por favor, aquí estoy yo no tengas miedo.-dice life mientras toma de la mano a géminis.

******fin del flash back******

-Mira life, ya han comenzado los fuegos artificiales.-dice rubí, mientras life sale de sus pensamientos.

-Valla que hermosos son los fuegos artificiales.-dice life mientras mira los fuegos artificiales.

-Si sabes algo life me alegra, que te este gustando.-dice rubi mientras comienza a acercar su rostro contra el de el lentamente.

-Rubi.-dice life algo nervioso mientras ella a un seguía acercando su rostro.- _no, no puedo con esto, pero por que…acaso no estoy enamorado.-_piensa life.

-Life…-dice ella mientras se detiene a unos centímetros y cae en sus brazos.

-Pero que demonios…-dice life algo sorprendido al ver que rubí estaba muerta.

En eso life puede observar que la joven de cabellos azul morados se esta alejando, life se levanta y corre hacia esta en cambio ella solo logra voltear hacia y ver a life que se acerca para comenzar a correr.

-Regresa no huyas.-dice life mientras utilizando su cosmos hace que su velocidad sea mas mayor que la de ella. En un par de segundos la alcanzan y la abraza por detrás mientras cae encima de ella.

-Quítateme de encima.-dice la peli azul morada.

-No quien eres tu y que quieres de mi.-dice life algo enojado.- asesina.-dice esto y la joven se queda quieta.

-Yo no soy ninguna asesina idiota.-dice la joven y life se sorprende.

-Esa voz se me hace familiar.-dice life.- géminis.- dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

-Suéltame.-dice la joven, cuando en un movimiento brusco hace que life deje de abrazarla y hacerlo a un lado.- eres un idiota, como te atreves a tocarme.-dice en un tono furioso la peli azul morada.

-Tu no deberías de hablar asesina, además yo te vi matar a esa mujer.-dice life mientras mira a la joven que tenia enfrente.

-Tu no entiendes nada.-dice la joven girando sobre sus tacones.- deberías de irte de este lugar, si no quieres morir.-dice la joven comenzando a correr hasta perderse de vista entre los árboles.

-Tengo que llevarme a rubí al hospital y debe de ser inmediato.-dice life mientras corre hacia rubí la toma en sus brazos y utilizando su cosmos comienza a bajar en una velocidad rápida, hacia el hospital.

En cambio en otro sitio, un encapuchado esta saltando en techo a techo de las casas, buscando a alguien.

_-Maldita seas, no se murio y ese idiota esta con ella, me vengare por las cosas que hizo, y la muerte de mi angelito._-dice el encapuchado hasta que se detiene a ver a alguien.- lo encontraste.

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta continuación, al menos life ya conoció a la peli azul morado, jaja en fin me retiro **

**Dejen reviews….y les dejo el adelanto del próximo capitulo.**

**En el próximo capitulo….**

-Maldición por que no contestas bipolar.-dice maldiciendo life que estaba muy preocupado pues su compañero no le ha contestado a su teléfono ni a su celular.- _espero que no te allá pasado nada malo géminis._

Sin darse cuenta una persona desde la oscuridad toma a life de la mano lo jala hacia esta persona.

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño.-dice una voz detrás de el.

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando.-dice life reconociendo la voz.- tu de nuevo.


	14. la verdadera identidad

**Flash banck.- recuerdos.**

Dialogo

_Pensamiento._

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap14: la verdadera identidad.**

_-Maldita seas, no se murió y ese idiota esta con ella, me vengare por las cosas que hizo, y la muerte de mi angelito._-dice el encapuchado hasta que se detiene a ver a alguien.- lo encontraste

-Si, pero ella no se murió.-dice la joven de cabellos azul morados.- life esta bien por suerte.

-Entonces no fue mala idea el de hacer una ilusión de mi misma.-dice géminis que se había quitado la capucha, en cambio la joven que estaba a un lado desaparece-_ mis ilusiones son tan buenas que parecen casi reales aunque es solo una ilusión._-piensa géminis con algo de victoria.

Géminis desde el techo baja hacia el suelo en un solo salto y comienza a correr.

-Auxilio.-se oye un grito.

-Si no es solo un asesino son mas.-dice mientras corre hacia donde provenía aquel grito, al llegar se encuentra a una mujer de cabellos castaños totalmente sangrando y un niño a su lado en el mismo estado.- maldición llegue tarde.

-Ja-ja-ja al parecer si niña, pero llegaste a tiempo para tu muerte.-dice alguien desde la oscuridad, mientras un par de cuchillas se acercan a una gran velocidad hacia géminis.

Géminis toma de las cuchillas con su mano y la otra la esquiva, en cambio el sujeto que la había atacado se acerca hacia ella con una espalda, cambio géminis al ver al perseguidor acercarse hacia ella, saque una espada de su espalda que traía en caso que ser atacada y se pone en forma defensiva.

-Defendiéndote no servirá de nada.-dice el sujeto mientras ataca a géminis, este en cambio da un giro de 90 grados, y ataca con la espada en la espalda de su atacante.

-Las espadas no son juguetes al igual que las armas son muy peligrosas y podrías morir.-dice géminis cuando su atacante cae al suelo totalmente muerto. -debo de llevar a estas personas al hospital.-dice esto mientras toma a la mujer y al niño y utilizando su cosmos abre un portal directo hacia el hospital y entras con el niño y la mujer.

Al llegar con la mujer y el niño, los doctores al igual que las enfermeras lo miraban de una mala manera, ay que traía la camisa llena de sangre al igual que las manos, pero por suerte el padre del pueblo estaba allí y al verla de inmediato se acerco a ella y ambos se llevaron a la mujer y al niño a urgencias, ya los doctores ayudaron a la mujer y al niño mientras el padre y la joven estaban hablando en la sala de espera.

-Dime encontraste al asesino.-dice el padre en tono serio.

-Si al parecer el asesino es una mujer y tiene ayudantes, sea lo que sea me están culpando a mi de todo esto.-dice géminis mientras baja la cabeza y piensa un poco.

-Hace poco tiempo llego un joven de cabellos rubios con otra joven de cabellos rojos herida, tuviste algo que ver con eso.-dice el padre mirando a géminis que este levanta la cabeza y acierta con la cabeza.

-Ella es una de las asesinas, estaba apunto de matar a life en el mirador si no la golpeo el hubiese muerto.-dice géminis mientras el padre se que da pensando.

-Entonces, rubí es una de los asesinos por que no lo sospeche antes.-dice el padre enojándose consigo mismo.

-No se enoje con usted mismo padre, además usted me entreno al igual que ella, fue como un padre, solo que ella a un no olvida la decisión que usted había tomado.-dice géminis mientras recuerda lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión.

******flash back*******

-Maestro, maestro mira ya puedo controlar mi cosmos.-dice una niña pequeña de unos 5 años de edad mientras en sus manos concentra su cosmos.

-Valla excelente trabajo Susana, solo te costo 2 días para controlarlo, estoy orgulloso de ti.-dice el padre de la iglesia mientras sonríe.

-Gracias.-dice Susana.

-No puedo creerlo, yo dure 3 meses en aprender a dominarlo.-dice una niña pelirroja de unos 6 años de edad.

-Al parecer tengo un talento.-dice Susana mientras ríe, mientras rubí solo la mira de mala gana.

-Eso es imposible, además yo si tengo un padre que me ama.-dice rubí, haciendo que Susana se le nuble el rostro al decir eso.

-RUBI como te atreves a decir eso.-dice el padre algo enojado con rubí, pues bien sabia todo el pueblo acerca de Susana.

-Hay padre a mi no me culpe que ella, sea una no deseada.-dice rubí, mientras Susana comienza a derramar lagrimas.- vez no sirves para nada, además creo que siendo tan débil no lograras ser una amazona.

-Tal vez sea eso verdad, pero al menos yo….-dice mientras tiene la cabeza nublado y sus manos se hacen puños.- soy más fuerte que tu.-dice eso gritando.

-Eres una niña débil y no deseada.-dice ella mientras golpea a Susana y esta cae al suelo y se levanta.- que no piensas atacar.

Una pelea no tiene sentido, si es solo para demostrar al mas fuerte, si tantos deseas golpearme hazlo pero yo no quiero pelear contigo.-al decir esto el padre sonríe en cambio rubí se enoja y la vuelve a golpear para después irse de allí.

*****fin del flash back******

-Rubí siempre te tuvo envidia.-dice el padre mientras mira a géminis.- en cambio tu aunque ella te hacia la vida miserable, fuiste capas de seguir adelante y ahora mira te convertiste en un caballero de athena y dorado, aunque al parecer a un sigues usando tu doble personalidad.

-Así es padre, cuando me entere que estaban buscando a las reencarnaciones de los caballeros dorados, decidí dejar de ser una niña y hacerme pasar como un hombre, para ser mas fuerte, aunque rubí siempre tuvo la razón, por mas que intento no puedo dejar que pensar que fui una no deseada por mi padre.

-Pero cuando fue que sospechaste de ella.-dice el padre que a un no sabia como géminis se había dado cuenta.

-Lo supe, ya que cuando iba en el tren ella me ataco y me llamo por mi nombre y sus movimientos eran los mismos que el de asesino.-dice géminis mirando a su antiguo maestro.- por eso y por que la estuve vigilando día y noche.- pero aun faltan 2 asesinos mas, ya que mate a uno para salvar a la mujer y al niño. _No pude salvar a mi angelito pero vengare su muerte._

-De acuerdo, hija mía pero ten cuidado.-dice el padre, mientras géminis se va corriendo.

En otro sitio…

En una habitación del hospital life estaba mirando por la ventana de la sala de espera, esperando alguna noticia de su amiga rubí, pero al parecer no obtenía ninguna por lo cual decide ir a investigar al pueblo, aunque por el camino saca su celular y comienza a llamar a su compañero, que no contestaba al teléfono de su departamento y su celular tampoco.

-Maldición por que no contestas bipolar.-dice maldiciendo life que estaba muy preocupado pues su compañero no le ha contestado a su teléfono ni a su celular.- _espero que no te allá pasado nada malo géminis._

Sin darse cuenta una persona desde la oscuridad toma a life de la mano lo jala hacia esta persona.

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño.-dice una voz detrás de el.

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando.-dice life reconociendo la voz.- tu de nuevo.

-Cállate imbecil.-dice la joven de cabellos azul morados.

-Pero que es lo que quieres de mi…-dice life pero no termina por que la joven la tapa la boca con la mano.

-Se supone, que deberías estar buscando a los asesinos, no buscándome a mi idiota.-dice ella, pero life la mira con una cara de "no endiento nada".- hay que idiota eres virgo.-dice esto y como si fuera obra de magia life entiende.

-Géminis…pero tu….-dice y la mira extrañado.- eres mujer.- al decir esto géminis golpea a life en la cara.

-No seas un idiota eso lo hablamos después, dime donde esta rubí.-dice esto sujetando a life del cuello, mientras life la mira asustado.

-Alto esto ya lo había visto, que piensas matarme bipolar.-dice eso haciéndola a un lado.

-Eso haré si no me dices en donde esta ella.-dice géminis ya sin paciencia.

-Donde mas quieres que este Susana.-dice rubí que estaba riendo divertidamente ante la escena que había echo life y géminis.

-Rubí.-dice géminis mirándola asesinamente.

-Valla ustedes dos se conocía.-dice life que no entendía nada.

-Claro life, ella es mi enemiga de la infancia.-dice rubi mientras sacaba una espada.- siempre fui superior a ti.

-Nunca lo fuiste, tu envidia te llevo a asesinar a gente inocente, como te atreves.-dice géminis gritando del enojo.

-J-aja ya te he quitado todo, yo mate a tu madre, asesine a tu angelito, hasta te estaba quitando a tu novio.-dice esto y géminis comienza a reírse, cosa que life y rubí se sorprende.

-En primer lugar este idiota de aquí no es mi novio sino mi rival al igual que tu, segundo lugar yo fui mas fuerte que tu desde el principio y sabes por que, ya aprendí a vivir entre el sufrimiento y la felicidad.-dice esto y saca también una espada.- además con tu sangre, vengare la muerte de la gente inocente que asesinaste.-dice esto y comienza a atacar a rubí mientras un duelo que espadas se hace.

-Pero, desde cuando géminis sabe usar la espada.-dice life algo sorprendido pues ambas tenían las mismas habilidades.

-Life idiota busca a los demás asesinos, y no te quedes viendo sino te matare.-dice géminis y life acierta con la cabeza mientras corre en busca de los demás asesinos

-Así.-dice life mientras sale en busca de los demás asesinos.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo n.n**

**D3jen reviews jiji salud0s y aquí el adelanto del proximo capitulo.**

**En el proximo capitulo…..**

-Dime géminis por que ocultaste esto.-dice life que se había sentado a un lado de ella mientras la miraba de reojo.

-La verdad no se, pero sabes algo me alegra que esto allá terminado.-dice géminis sonriendo mientras mira el amanecer.

-Y dime así estarás ahora en el santuario.-dice life mirando hacia el amanecer.

-No se la verdad.-dice géminis bajando su cabeza.-siempre he mantenido mi verdadera personalidad por temor ya que mi padre siempre me odio por ser mujer el quería mas bien un varón pero en cambio me tuvo a mi, y me odio el resto de mi vida, hasta que ya no supe nada de el.-dice géminis mientras vuelve a sonreír y mira de nuevo el amanecer.- aunque ya viví con ese dolor, y como dice el padre debo seguir adelante y dejar el pasado atrás.

Life en cambio mira hacia géminis. Y ella a un observa el atardecer mientras le da un sorbo de su te.


	15. terminando la misión

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap15: terminando la misión.**

Life de inmediato corre hacia donde comienza haber gritos y usando su "tesoro de cielo" deja inconsciente a los asesinos mientras a los heridos los lleva de inmediato al hospital, en cambio en otro sitio géminis y rubí seguían luchando hasta la muerte.

-Eres una maldita.-dice rubí atacando a géminis en cambio ella lo esquiva.- como te atreves.

-Ya te dije, todo ha cambiado ya no soy esa niña inocente del pasado al cual llamabas débil.-dice géminis mientras ataca a rubí y le hace una cortada en el hombro.

En cambio life estaba apunto de salir del hospital cuando un señor lo detiene.

-Entonces tu eres el otro caballero de athena.-al oír esta voz life voltea hacia la persona responsable.

- ah usted es el padre de la iglesia, es raro que un sacerdote sepa sobre los caballeros de athena.

-Muchas gracias joven, aunque yo soy un antiguo caballero de plata.-dice el sacerdote.

-Un caballero de plata.-dice life impresionado.

-Claro, yo le enseñe a géminis lo que sabe, hace años atrás estaba entrenando para ser un caballero de athena pero tiempo después me entere que tenia una enfermedad en el corazón, por lo cual athena me pidió que dejara de entrenar y que seria mejor entrenar a los aspirantes o próximos caballeros de la orden de athena.

-Pero como es que comenzó a entrenar a géminis.-dice life mientras mira al cura este en cambio sonríe.

-Veras joven, géminis desde pequeña siempre había vivido en sufrimiento nadie quería jugar con ella y algunos la golpeaban, le decían niña débil y la no deseada, creo que tu ya has de saber el por que, pero lo que nadie sabia es que ella tenia un gran don, a los cuatros años comenzó a entrenar golpeando árboles o rocas muy grandes. Y aunque muchas veces caía en deshidratación o por haber perdido mucha sangre nunca se daba por vencida ya que por alguna razón ella se sentía a un lado de su padre.-dice el cura mientras life lo mira sorprendido.

-Entonces, cuando comenzó a entrenar sentía a su padre.-dice el algo asombrado.

-Exacto, una vez me entere que la madre de géminis iba a ser acosada sexualmente y que géminis fue quien la defendió aunque a ella también la iban a acosar.-dice el padre y life a un con su cara de asombro.- según recuerdo yo.

******flash back*******

-Malditos no toquen a mi madre.-dice géminis que los miraba asesinamente.

-Mira nomás que tenemos aquí.-dice un adolescente de 12 años de edad.- que linda niña tenemos aquí.-dice esto mientras toma el mentó a géminis en cambio este retrocede mientras lo sigue viendo de mala gana.- padre encárgate de la madre yo de la niñita.-dice el niño mientras el padre se lleva a la madre hacia la otra habitación.

-Déjala en paz.-dice géminis mientras corre hacia el hombre y salta para darle una patada en el rostro mientras este deja caer a la madre de géminis.

-Susana ten cuidado,-dice la mama de géminis cuando es golpeaba y cae al suelo inconsciente.

-Mama.-dice géminis mientras pone sus manos en puños y comienza a golpear al hombre y a su hijo, estando estos inconscientes y sangrando debido a que géminis los golpeo con mucha fuerza, en cambio géminis estaba inclinado enfrente de su madre mientras ella despierta, ve a Susana llena de sangre en sus manos y a los acosadores en el suelo.

-Hija tu hiciste eso.-dice ella a un sin creerlo.

-Si mama y lo volvería hacer para cuidarte.-dice géminis mientras abraza a su madre y ella sonríe y responde ante el abrazo

******fin del flash back*******

-Entonces géminis entreno desde los 4 años valla y yo comencé a los 8 años.-dice life sorprendido.

-Si pero a un así sigue siendo débil ya que como te dije antes, aun le teme a su pasado.-dice el padre algo triste.- pero eso no importa deberías estar con ella y ayudarla a pelear contra rubí, rubí le tenia mucho odio a géminis y tal vez la este atacando psicológicamente, ve y corre a ayudarla.-dice esto el padre y life acierta con la cabeza y corre inmediatamente hacia la salida

Mientras tanto géminis o mejor dicho Susana estaba peleando contra rubí, que al parecer ninguna se daba por vencida.

-Maldita toma.-dice rubí atacando a géminis haciéndole una herida en el antebrazo.

-Ah maldición.-dice géminis mientras ella también le causa una herida en la pierna.

-Valla al parecer tienes razón has cambiado, pero sabes algo al parecer no ha cambiado tu pasado, aun creo que te odio tu padre este donde este.-dice rubí mientras Susana se queda en shock.- recuerda muy bien para tu padre tu no eres nada.

En eso géminis baja su guardia debido al shock que comienza a sufrir al oír aquellas palabras, en cambio su atacante aprovecha este descuido de géminis para atacarla y acabarla de una buena vez, en cambio life se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellas, al ver el estado en que se encontraba géminis y que rubí estaba apunto de terminar con ella life corre hacia ambas y se pone en medio de la batalla. Rubí al ver al life no logra detenerse y termina clavando la espada de ella contra life.

En ese momento comienza a correr sangre que proviene del pecho de life y rubí sorprendida por lo que acaba de suceder, en ese momento géminis sale de su shock y al ver a su compañero herido en medio de ambas, life cae al suelo inconsciente y rubí sale de su shock también a un dispuesta a acabar con la vida de su rival tomando su espada y dirigiéndose hacia géminis, ella en cambio también toma su espada pero no esta dispuesta a atacar si no se pone a la defensiva.

Que piensas hacer maldita, crees que te salvaras pues no.-dice rubi mientras salta y ataca a géminis, ella en cambio se protege con la espada.

Dime por que siempre me haces esto rubí.-dice géminis mientras mira a rubí directamente a lo ojos.

Rubí hace un movimiento con su espada haciendo que la de géminis salga volando hacia otro sitio y cae al suelo mientras rubí le apunta su espada hacia su pecho justo en el corazón.

Te lo diré ya que terminare contigo.-dice rubí a un amenazando a géminis.- esto empezó hace 10 años atrás, en ese entonces tu tenias 6 y yo 7, ese tiempo tu y yo entrenábamos juntas con otros niños éramos 5 en total dos niñas y 3 niños. Yo siempre fui la mejor entre todos en todo en armas en el cosmos etc. Eso hasta que llegaste tu y cambiaste todo, yo tuve que durar mucho tiempo para ganarme la confianza y respeto de mi maestro e compañeros y tu solo un par de días. Al principio me alegro al fin tendría un rival.

Entonces fue eso.-dice geminis mientras la mira, ella en cambio niega con la cabeza.- entonces que fue.

Hace un tiempo mientras entrenaba me enamore de uno de mis compañeros, y siempre intentaba decirle lo que sentía hacia el. Pero cuando llegaste tu tiempo después el mismo me confeso que estaba enamorado de ti, no sabes cuanto me dolio eso, no tienes idea.-dice ella mientras en su tono de voz se oye enojo y a la vez dolor.

La verdad si se de eso.-dice géminis mientras en su tono de voz hay tristeza.

Pero eso no importa ahora terminare contigo.-dice rubí mientras ataca a géminis, en cambio géminis se mueve un poco haciendo que la espada de rubí se le encaje en el hombro haciéndole una herida abierta. Una herida que le recordó algo triste.

******flash back********

-Papi volviste.-dice géminis Susana mientras corre hacia su padre y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me toques.-dice mientras empuja a géminis y esta se golpea contra la pared haciendo que sangrara por la boca.

-Papi te extrañe mucho, casi no vienes a aquí y he estado entrenando quiero ser igual que tu, proteger a la diosa athena y al mundo.-dice géminis mientras se levanta a un sangrando por la boca, pero sonriendo dulcemente hacia su padre.

-Nunca lo lograras, es que no entiendes tu eres débil no eres nada para eres un no deseada.-dice el mientras mira a su hija ella a un sonriéndole, este en cambio la mira con odio.- donde esta tu mama.-dice en tono de voz fria.

-Salio, pero llegara un rato, fue a la botiquín a comprar vendas y alcohol por que como me la paso entrenando siempre pierdo mucha sangre y a veces casi muero, pero lo hago para llegar a ser igual que tu.-dice ella en un tono alegre.

-Ya te dije que nunca serás igual a mi aunque mueras en el intento.-dice el mientras comienza a caminar.

-A donde vas.-dice géminis mirándolo.

-Vendré cuando llegue tu madre, no quiero estar contigo nunca.- dice esto cuando géminis corre hacia el y lo abraza y comienza a derramar lagrimas tristes.

-Por que dime por que me odias tanto padre, yo te amo y mucho por que tu no me amas.-dice géminis mirándolo, este la golpea y ella cae en encima de varios vidrios que estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos se le encaja en su manos otros en su cara y muchos en su brazo.- me duele.-dice esto justo cuando el padre de ella estaba apunto de golpearla hasta que una voz hace que este se detenga.

-Saga no la toques.-dice la madre de Susana ( géminis casi uso el nombre que ella mismo se puso) llegando corriendo y abrazando a su hija mientras mira a su esposo con algo de enojo.- tal vez tu no la quieras pero yo si y tendrás que vivir con eso saga, ven tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo.-dice saga mirando a su esposa y luego a Susana.

-Hija quédate aquí por favor.-dice la madre de Susana habladote dulcemente mientras ella y saga entran a la casa, desde afuera géminis puede oír la discusión que sus padres tenían en ese momento mientras ella se toca las heridas que su padre le ocasiono.

-Mi padre nunca me querrá y me amara tanto como yo a el, por que todo es mi culpa.-dice géminis triste.

*******fin del flash back***********

Geminis a un herida se levata y mira a rubi, pero su mirada no era la misma esta estaba llena de odio y rencor hacia una persona, la misma persona que la hizo sufrir durante su niñez esa persona era su padre.

-Sabes algo no me interesa nada.-dice géminis mientras sonríe.- no me interesa que paso en el pasado o en el futuro, tampoco de que será lo que me pase, pero mientras tenga vida no are que mas personas me hagan sufrir.-dice esto mientras el cosmos de géminis por primera vez es muy agresivo y poderoso, rubí se impresiona al ver a géminis así parecía estar poseída o algo por el estilo, ya que siempre ella había sido de ojos nobles y solo peleaba para ser igual que su padre.

-Maldita sea.-dice rubí sorprendida.

-Es hora que mueras, asesina.-dice géminis mientras se acerca hacia rubí amenazadoramente con la espada que ella misma había atacado a géminis.

Ya faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera, life estaba acostado en su cama y sus heridas estaban curadas y vendadas, géminis en cambio había entregado el cuerpo de rubí a las autoridades aunque el cuerpo de rubí se encontraba sin vida y llena de muchas heridas severas y casi todas profundas, en cambio géminis sus ropas estaban bañadas en sangre y aun así se fue caminando hacia su departamento donde llego y camino hacia su cuarto en busca de vendas y alcohol. Life despierta y se levanta mira sus heridas que estaban vendadas y luego corre hacia la habitación de géminis.

-Géminis estas bien.-dice life que entro azotando la puerta.

-Si.- le responde mientras a un sigue echando alcohol a sus heridas y grita del dolor. Life camina hacia ella y comienza a ayudarla a vendar sus heridas. Al terminar life sale de la habitación y regresa con dos tazas de te y le da una a géminis.- gracias life

-De nada.-dice life ambos salen hacia el balcón del cuarto de géminis y miran el amanecer.

-Dime géminis por que ocultaste esto.-dice life que se había sentado a un lado de ella mientras la miraba de reojo.

-La verdad no se, pero sabes algo me alegra que esto allá terminado.-dice géminis sonriendo mientras mira el amanecer.

-Y dime así estarás ahora en el santuario.-dice life mirando hacia el amanecer.

-No se la verdad.-dice géminis bajando su cabeza.-siempre he mantenido mi verdadera personalidad por temor ya que mi padre siempre me odio por ser mujer el quería mas bien un varón pero en cambio me tuvo a mi, y me odio el resto de mi vida, hasta que ya no supe nada de el.-dice géminis mientras vuelve a sonreír y mira de nuevo el amanecer.- aunque ya viví con ese dolor, y como dice el padre debo seguir adelante y dejar el pasado atrás.

Life en cambio mira hacia géminis Y ella a un observa el atardecer mientras le da un sorbo de su te.

-Bueno al menos terminamos la misión.-dice life.

-Terminamos me suena a manada ya que yo hice todo.-dice géminis algo molesto.

-Si pero yo salve tu vida.-dice life para defenderse, géminis voltea a verlo.

-Sabes tienes razón y gracias.-dice esto mientras le da un beso a life en la mejilla, cosa que se sorprende life.- bueno será mejor empacar ya que hoy regresaremos al santuario, apresúrate buda.-dice géminis mientras camina hacia su habitación y sale de allí- si no te quedas aquí.

Life en cambio se queda en shock, bueno eso hasta que géminis se enoja y le avienta un zapato haciendo que de inmediato se valla a su habitación a empacar.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Jeje espero que les guste este capitulo bueno, ya nada que decir dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. XD**

**En el proximo capitulo…..**

Estoy aburrida.-dice geminis mirando la ventana del tren y bosteza.

Estas aburrida y ni siquiera hemos salido.-dice life que estaba leyendo un libro geminis le quita le libro y lo golpea en la cabeza con el libro.

Ahora si se me quito el aburrimiento.-dice geminis mientras sonrie.- sabes algo me pregunto que diran los demas al verme llegar asi.- dice riendose al imaginar a sus amigos la cara que estos pondrian.

Sabes algo hasta a mi me impresiona que allas tomada esa edcidion.-dice life que a un no deja e leer el libro.

Hay ya me aburri.-dice geminis cruzandose de brazos.

Y que quieres que haga.-dice life con sarcasmo.- acaso correr por todo el tren en boxer como lo hice en el santuario.

Sabes algo te huviera tomado fotos cuando estabas corriendo en boxer.-dice geminis cosa que life se sorprende.

Por que.- solo se limita decir life.


	16. un viaje desesperado

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap16: un viaje desesperado.**

Pasaron varias horas para que géminis al igual que life se alistaran para ir devuelta al santuario. Life estaba en la entrada del edifico esperando a su compañera que ya estaba tardando algo.

-Maldición lleva 3 horas y aun no baja, si no baja dentro de 5 minutos me la traeré arrastrando.-dice life algo molesto, pasan 4 minutos y life ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el departamento cuando géminis ya había bajado por el elevador.

-Donde estará el budita.-dice géminis mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su compañero.- tal vez subió iré. a ver.-dice géminis volviendo a subir por el elevador, en cambio life había bajado por las escaleras.

-Que no esta aquí.-dice life algo molesto y en eso mira las maletas de géminis.- pero aquí esta sus maletas tal vez subió de nuevo iré a ver.-dice life volviendo a subir las escaleras, en cambio géminis de nuevo había bajado en el elevador.

-Maldición donde estará ese buda.-dice géminis que estaba muy molesta y vuelve a subir en el elevador.

Life estaba arriba algo agotado de tanto subir y bajar.

-Será mejor que me baje por el elevador.-dice life mientras espera el elevador cuando este llega life entra y géminis sale de el.

-Que demonios life no esta aquí tendré que bajar de nuevo.-dice esto bajando por las escaleras.

Al llegar abajo life camina hacia sus maletas y géminis llega y también camina por sus maletas y ambos salen del edificio.

-Valla con que aquí estabas budita.-dice géminis que estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Lo mismo digo yo bipolar.-dice life molesto y también cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos si no el tren nos dejara.-dice geminis mientras camina y life la sigue.

Ambos caminan varios kilómetros y se detienen en un tienda para comprar. En la tienda había de todo ropa, comida, dulces, librería, por lo cual ambos se separaron para comprar lo que ellos querían para el viaje. Life compro algo de comida y algunos libros para leer, en ese momento el celular comienza a sonar ( con la rola de i gotta feeling ) life contesta de inmediato su celular.

-Bueno que habla.-dice life

-Que ondas budita.- se oye un gran ruido.

-Quien es.-dice life algo confundido.

-Soy yo Raymundo.-dice Raymundo que estaba al parecer oyendo música o en medio de una discusión.

-Ah que quieres Ray.-dice life que estaba viendo algunos libros.

-Bueno solo vengo a decirte que le estamos haciendo una fiesta sorpresa al bipolar de géminis.-dice Raymundo y en eso se oye un grito.

-Raymundo cuidado con las escale……-pero no pudieron terminar de decir ya que Raymundo se tropezó y cayo escaleras abajo.- escaleras.- fue lo único que dijeron.

-Raymundo estas bien.-dice life algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes life estoy bien mejor.-dice Raymundo adolorido.- mejor te paso a carla.-dice Raymundo dándole el celular a carla y este se va a enfermería.

-Hola.-dice carla hablando por el celular.

-Ah hola carla como estas.-dice life que estaba pagando varios libros.

-Bien y tu.-dice carla.

-Igual no hay nada de que quejarme, y dime por que hace rato estaban discutiendo.-dice life con curiosidad en su voz.

-Bueno la verdad es que Raúl y miguel estaban jugando al x-box y pues estaban jugando una carrera y ambos empataron y pues se pelearon ya que miguel dijo que el había ganado y Raúl igual.-dice carla

-Ya veo, y dime están jugando con mi x-box y que además están en mi templo.-dice life

-Como sabes eso budita.-dice carla sorprendida.

-Será por que siempre las reuniones son en mi templo por estar en el medio y por que los chicos le gusta mucho jugar a los videojuegos allí _sin decir que soy el único con x-box y los demás tienen el playstacion 2 y 3._-dice life que estaba saliendo de la librería.

-Tienes razón.-dice carla.- bueno tu tarea es distraer a géminis, en fin como ella no le gusta viajar en avión tardaran 1 día en llegar.

-Que.-dice life.- yo me vine en avión y luego en tren a una cuidad del pueblo.-dice life algo molesto.

-Bueno géminis le teme a las alturas desde muy niño.-dice carla.

_-Niña dirá.-_piensa life.- bueno la distraeré durante el viaje _si logre soportarla 2 días enteros podré con un día mas_.-piensa esto ultimo life.

-Bueno nos veremos.-dice carla y cuelga el celular.

Life guarda su celular en el pantalón y va camino a una tienda de videojuegos para comprar juegos para el x-box y el nintendo portátil que el tiene para los viajes.

- Valla como hay juegos.-dice life viendo la variedad de videojuegos que hay.

En cambio en esa misma tienda, estaba géminis también buscando juegos para su nintendo también portátil y para el playstacion 3 ( les paga muy bien saori para sus necesidades como videojuegos, comida, ropa, etc) pero al parecer no había de los juegos que ella quería por lo cual busca a alguien para que la ayudara.

-Pero al ver que no había nadie por lo que tuvo que buscar ella misma, lo cual no fue nada difícil ya que de inmediato encontró los juegos que buscaba.

-Si ya encontré el juego de mortal combak 7, ya solo me faltaría el juego de Mario BROS galaxy y el de final fantasty 1,2,3 y el de sims detective, sin olvidar el de avatar .-dice cuando esta apunto de agarrarlo pero al parecer otra persona ya lo había agarrado, cosa que hizo que se molestara.

Oiga yo lo vi primero.

En eso la persona al cual géminis se voltea y se sorprende al ver que era life.

-Bipolar que haces aquí.-dice life mirándola.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti roba videojuegos.-dice géminis.

-Roba videojuegos.-dice life algo extrañado.

-Si yo ya había visto el juego de mortal comback y tu lo tomaste.-dice géminis.

-Pero yo la había tomado además ya estoy apunto de pagarlo.-dice life mientras géminis lo mira asesinamente.- además si lo pago ya es mió.-dice esto en tono desafiante.

-No te atreves.-dice géminis mirándolo mientras el se acerca a la caja y compra el juego.

-Me atreví.-dice life que le paso a un lado a géminis sonriendo victoriosamente mientras géminis lo golpea.

-Nunca te atrevas a desafiarme buda.-dice esto mientras life cae al suelo debido al golpe y géminis ríe.- idiota y si a la otra tomas algo que yo quiero te ira mucho peor.-dice esto mientras pone su mano en puño y su rostro se hace amenazante.

En el santuario…

Los santos dorados los que estaban allí, tenían un pequeño complicó pues como géminis no estaba allí. Y el problema era el siguiente.

-Haber quien hará el pastel.-dice Alejandro que tenia una lista de lo que necesitarían.

-Pues yo no se hacer uno.-dicen todos.

Alejandro lleva una mano a su rostro y suspira.

-Esto es algo complicado ya que life y géminis son los únicos de este sitio que saben hacer pasteles.-dice carla.

-Y eso que.-dice emily.- al fin a cabo yo siempre me dedico a la decoración, cada uno tiene un habilidad.-dice ella mientras suspira.

-Emily tiene razón cada uno tenemos una habilidad.-dice Alejandro en tono de decepción, bueno eso hasta que Sandra se pone en pie.

-Saben algo eso no importa, recuerden que somos santos de athena, y como somos capaces de lograr milagros también podemos ser capaces de hacer un pastel, si no somos unos idiotas como dice el bipolar de géminis.-dice esto Sandra y todos la mira asombrados ya que ella nunca solía hablar así.

-Sandra tiene razón, somos capaces de hacer milagros seremos capaces de hacer un pastel, y lo vamos hacer entre todos.-dice Alejandro y en eso todos aciertan con la cabeza.- primero nos encargaremos de todo y dejamos a lo ultimo el pastel.- al decir esto todos de inmediato van a sus puesto y salen del santuario de virgo a preparar todo lo de la fiesta.- ah Sandra muchas gracias por el animo.-dice Alejandro mientras Sandra sonríe.

-No hay nada que acladecer.-dice esto saliendo del templo.

En otro sitio….

-Estoy aburrida.-dice géminis mirando la ventana del tren y bosteza.

-Estas aburrida y ni siquiera hemos salido.-dice life que estaba leyendo un libro géminis le quita le libro y lo golpea en la cabeza con el libro.

-Ahora si se me quito el aburrimiento.-dice géminis mientras sonríe.- sabes algo me pregunto que dirán los demás al verme llegar así.- dice riéndose al imaginar a sus amigos la cara que estos pondrían.

-Sabes algo hasta a mi me impresiona que hallas tomado esa decisión.-dice life que a un no deja e leer el libro.

-Hay ya me aburrí.-dice géminis cruzándose de brazos.

-Y que quieres que haga.-dice life con sarcasmo.- acaso correr por todo el tren en bóxer como lo hice en el santuario.

-Sabes algo te hubiera tomado fotos cuando estabas corriendo en boxer.-dice géminis cosa que life se sorprende.

-Por que.- solo se limita decir life.

-Por que subiría las fotos a soy un .-dice esto y life se molesta con géminis que la golpea con la pasta del libro.

-Eso no da risa bipolar.-dice life que a un seguía molesto.

-Hay que sensibles eres buda.-dice géminis que se estaba sobando la cabeza.

-Al menos yo tengo sentimientos no como otras personas.-al decir esto géminis se enoja demasiado y se levanta, life lo mira y ella saca algo.

-Toma maldito buda.-dice géminis dándole una caja de madera. Life recibe la caja y lo mira algo extrañado.

-Que le metiste adentro.-dice life mirando a géminis.

-Nada que te importe, solo que compre algunos dulces y bueno como agradecerte de lo de anoche pues te compre algunos.-dice eso mientras sale del lugar.

Life abre la caja de madera y descubre que si era verdad lo que ella le había dicho la caja contenía gran variedad de dulces, había gomitas, chocolates, entre muchos otros. En ese momento life se sintió fatal, había sido un completo idiota en decirle a géminis que era un insensible después de todo ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Life cerro la caja y la coloco a un lado de el se levanto dispuesto a buscar a géminis y pedirle unas disculpas.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Hola gente liinda ii hermosa qe lee esta historiaa, espero qe sea de su agrado, bueno no tengo mas qe deciles les dejo el proximo capitulo.**

**En el proximo capitulo…..**

Géminis.-grita life al verla tirada en el suelo.

Life corre hacia donde esta géminis, que al parecer estaba inconsciente. Life comienza a mover a géminis esperando a que ella reaccionara pero eso no fue así, por lo cual tuvo que llevársela en sus brazos y sacarla de allí lo mas pronto posible.


	17. el odio a geminis

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap17: el odio a geminis.**

Life se levanta y camina hacia la puerta del balcón del tren, pues como cierta persona no le gustaba viajar en avión decidieron ir en un tren de primera, cortesía de géminis era obvio por que life no tenia pensado, aunque antes de eso tuvieron una pequeña discusión, y al final llegaron a un acuerdo de que géminis pagaría el viaje y life la comida era un buen trato.

En fin life salio del balcón para ir a buscar al bipolar por sorpresa de este, más bien por caerse apenas dando un paso, al caer cae de espaldas y con la mirada hacia arriba ve a géminis que lo mira con una cara de "idiota" mirando hacia un lado.

-Que es lo que vez.-dice life que se incorpora.

-No es nada.-dice géminis mientras le pasa por encima a life y entrando al balcón.

En cambio life se queda en el suelo con un dolor en el abdomen pues géminis lo uso como tapete. Pasan 10 minutos y life sigue en el suelo ya sin dolor, 15 minutos mas life sigue en el suelo bueno eso hasta que oye un grito. Life de inmediato se levaba pero es golpeado por la puerta del balcón y géminis sale corriendo. Life se queda inconsciente 15 minutos. Ya al desierta se levanta pero primero mira a todas partes para asegurarse que no halla nadie y que la puerta este abierta o cerrada.

En un par de segundos el tren se detiene en seco y life cae al suelo, al levantarse mira por la ventana subir algunos médicos y policías. Life sigue caminando y encintra a su compañera que esta siento entrevistada por un oficial. Life mira hacia un balcón y ve sangre derramada, en eso uno tipo se acerca a life.

-Este es el asesino oficial.-dice un señor mientras unos oficiales comienzan a esposar a life.

-Oigan déjame en paz.-dice life en eso géminis voltea hacia donde esta el, y le dice algo al líder y este da un orden.

-Dejarlo en paz es inocente.-dice el líder.

Los oficiales hacen caso a su líder y dejan a life libre, este en cambio camina hacia géminis y se pone a un lado de ella.

- Bueno los dejare.-dice el líder de los oficiales mientras se va, después de perderse de vista y unos médicos se llevan un cadáver.

-Que fue lo que sucedió aquí.-dice life algo sorprendido por lo que ha visto. Géminis voltea a verlo.

En el santuario…….

Las cosas iban de todo bien habían hecho un grupo mujeres contra hombres haber quien haría el mejor pastel y los jueces serian Alejandro y Sandra.

-Espero que no lo vallan a envenenar.-al decir esto Sandra ríe.- que es lo que te da tanta risa.-dice esto Alejandro mirando a Sandra que dejo de reír.

-De que eres muy inseguro.-dice ella mientras lo mira a un sonriendo.

-Valla que linda sonrisa tienes Sandra.-dice el mientras mira hacia otro lado y Sandra se ruboriza un poco.

-Que intentas decir.-dice ella.

-No nada solo opinaba.- le responde el aun mirando hacia otro lado.

En el tren…

Las cosas iban algo bien mas bien, bien en todo lo malo, géminis solo estaba jugando en su nintendo portátil mientras life a un adolorido estaba leyendo.

Pasaron tres horas y ninguno de los dos se daban la palabra, bueno eso hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Que no pretendes hacer algo idiota.-dice géminis que dejo de jugar.

-Que quieres que haga, como ya te dije no tenias que inventar eso y además nosotros ya cumplimos la misión.-dice life que no dejaba de leer su libro.

-Eres un idiota, dejaras que mas gente muera, al parecer hay mas asesinos.-dice géminis en tono de enojo.- y tu te la pasas leyendo ese estupido libro.-dice eso mientras le arrebata el libro a life y lo avienta por la ventana.

-Ya me tienes harto estupida.-al decir esto life se dejo llevar por sus impulso cosa y golpea a géminis que esta cae al suelo y life comienza a gritarle.- eres una maldita, ya veo por que tu padre no te quería eres solo una molestia para el al igual que para todos, maldita.

Golpe bajo para géminis al oír esas palabras por que muy dentro de ella le dolió tanto, life en cambio respiraba agitadamente y salio del balcón azotando la puerta dejando allí a géminis, estando afuera de allí life se encontraba por los pasillos caminando pensando en lo que había sucedido, en eso el tropieza con una persona que llevaba una sudadera color gris y pantalones negros, aunque claro su rostro estaba cubierto con la gorra de la sudadera.

-Disculpe.-dice life mirando a la persona con la que había tropezado.

-No te preocupes joven.-dice el desconocido mientras se levanta y ayuda a life a levantarse.- con su permiso debo pasar, tengo una emergencia.

-De acuerdo, adelante.-dice life mientras el desconocido le pasa por un lado.

El desconocido se pierde de vista para life y este sigue caminando. En cambio este desconocido se paro en sedo y volteo atrás para asegurarse que life no estaba allí.

-Al parecer ellos a un están aquí.-dice el desconocido por vía psicológica

-Ya veo esto será muy interesante no lo crees.-le responde también por psicológica.

-También parece que la chica debe estar aquí, al parecer sabes a lo que me refiero.-dice el desconocido.

-Hazme un favor, mata a esa chica.-dice el otro sujeto que a un seguía comunicándose.

-Pero ella es…-no termina de hablar pues la otra persona lo interrumpe.

-No me importa, termina con su vida si no matare a life.-dice esta otra persona en voz.

-De acuerdo.-dice el desconocido.

-Nos veremos en la siguiente estación shaka.-dice aquella otra persona.

-OK saga.-dice shaka mientras camina hacia donde debería estar géminis.

En cambio géminis sale del balcón, con una mirada triste en su rostro pues a un seguía adolorida por las palabras de life, comienza a caminar sin rumbo. Camina hacia la nada eso hasta que un sujeto le pasa a un lado, la misma persona con la que life había tropezado.

-Tu.-dice géminis que de inmediato se pone en pose de batalla.- que quieres.

-Vine a matarte.-le responde.

-No puedo creerlo, todos quieres terminar conmigo maldición, _primero me manda a rubí y ahora a el._-dice y piensa géminis.

-Al parecer tienes miedo y al mismo tiempo sed de venganza.-dice el.

-No me importa morirás.-dice ella mientras se acerca contra su atacante usando una técnica y este otra, que a ella se le hace familiar.

Una explosión se llevo a cabo en ese momento pues ambos cosmos eran muy fuertes, en ese momento el tren templo un poco cosa que life sintió las presencias y de inmediato corrió hacia donde esta energía se llevo a cabo. Al llegar vio a dos personas a géminis y a la otra persona cual vestía la sudadera gris, life al ver a géminis medio débil y a la otra apunto de atacarla, decidió dar un ataque rápido.

Tesoro del cielo.-dice life atacando al sujeto, este esquiva el ataque y corre al verlo life decide seguirlo pero voltea a ver a géminis.- que hago.

Life estaba en una gran lió pues no sabia muy bien que hacer en esa situación.

Géminis medio debilitada mira a life que esta como 20 metros de distancia, géminis solo lo mira y después baja su mirada. Life mira a géminis.

Géminis.-grita life al verla tirada en el suelo.

Life corre hacia donde esta géminis, que al parecer estaba inconsciente. Life comienza a mover a géminis esperando a que ella reaccionara pero eso no fue así, por lo cual tuvo que llevársela en sus brazos y sacarla de allí lo mas pronto posible. Pasaron varios minutos y llegaron al balcón donde life recostó a géminis en el asiento, después reviso si géminis tenia pulso, lo cual se alegro pues si tenia, al parecer no era nada malo solo que ella estaba débil.

Life tomo asiento miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, no le llamo mucho la atención, duro así un par de minutos después miro a géminis que a un seguía inconsciente, eso hasta que comienza a moverse y abrir sus ojos y levantarse.

Que fue lo que sucedió.-dice géminis que estaba sentada.

No paso nada, solo que alguien intento matarte como la segunda vez que te sucede.-dice life con tono de enojo, pues aunque estaba preocupado por géminis a un estaba enojado con ella por haber tirado su libro a la ventana.

Ya veo.-dice esto ultimo geminis para no volver a tomar la palabra mas y life hizo lo mismo, en ese momento ya ninguno de los dos querian ni verse, pero solo faltaban varias horas para llegar a su destino y llegar al templo de athena donde todo tal vez estaria mejor.- life…

Que.-dice life en tono de enojo.

Olvidalo.-dice ella mientras mira a la ventana y se queda dormida nuevamente.

Varias horas después life también se quedo dormido, en cambio muy pronto el tren se detuvo claro para las personas que bajarían en ese lugar, entre las personas estaba aquel que intento matar a géminis que se reunió con otras dos personas que lo esperaban uno de brazos cruzados y otro que tenia sus manos en los bolsillos.

Tardaste mucho.-dice el que estaba de brazos cruzados.

Lo siento pero hubo conflictos no la pude matar.-dice este.

No te preocupes, yo lo quiero hacer y con gusto. Pero un no es su momento.-dice el de brazos cruzados mientras comienza a caminar.

Shaka sabes, creo que es hora.-dice el que tenia las manos en los bolsillos.- ya hay que irnos los demas nos esperan.-dice este mientras el otro le acierta con la cabeza y los tres salen de esa estación.

En el balcon geminis desperto y miro hacia la ventana.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.-murmuro esto mientras miraba fijamente la ventana.- tengo miedo.

**Continuara…….**

* * *

**Ya esta parece misterio la historia XD hehe**

**Bueno espero que les guste esta continuación jeje, desde aqi se va a poner muy interesante. Jiji ok ya no los molesto. Dejen comentarios.**

**En el proximo capitulo….**

Feliz cumpleaños.-gritan todos al ver a los llegados, segundos después todos se quedan en shock al ver a la persona que venia detrás de life.

Que tanto miran.-dice geminis.

Life no dijo nada, y se limitio a entrar a su habitación no le interesaba en ese momento nada y mucho menos de festejar el cumpleaños de su rival.

Buenas noches.-dice life entrando a su habitación.

Ge…mi…nis.-dicen todos con la boca abierta.

Idiotas.-dice géminis al ver como todos sus compañeros estaban rodeándola.

Valla bien que lo tenias escondido bipolar.-dice Raymundo que se pone a un lado de ella, ella en cambio de la un golpe en la cara.


	18. feliz cumple bipolar

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap18: feliz cumple bipolar.**

Ya había amanecido y géminis como life habían llegado a su destino bajaron del tren con su equipaje y caminaron a la salida del la central de trenes y estando afuera buscaron un taxi, cuando encontraron un taxi que gracias a géminis había conseguido ambos se subieron en el y el trayecto comenzó hacia el santuario, aun que iban juntos ninguno de los dos fue capas de decir algo, solo guardaban su distancia y sus palabras, life seguía enfadado y géminis tenia miedo por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior o mas bien lo que ella pudo ver y life no.

**Flash back…….**

-No me importa morirás.-dice ella mientras se acerca contra su atacante usando una técnica y este otra, que a ella se le hace familiar.- pero que demonios.

Escúchame niña.-dice el desconocido mientras miraba a géminis.- yo no quiero hacer daño a alguien pero no quiero que nada le pase a life

Como es que conoces a life.-dice géminis que lo miro, i al verlo se dio cuenta de algo era idéntico a el, solo que el cabello mas largo.

Eso no te lo puedo decir joven.-dice esto mientras ambos cosmos chocan.

**Fin del flash back……**

_-Por que eran idénticos, que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí._- piensa géminis que miraba hacia la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Que es lo que estas pensando.-dice life al ver el estado de géminis, ella en cambio le mira un momento y luego voltea hacia la ventana para responderle.

-No es nada malo.-dice esto mientras sigue perdida en sus pensamientos.

Otra vez ambos guardaron silencio, life se bajo del taxi estando 5 Km. del santuario, el taxista lo dejo allí con sus maletas, eso y que estaba apunto de golpear a géminis y como el taxista era una mujer pues no dejaría que una de sus colegas sufriera de maltrato por un hombre, ambas géminis y la taxista rieron. Life en cambio todo furioso patea una roca que esta rebota y le da un buen golpe en la cara.

Bueno de aquí no digo nada ya que cierto caballero de virgo comienza a relatar ciertas palabras y maldiciones no actas para la historia..miren nomás como se expresa el buda XD

Géminis se bajo del taxi a unos 2 Km. de donde había bajado life tomo sus maletas y la de s compañero y luego fue a esperarlo en una cafetería donde géminis esperando a su compañero se dedico a tomar un café, debido a las malas horas de sueño de ella estando en el pueblo y en el tren.

Saco su laptop y comenzó a buscar algo. En cambio life tardo como 1 hora para llegar a donde estaba géminis, debido a que iba con una mano en la cara pues una parte estaba roja debido a la piedra con la cual se había golpeado. Géminis al ver a life llegar lo miro extrañada pues venia golpeada de la cara.

-Que te sucedió.-dice ella mientras a un lo mira que se sienta en una silla de la mesa.

-Nada.-responde life todo molesto. Pero al ver que géminis no le quiere llevar la contraria o bufarse de el, se le queda extrañado al verla tan concentrada en su lectura que llevaba en la laptop.

-Oyes life en la india todos son muy parecidos.-dice géminis que a un seguía leyendo en la laptop.

-Claro que no, somos diferentes, si fueras parecidos seria algo raro.-le responde life que se levanta a comprar un bocadillo y un café para acompañar.

-Entonces podrá ser que….-se pone a pensar varios minutos géminis, hasta que una idea se le cruza en la mente. Life llega con un panquecito y un café y al ver a géminis tan pensativa comienza a comerse las galletas que ella había comprado allí. en eso géminis sale de sus pensamientos y mira a life.- pero tu tienes el cabello corto.-dice géminis y eso sorprende a life.

-Por que dices que tengo el cabello corto dime que tanto piensas.-dice life mientras toma un sorbo de su café.

-No tienes algún hermano o gemelo que sea idéntico a ti.-dice géminis que a un seguía buscando algo en la laptop.

-No soy hijo único.-responde life.

-Como era tu madre.-le dice géminis a un en la laptop.

Life miro extrañado a géminis, pero luego se limitó a contestar.

-Era una mujer bella, hermosa, inteligente, joven, era como un ángel caído del cielo.-dice esto life mientras sonríe al recordar a su madre y suspira.

-Ok y tu padre como era.-al decir esto life mira a geminis.

-Para que quieres saber sobre mi padre.-dice life y geminis a un en la laptop.

-Bueno si no me quieres contar sobre tu padre dejémoslo así.-dice géminis cuando esta decidida a comer una galleta ve a bolsa vacía.- quien se comió mis galletas.

-Bueno mi padre era un joven muy fuerte.-comenzó a hablar life por que de seguro géminis lo mataría por haberse comido sus galletas aun que valía la pena ya que estaban riquísimas.- era inteligente, tranquilo y pacifico así le gustaba meditar.

-De tal palo de tal astilla.-dice géminis.- y dime tenia cabello rubio como tu solo que largo y sus ojos también eran azules.-dice géminis parándose de inmediato y acercándose a life como si fuera una encuesta de esas que les hacen los policías a los delincuentes o sospechosos.

-Ah…-life no sabia que decir pues estaba muy incomodo con al actitud de géminis, ella en cambio estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Responde.-dice géminis

-Si, mi padre tiene el cabello rubio y largo y los ojos azules como los míos.-dice life.

-Entonces fue el.-dice géminis victoriosamente y luego mira a life.- como se llamaba tu padre.

-Mi padre se llamaba shaka por que quieres saber todo esto he.-dice life que ya estaba harto de las preguntas de géminis y el no tenia idea el por que le estaba contestando.

-De acuerdo gracias.-dice géminis que estaba escribiendo en la laptop.- bueno es hora de regresar al santuario.-dice esto y comienza a levantar sus cosas.

-Oyes géminis compraste las galletas esas aquí.-le pregunto life con cierta curiosidad.

-No, yo las hice life por que.-dice géminis mientras termina de levantar y guardar las cosas.

-No por nada vamonos.-dice life que estaba tomando sus maletas y se iba caminando seguido de géminis

Caminaron un par de horas y llegaron al atardecer al santuario y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia sus templos géminis ni siquiera le importo dejar sus cosas en la entrada del primer templo pues se fue corriendo, en cambio life se tuvo que llevar las maletas suyas y de géminis. Bueno era una forma según el para agradecerle de que no lo matara por haberse comido las galletas.

Life dejo las maletas suyas y de géminis en el templo de ella y decidió seguirle el paso, cuando llegaron a los otros templos estaban vacían pero cuando llegaron al templo de virgo si que cambio las cosas pues estaba todo oscuro.

Life comienza a caminar y géminis va detrás de el, en ese instante las luces se encienden dejando a life y géminis ciegos por unos momentos.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-gritan todos al ver a los llegados, segundos después todos se quedan en shock al ver a la persona que venia detrás de life.

-Que tanto miran.-dice géminis.

Life no dijo nada, y se limito a entrar a su habitación no le interesaba en ese momento nada y mucho menos de festejar el cumpleaños de su rival.

-Buenas noches.-dice life entrando a su habitación.

-Ge…mi…nis.-dicen todos con la boca abierta.

-Idiotas.-dice géminis al ver como todos sus compañeros estaban rodeándola.

-Valla bien que lo tenias escondido bipolar.-dice Raymundo que se pone a un lado de ella, ella en cambio de la un golpe en la cara

-No te me acerques.-dice géminis y mira a carla y Alejandro.- hola.-dice géminis.

Carla no tardo ni tres segundos en ir corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Y después Alejandro la abrazo, en ese momento todos rieron por que el único que resulto golpeado fue Raymundo, poco minutos después comenzó la fiesta que solo duro 3 horas pues life luego saco a todos de alli ya que tenia mucho sueño y no lo dejaban dormir, en cambio todos regresaron a sus templos.

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Cada santo y amazona del lugar había despertado con dolor de cabeza excepto life que estaba mas feliz como una lombriz por que al parece había descansado bien y mucho mas sin que géminis lo amenazara antes de eso. Eso hasta que recuerda algo, se le había olvidado darle el obsequio de cumpleaños a géminis.

-Oyes y dime…..-dice carla que estaba desayunando con géminis y Alejandro, claro en el templo de Alejandro.- quienes eran los asesinos.

Era rubí y algunas otra personas, aunque…-hace pausa géminis pues le dio una mordida a su tostada con mermelada de moras.- al parecer no eran los únicos.

A que te refieres.-dice Alejandro dándole un sorbo a su café capuchino.

Que tal vez nuestros padres regresaron de la muerte y hayan hecho un pacto con un dios y estén dispuesto a atacarnos.-dice géminis, que Alejandro y carla escupen lo que habían tomado y eso le cae a géminis en la cara, una combinación de jugo de naranja y café capuchino.

Perdón.-dicen ambos santos.

No hay nada, que perdonar.-dice géminis limpiándose la cara.

De acuerdo.-dicen ambos

Pero de donde sacas la idea esa de que nuestros padres regresaron de la muerte, por lo que se la mayoría de nosotros sabemos que nuesros padres fueron caballeros aunque no sabemos el rango.-dice carla que comia una tostada con mermelada de fresa.

Es una conclusión ya que UN SUJETO IDENTICO A LIFE CASI ME MATA EN EL TREN.-grita géminis que casi se oye por todo el santuario.

Eso si es interesante, no tiene un hermano idéntico o un gemelo.-dice carla que toma un poco de su jugo de naranja.

No lo tiene es hijo unico.-dice geminis

Bueno tal geminis tenga razon, pero es difícil de creerlo.-dice Alejandro.

Sabes algo pienso que tal mi padre tambien alla regresando a la vida, pero ha matarme.-dice esto geminis y un silencio se hunde en el lugar.

Sabes algo mejor hablemos de algo ya que tienes 16 años, dime no has conocido a alguien especial alli en tu pueblo.-dice carla con una mirada picara.

No carla.-responde geminis.

En eso entra miguel que entra con mucha prisa.

Carla, alex y geminis no hay convocado a una reunion con el patriarca todos los presentes deben estar alli.-dice esto y los tres aciertan con la cabeza y salen corriendo hacia el templo del patriarca

**Continuara…….**

* * *

**Espero qe les guste la conti…jeje cuidasen ii salud0s no olviden dejar sus comentarios XD**

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo……**

-Jóvenes guerreros tengo algo que confesarle.-dice saori en tono de preocupación.- al parecer me han informado que las tumbas de sus antecesores han sido saquearlas.

-Quee.-dicen todos.

-Quien seria capas de hacer algo asi.-dice Raúl.

-Sea quien sea se llevo los cadáveres de los anteriores santos dorados.-dice el patriarca seiya en tono serio.- y no es solo eso al parecer una guerra esta apunto de comenzar.

-Pero contra quien.-dice miguel serio

-Contra Zeus mi padre.-dice atena y un gran silencio abunda la sala.

-Algo mal esta sucediendo aquí esos cadáveres no pudieron ser saquearlos al menos que…-dice life haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigen hacia el, eso hasta que géminis hace una pregunta.

-Patriarca usted conoció a nuestros padres verdad, por que según yo somos hijos de caballeros eso es cierto..-dice géminis


	19. la tregua

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap19: la tregua.**

En un par de minutos toda la orden dorada esta en el templo del patriarca cada quien en su postura y en orden zodiacal. El patriarca estaba a un lado de la diosa atena hablando de algo al parecer ya que saori tenia la cara preocupada, en cambio cada uno de los santos dorados permanecían en su lugar con la cabeza hacia abajo esperando, life miro a cada uno de sus compañeros de reojo, géminis igual y al cruzar la mira con life, life comienza a mover los labios como tratando de decir algo. Géminis en cambio también comienza a hablarle pero con los labios, lo malo es que ninguno de los dos tenia idea de lo que el otro quería decir.

En ese instante regresan a su misma posición, en eso atena se acerca hacia los caballeros y amazonas, y comienza a hablar.

-Caballeros y amazonas levantasen por favor.-al decir estas palabras todos se levanta y saori comienza a reír.

-Que es lo que le da tanta risa.-dice Raquel al ver a la diosa riendo.

-No tengo idea.-responde miguel.- ya athena dinos que nos da tanta risa.

-Bueno.-saori se puso algo colorada de la risa.- que todos ustedes vienen en piyamas.- al decir esto todos se miran los unos con los otros. En menos de un minuto sus armaduras cubrieron el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos.

En eso el patriarca y saori miran extrañados a la persona que estaba usando la armadura de géminis.

-Y tu eres.-dice el patriarca viendo a géminis.

-Ah…bueno.- no llevaba géminis un día en el santuario con su verdadera personalidad y ya se sentía incomoda.- soy géminis.

-No que géminis era hombre.-dice el patriarca. Géminis en cambio cae de espaldas ( tipo anime) y luego se levanta.

-Ay… que nos había reunido a algo patria..-dice géminis que estaba cruzada de brazos pues no quería hablar de eso.

-Ah si.-dice el patriarca y mira a saori. Ella camina para estar parada enfrente de sus guerreros.

-Jóvenes guerreros tengo algo que confesarle.-dice saori en tono de preocupación.- al parecer me han informado que las tumbas de sus antecesores han sido saquearlas.

-Quee.-dicen todos.

-Quien seria capas de hacer algo asi.-dice Raúl.

-Sea quien sea se llevo los cadáveres de los anteriores santos dorados.-dice el patriarca seiya en tono serio.- y no es solo eso al parecer una guerra esta apunto de comenzar.

-Pero contra quien.-dice miguel serio

-Contra Zeus mi padre.-dice atena y un gran silencio abunda la sala.

-Algo mal esta sucediendo aquí esos cadáveres no pudieron ser saquearlos al menos que…-dice life haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigen hacia el, eso hasta que géminis hace una pregunta.

-Patriarca usted conoció a nuestros padres verdad, por que según yo somos hijos de caballeros eso es cierto..-dice géminis

-Si conocí a sus padres al igual que saori.- responde el patriarca.

-Oyes géminis como sabes eso.-dice saori mirando al bipolar.

-Bueno tengo una teoría athena, y es simple.-dice géminis

-Bueno dígame cual es esa teoría.-dice saori y el patriarca al mismo tiempo.

-Fácil que MI padre y LOS de mis compañeros regresaron a la vida por algún dios que no tengo idea a cual pero tiene el propósito de matarnos incluyéndola.-dice géminis todo esto muy rápido que se queda sin aliento.

-Que comiste en la mañana.-dijeron todos y géminis les respondió.

-Tostadas de mermelada de mora y café.-dice de nuevo muy rápido.

-Mermelada de mora.-dice todos extrañados

-Si y yo al igual que carla no tenemos idea de donde saca la mermelada de moras, lo único que sabemos es que se pone algo alocada con eso.-dice Alejandro en su defensa suya y de carla.

-Si, además pienso que tenga que ver con Zeus el papi de athena.-dice esto medio mareado.

-Ah…Raquel y Sandra pueden llevarse a géminis creo que se le subió la mermelada a la cabeza.-dice esto y Sandra e Raquel de inmediato obedecen al patriarca y se llevan a géminis.

-Oyes life tu y géminis no me han entregado el reporte de lo que paso en el pueblo de camola.-al decir esto life comienza a reir nerviosamente.

-Ah… bueno vera.-dice esto todo nervioso.- boy a ver a mi compañera y a las demás ah… adiós.-dice esto mientras desaparece en una nube de humo.

En el templo los demás miraron extrañados a las reacciones de sus compañeros.

-Oigan no creen que géminis y life hace una linda pareja.-dice en tono de burla Raymundo mientras todos se encogen de hombros, hasta el patriarca y saori.

En el templo de géminis….

Sandra y Raquel llevaban consigo una bolsa llena de frasco de mermelada de mora que encontraron en la alacena de géminis, ella en cambio estaba recostada en su sofá con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-Es la última vez que como 20 tostadas con mermelada de mora.-dice géminis con la bolsa en la cabeza, en ese momento oye a alguien corriendo muy rápido que cuando quiere detenerse termina golpeándose contra un pilar. Géminis estaba en lugar privado de su templo y claro antes de entrar tendría que abrir la puerta. En eso alguien toca la puerta.

-Quien es.-dice géminis

-Soy yo.-responde al otro lado de la puerta.

-Quien yo.-dice géminis a un con la bolsa en la cabeza.

-Life.-dice life que a un estaba al otro lado.

-Que quieres life.-dice géminis

-Un color.-dice life

-Que color.- dice géminis

-Azul….alto que estoy diciendo.-dice life que de abre la puerta con fuerza que termina golpeando a géminis en la cara con la puerta y cae al suelo.

-No hay.-dice géminis desde el suelo.

-Bipolar que haces allí abajo.-dice life al ver a su compañera.

-Nada aquí disfrutando del suelo.- dice sarcásticamente géminis a life.

-Sabes eres muy rara.-dice life

-Gracias a eso le gusta que le digan a una chica.-dice géminis mientras life la toma de brazo y la jala para levantarla.- gracias.

-Bueno dime hiciste el informe de la misión.-dice life con la esperanza que digiera que si.

-No.-responde géminis.

-Que.-dice life.- maldición estamos perdidos.-dice esto y comienza a caminar en círculos.

-Por que te preocupas por eso.-dice géminis que iba rumbo a la cocina.

-Por que el patriarca no lo esta pidiendo y debemos darle un informe de todo.-dice life que sigue a la cocina a géminis y ve que ella saca un frasco de mermelada de moras.- creí que te lo habían quitado por comer en exceso.

-No son las moras es que tome café con cafeína y pues…-dejo de hablar por la pena.- por eso no tomo café con cafeína pero se me olvido que Alejandro siempre se le olvida ese detalle ah… quieres.-dice esto ofreciéndole te.

- Ya veo, entonces debe rieron llevarse el café y no las moras.-dice life mientras toma la taza de te que le esta ofreciendo géminis.- y si hiciste el reporte.

-Claro que si.-dice géminis mientras bebe de su te.- solo que no recuerdo donde lo deje.- y que es lo que me querías decir en el templo del patriarca ya que entre nosotros dos no te entendí nada

-Así ten.-dice life dándole una caja envolvía.- feliz cumple bi……-no termina de hablar pues géminis de inmediato le arrebato el regalo y lo abrió.- polar.- alcazo a decir.

Géminis abrió la caja y se sorprende a ver lo que esta contenía era nada mas y nada menos que todos los juegos que les faltaba, mira a life confundida y este ya no estaba en su lugar, bueno exactamente había salido del la cocina.

-Oyes life .-dice géminis y life se detiene.- de donde los sacaste, son muy difícil de conseguirlos.

-Bueno la verdad es que.-dice life volteando ver a géminis.- esos juegos eran mió, me los habían regalado y pues encontré cierta lista en tu equipaje y pues decidí regalártelos.

-Pero tu ni la azúcar me regalas.-dice géminis sarcásticamente.

-Es que veras, estoy harto de estar peleando contigo, por lo cual te regalo mis videojuegos como tregua.-dice life

-Tregua .-repite géminis algo confundida.

-Si, aquí nace un pacto de paz, claro siempre y cuando no peleamos.-dice life estirando su mano.

Géminis mira confundida a life, no sabia específicamente que hacer en ese momento, solamente bajo su cabeza, sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro, life al no ver respuesta se limita a irse, eso hasta que géminis hablo.

-De acuerdo.-dice esto subiendo la cabeza.- tregua.

Life solo sonríe y luego sale de allí, géminis en cambio se queda parada en el mismo lugar, voltea hacia la ventana se acerca hacia ella, y se recarga. Sigue mirando la ventana, y en eso oye que alguien entra mira hacia esta persona y se pone en guardia.

-Quien eres.-dice géminis, en cambio la persona desconocida se acerca hacia ella, ella intenta gritar pero esta persona le tapa la boca con la mano.

-No te atrevas ha hacer algo géminis.-dice aquel desconocido, en ese momento géminis mira como hay grande derramando en el suelo, esa sangre era de ella.

-Pero tu eres.-dice esto ultimo mientras mira a aquella persona.- pero….

**Continuara……**

* * *

**Hehe espero qe les guste este capitulo hmmm**

**Bueno los dejo n-n qe tengan un lindo diia adiós dejen sus comentarios pliis ok ya casi llego al cap 20 o.0 qe larga la historia**

**En el proximo capitulo….**

-Es raro géminis no ha salido de su templo desde que estuvo alli.-dice Raquel con tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Si lo se es algo raro.-dice Raúl con el mismo tono.- que tal si vamos a verla.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dice ella mientras ambos van rumbo a géminis.

Al llegar al templo se dan cuenta de que no hay nadie, buscan a géminis por todo el lugar, en ese momento Raquel grita y Raúl que estaba en la cocina corre de inmediato hacia donde estaba su compañera, al llegar ella sale llorando y asustada.

-Que es lo que sucede.-dice Raúl preocupado mientras pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Raquel.

-Es géminis, se esta muriendo.-dice esto Raquel.

-Que imposible.-dice Raúl mientras entra al cuarto de géminis, y la encuentra en el suelo sangrándose con la piel pálida.- hay que llevarla a un hospital de inmediato Raquel.


	20. desaparecio

**The new generation golden****.**

**Cap20: desaparecio**

-Suélteme.-dice gémininis estaba luchando para escapar de sus secuestradores.

-Cállate niña, valla das mas lata que afrodita cuando le pisamos sus rosas.-dice shaka que la estaba sujetando de los brazos.

-Valla si que es ruidosa.-dice mu que el estaba recibiendo patadas de géminis.

-Déjenme.-dice géminis que en un movimiento rápido se logra sacarse de ambos ex santos y comienza a correr hacia la salida.

-Como hizo eso.-dice shaka y mu sorprendidos.

-Hay que ir detrás de ella.-dice mu y ambos corren hacia la salida.

En eso entre uno de los pilares sale géminis que ríe bajo al ver que a engañado a ellos comienza a caminar con lentitud a su habitación y entra a esta, PERO por sorpresa de ella alguien la toma detrás y le amenaza con una daga dorada.

-A donde ibas niñita.-dice un encapuchado.

-Nadie me dice niña.-dice esto y intenta golpear aquella persona pero un dolor fuerte en su cuerpo no la deja.- que sucede.

-No me digas que se te olvido que estas desangrándote.-dice el encapuchado que de un solo golpe géminis cae al suelo y el la mira que lleva sus manos a su estomago.- es hora.-dice este con seriedad mientras se acerca a géminis y alza su mano donde tiene la daga dorada y en eso….

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Raquel y Raúl iban bajando del templo de libra directo al de leo pues ambos querían hablar pero iban rumbo a este hablando sobre ellos y sus compañeros.

-En verdad fuiste capas de comerte 20 hot dogs en 5 minutos no te creo.-dice raul mientras se rie.

-Pues créelo por que es verdad.-dice Raquel en tono orgulloso.

-Sabes algo yo pienso que geminis se ve mejor siendo mujer, pues se me hace que geminis se oye algo femenino no lo crees.-dice raul.

-si, Es raro géminis no ha salido de su templo desde que estuvo alli.-dice Raquel con tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Si lo se es algo raro.-dice Raúl con el mismo tono.- que tal si vamos a verla.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dice ella mientras ambos van rumbo a géminis.

Al llegar al templo se dan cuenta de que no hay nadie, buscan a géminis por todo el lugar, en ese momento Raquel grita y Raúl que estaba en la cocina corre de inmediato hacia donde estaba su compañera, al llegar ella sale llorando y asustada.

-Que es lo que sucede.-dice Raúl preocupado mientras pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Raquel.

-Es géminis, se esta muriendo.-dice esto Raquel.

-Que imposible.-dice Raúl mientras entra al cuarto de géminis, y la encuentra en el suelo sangrándose con la piel pálida.- hay que llevarla a un hospital de inmediato Raquel.

Usando la velocidad llegaron al hospital, que al verlos llegar de inmediato los atendieron. Mientras tanto Raquel y Raúl regresaron al santuario a avisar que géminis estaba en el hospital mal herida y todos al saber de esto fueron de inmediato al hospital. Al llegar a este no dejaron entrar a todos a donde géminis se encontraba pues estaba siendo atendida y todos estaban esperando en la sala de espera, claro que antes de ir al hospital todos se vistieron normal y dejaron las armaduras.

Estaban todos preocupados y tras el paso de las horas su preocupación se hacia mas grande, pero los que mas estaban preocupados eran Alejandro y carla, pues como eran los mejores amigo de géminis su preocupación era mayor. Pasaron horas hasta que salio el doctor y hablo.

-Familiares de Susana.-al decir esto nadie se levanto de su lugar.- amigos de Susana.- en ese momento el doctor estaba rodeado de toda la orden athena.

-Dígame doctor como esta.-dice carla y Alejandro.

El doctor solo suspiro y luego hablo.

-Bueno la verdad es que perdio mucha sangre y tenia una herida abierta.-hizo una pausa.- pero no se preocupen ella esa bien solo que por el momento esta delicada.

-Pero se pondra bien verdad.-dice saori.

-Claro solo que por este momento debe permanecer aquí.-al decir esto se oye un ruido provenir de la habitación de Susana. En eso llegué una enfermera.

-Señor la paciente de la habitación 206 escapo.-dice la enfermera.

-Que.-gritan todos incluyendo al doctor.

En menos de 4 segundos todos estancan en la habitación donde se suponía que géminis tenia que estar pero al llegar se dieron cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta y que las sabanas toradas en el suelo además que muchas otras cosas. Todos comenzaron a buscar al bipolar, pero fue en vano. Pues no habia señales de ella en ningún lugar.

-Donde te habrás metido géminis.-piensa life mientras sale corriendo del hospital.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Bueno la verdad estoy feliz por qe nunca en mi vida había llegado a tener mas de 13 capítulos eso esta genial jeje**

**Bueno eso estod0 me despiido dejen reiws o como se escriba..**

**Zayonaraa……**

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo…**

-Que diablos estas haciendo aquí.-dice life mientras miraba a geminis con alegria y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no te incumbe.-dice géminis con toda su frialdad.

-Que quieres decir.-dice life.

-Vete life.-dice géminis mientras baja su cabeza.- no quiero que lastimen a un amigo.

-Amigo.-dice life sorprendido.

-Si uno de mis mejores amigos.-dice géminis.


	21. amigos

**The new generation golde.**

**Cap21: amigos**

En el bosque una persona estaba corriendo, a un que se encontraba herida esta persona a un tenia fuerzas para correr, esta persona tenia un presentimiento, una corazonada de que algo estaba vigilando o siguiendo, sea lo que fuera eso o esa persona hacia que géminis se sintiera vigilada, por suerte suya llega al santuario y corre mas rápido para llegar a su templo.

Mientras tanto sus demás colegas estaban buscando a géminis, mientras tanto dos sombras o mas bien dos personas se acercaban al templo de athena rápidamente, a una gran velocidad que ya iban en medio camino. Mientras tanto en el templo de acuario. Carla al igual que Raymundo estaban haciendo guardia pues athena les pidió que lo hicieran mientras ella intentaba encontrar al desaparecido de géminis, mientras estaban en guardia comenzaron a conversar.

-Ah esto es muy aburrido.-dice ray que estaba sentándose en las escaleras del templo de acuario.

-No se por que estas aquí si deberías estar en tu templo.-dice carla que estaba cruzada de brazos, en cambio al hacer tal comentario ray voltea a verla con una mueca en su cara.

-Pues prefiero estar aquí por que me da flojera ir a mi templo.-al decir esto ray recibe un zape en la cabeza.- que humor ya cásate.

-Igual para ti.-dice carla.

-Cuanto tardara athena para encontrar al bipolar.-dice Raymundo mientras mira hacia el templo de athena.

-No se, será algo difícil pues mi querida amiga es…..-no termina por que fue interrumpida por Raymundo.

-Un caso perdido.-dijo ray mientras comenzaba a reírse como loco.

-Ray cállate, por que el burro hablando de orejas.-dice carla para defender a su amiga.

-Mejor calla tu congeladora.-dice Raymundo a un riéndose, pero esa risa calla cuando siente que sus piernas están congeladas.- que graciosa ahora descongélame carla.

-Yo no fui.-dice carla sorprendida.

-Que entonces si no fuiste tu quien fue.-dice Raymundo sorprendido, cuando en eso dos encapuchados llegan al lugar.

Estos encapuchados sonríen al ver la escena.

-Valla entonces estos son los nuevos caballeros dorados, son solo unos niños.-dice uno de los encapuchados mientras ríe.

Raymundo de levanta de inmediato pues el comentario que aquel encapuchado había hecho lo hizo enojarse tanto que hasta el hielo que cubría sus piernas se termino destrozándose.

-Quienes son ustedes.-dice Raymundo mirando desafiadamente a los encapuchados.

-Eso no es de tu importancia.-responde uno de los encapuchados.- déjenos pasar si no quieren que les pasen nada malo.

-Ja. Ni en un millón de años dejaremos pasar a unos desconocidos como ustedes.-dice carla poniéndose en guardia.- que están buscando o que es lo que quieren.

-Dos cosas.-dice uno de los encapuchados.- primero queremos a géminis y segundo si no seria mucho tu numero telefónico o del celular.- al decir esto recibe un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su compañero encapuchado.

-Ya deja de jugar milo.-dice el encapuchado.- hemos venido por athena y géminis.

-Dijiste milo.-dice Raymundo sorprendido.

-Eso no importa, no dejaremos que se las lleven.-dice carla y en eso ambos encapuchados son congelados por el ataque de polvo de diamantes.

-Valla si que sabes congelar algo.-dice ray.

-Cállate debemos decirle a athena sobre esto.-al decir esto, se oye el ruido del hielo rompiéndose y salen los encapuchados destrozando el hielo.- maldición.-dice esto al ver que no funciono su plan.

-Jaja no esta nada mal, gracias por refrescarnos.-dice uno de los encapuchados mientras con su mano crea una esfera de hielo.- te enseñare lo que es el poder de los polvos de diamantes niña.

En otro sitio…

En el templo de géminis, la dueña del templo estaban en su habitación buscando un objeto realmente valioso para ella o tal vez no, cada objeto era lanzado pues estaba buscando y buscando hasta que se detiene en seco al sentir el cosmos de Raymundo y carla que estaban luchando.

-Maldición debo de darme prisa.-dice ella mientras vuelve en su búsqueda.

En cambio en el templo de athena.

Athena seguía meditando intentando encontrar a géminis, pues aunque parecía ser fácil no lo era, pues dos presencias conocidas por ella estaban allí luchando en contra de dos de sus guerreros.

-No, no quiero que esto sigua así tendré que enfrentarles y salvar a mis guerreros.-dice esto athena mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia acuario.

En otro lugar…

Life, miguel y emily estaban buscando por todas partes del pueblo a su amiga eso hasta que sienten la presencia del cosmos de dos de sus colegas en batallan y corren de inmediatamente hacia ese lugar.

Regresando al lugar de la batalla, Raymundo atacaba con su altares al encapuchado que antes de había burlado de el y de carla. En cambio carla estaba luchando contra el otro encapuchado quien al parecer tenian misma habilidades como su contrincante.

_-Como es posible que tengan el mismo ataque que nosotros_.-piensa Raymundo cuando en eso siente como varias aujas atacan su cuerpo, haciendo que un dolor que el nunca conoció de su ataque le doliera demasiado y cae al suelo.-como es posible que tienes los mismos ataques que yo.-dice raymundo levantándose y mirando a su rival.

-Bueno responderé tu pregunto niño.-dice el encapuchado mientras se quita la capucha.- por que yo soy milo de escorpión el anterior caballero dorado.

-Caballero dorado.-dice carla quien baja la guardia y recibe un golpe en el abdomen.- entonces tu eres…

-Si soy camus de acuario.-dice quitándose la capucha también.

-Imposible, son ustedes los caballeros dorados, nuestros antecesores, nuestros padres revelándose en contra de la diosa que alguna vez ustedes pelearon junto con ella por la paz.-dice Raymundo que se deja llevar por su enojo y intenta atacar de nuevo a sus contrincantes cuando recibe un ataque de ambos guerreros y cae al suelo mal herido.

-Son unos malditos traidores.-dice carla que al igual estaba mal herida, pero era tanto su coraje y su rabia hacia ellos dos que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona estaba detrás de ella y la golpea en la cabeza dejándola caer inconsciente al suelo.

-Valla creí que nunca te volvería a ver seiya.-dice esto milo que mira a seiya que tenia en esos momentos el atuendo del patriarca.

-Entonces vienen por athena, no lo puedo creer.-dice seiya que tenia una mirada seria al igual que el tono de su voz.

En ese momento llega géminis que venia corriendo desde el templo de géminis, al mirar a los ex caballeros reconoció a uno de ellos.

-Camus.-dice géminis.

-Géminis vete de aquí, ya no son los mismos que antes, ahora sus almas esta llena de maldad.-dice seiya

-Eso lo se patriarca, por eso vine a ayudarle, por que no solo buscan athena si no a mi también y como no quiero que mis amigos salgan heridos iré con ellos.-dice géminis decidida por su decisión.

-Esta loca no dejare que se lleven a athena y a una amazona y menos si es dorada.-dice el patriarca, en eso momento milo pierde la paciencia y ataca a seiya que este esquiva el ataque rápidamente.- meteoros de Pegaso.- al decir esto todo el lugar se llena de meteoros que atacan a milo y a camus.

-Maestro.-dice géminis que ataca a milo con una explosión de galaxias.

-Géminis, llévate a Raymundo y a carla a un lugar seguro ya que ambos están inconsciente.-dice seiya y géminis acierta con la cabeza y hace caso a la orden que seiya le da, toma a carla en un brazo y a Raymundo en otro.

-Maestro le deseo suerte.-dice esto ultimo para irse corriendo de alli rápidamente con carla y Raymundo.

-Oyes tu a donde crees que vas.-dice milo que intentaba detenerla pero un ataque de seiya lo detiene.

-Déjala ir ustedes pelearan contra mi.-dice esto seiya mientras se pone en guardia igual que camus y milo.

Géminis estaba corriendo rápidamente como podría para ir a dejar a sus compañeros e ir a ayudar a su maestro, corrió lo mas pronto posible y cuando llego a un lugar seguro dejo a sus compañeros y los miro por ultima ves triste pues sabia muy bien lo que pronto iba a pasar, lo que iba a pasar con ella o a sus amigos, pues la noche anterior había tenido un sueño. Que por tanto que quería sacarlo de su mente no lo podría hacer.

Sus manos se hicieron puños y salio corriendo rumbo a donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, pero antes de llegar a donde estaba el patriarca y los ex caballeros dorados se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que con life, miguel y emily, que al verla se alegraron aunque géminis al verlos se enojo demasiado.

-Que diablos estas haciendo aquí.-dice life mientras miraba a géminis con alegría y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no te incumbe.-dice géminis con toda su frialdad.

-Que quieres decir.-dice life.

-Vete life.-dice géminis mientras baja su cabeza.- no quiero que lastimen a un amigo.

-Amigo.-dice life sorprendido.

-Si uno de mis mejores amigos.-dice géminis. Mientras miraba a emily, miguel y a life.- si les pasa algo a ustedes amigos míos nunca me lo perdonaría por lo cual les pido que se vallan, ahora mismo.-dice esto géminis mientras daba la media vuelta y les daba la espada.

No lo haremos.-dice emily.- todos somos amigos, como una familia por lo cual debemos estar unidos en las buenas y en las malas, por que eso somos los amigos, los que se apoyan los unos a los otros.- al decir esto géminis los mira de reojo.

Emily tiene razón géminis, si estamos aquí es para luchar juntos todos como amigos.-dice miguel.

Geminis es un nombre que ya no usare.-dice esto en un susurro.- vallasen por las buenas o si no…

O si no que Susana que nos haras.-dice life.

Los matare.-dice geminis mirandolos. Mientras que su cosmos aumenta pero este es agresivo y peligroso.

**Continuara…….**

* * *

**Oh esto ya se puso mui interesante hehe.**

**Al menos ya salieron camus y milo ¡quien ganara seiya o los ex caballeros dorados..? okei los dejo con la continuación…**

**Asi antes, agradesco de corazon a la gente qe lee i comenta esta historia la verdad ustedes son los qe m ayudan a seguir adelante les deseo lo mejor i les envio saluud0s =)…..**

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo.**

Maestro….-dice géminis viendo lo que ha sucedido enfrente a sus ojos. Se dejo llevar por su enojo y estaba apunto de atacar cuando alguien la detiene

Detenganse.-dice athena que había llegado al lugar y había visto todos.- por favor ya no sigan mas.-dice la diosa con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Athena…-dice camus y milo en un susurro.


	22. seiya muere

**Hola a los lectores de este fic, bueno solo vengo a informales que a partir de este capitulo geminis se llamara por su verdadero nombre Susana, para que no se me vallan a confundir bueno es es todo, disfruten la lectura, muchas gracias por sus comentarios….**

**Posdata: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos de ellos los demás no XD**

**The new generation golde.**

**Cap22: seiya muere.**

Un silencio sepulcral hubo en ese instante, ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que su compañera les había dicho, acaso si ellos llegaran a no obedecer a su compañera, ella misma le quitaría la vida, pero por que, por que reaccionaba de esa forma.

-Dime Susana, por que nos mataras si no hacemos caso de tus ordenes.-dice emily que la miraba fijamente.

-No me obligaras a matarte…..-hace una pausa mientras su cosmos se vuelve cada vez mas violento.- o si.-dice esto ultimo bajando su cosmos.

Emily solo mira a Susana con rabia, tenia tantas ganas de enfrentársele pero eso seria una perdida de tiempo, pues bien saben ellos que una pelea entre dos caballeros dorados puede durar mas de mil días, miguel también quería saber que estaba sucediendo, por que ese cambio de actitud al igual que life, otro momento de silencio nació entre ellos, life deseaba en ese momento saber que era lo que estaba pensando su compañera. Susana miro a sus compañeros y al ver que ya no iban a hablarle o a detenerla dio la media vuelta y comenzó a marchar, eso hasta que alguien o algo la detiene. Pero decide seguir pero se detuvo al sentir como una rosa negra rosa por su mejilla provocándole una leve herida en esta, la rosa negra queda clavada contra en el suelo.

-A donde crees que vas Susana.-dice emily que sostenía otra rosa negra en su mano.

-Ahora me vez como un enemigo emily.-dice Susana que da media vuelta para estar enfrente de sus compañeros.

-Siempre te he visto como una, no se que piensen los demás de ti pero para mi siempre lo fuiste.-dice emily, en eso Susana comienza a reír.- ahora que te causa risa.-dice esto con tono de enojo.

-Tienes razón, soy su enemiga.-dice Susana dejando de reír.- siempre lo he sido y ustedes no lo sabían.-al decir esto emily al igual que sus demás compañeros se sorprendieron.- yo sabia lo que iba a pasar y lo que pronto pasara, los estoy perdonando a ustedes ex compañeros míos.-dice esto mientras concentra su cosmos en su mano derecha.- pero, me vengare por la herida que me has hecho.-dice esto y ataca a life, emly y miguel.- otra dimensión.-dice esto y un portal se abre detrás de ellos y son jalados al portal, que cuando entraron en este el portal se cerro.- _no puedo dejar que les hagan daño, aunque ahora me vean como una traidora._.- piensa esto ultimo dando media vuelta y comenzando a correr hacia la casa de acuario.

En la casa de acuario…

Una gran guerra de luces había en ese sitio, medio templo y algunas ruinas se encontraban tanto congeladas como derrumbadas a causa de la gran fuerza que había en ese momento. Seiya es atacado por el rayo de aurora de camus y la auja escarlata de milo, tenias varias heridas en el cuerpo tanto como seiya y los ex santos dorados.

-No puedo creer que estén atacando a athena.-dice esto seiya mientras se levanta del suelo.

-Ja seiya no has cambiado en nada.-dice milo que sonreía, al igual que seiya tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo y luego mira a camus de reojo que este se estaba levantando.- seiya, no debo de ser adivino para saber que este lugar, este templo será tu tumba.- dice milo.

-En tus sueños milo.-dice seiya mientras concentra una gran fuerza en su mano derecha y corre hacia la velocidad de la luz hacia donde milo estaban para atacarlo.- muere de nuevo, METEOROS DE PEGASO.-al decir esto milo recibe el ataque y sale volando hacia un pilar, que al hacer contacto con este se derrumba por completo.

Camus aprovecha de que seiya se ha distraído con milo y comienza a avanzar hacia donde este esta para atacarlo por sorpresa, eso hasta que es atacado el por alguien mas que había llegado allí

-OTRA DIMENSION.-se oye decir una voz, camus semi logra esquivar el ataque, pues lo recibió pero no con mucha fuerza, por mala suerte de camus no se dio cuenta de que Susana se había acercado hacia el a la velocidad de la luz y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Te dije que te quedaras con carla y Raymundo.-dice seiya mirando de reojo a Susana.

-Lo siento maestro, pero si aprendí algo de usted fue de que nunca en la vida, hagas caso a tus superiores.-dice esto Susana que seguía en guardia.- además no se preocupen por ellos los deje en un lugar seguro.

-Eso espero.-dice seiya mientras suspira.

En eso los escombros en donde había caído y golpeado milo comienzan a moverse, al igual que camus comienza a reaccionar, los escombros sale volando por todas partes y entre ellos sale milo que estaba algo herido pero a un así podía mantenerse de pie y por otro lado camus se levanta mientras se limpia con la manos la sangre que comenzó a frotar en sus labios a causa del golpe de Susana.

-Valla al parecer la amazona de géminis es mas fuerte de lo que imaginamos milo.-dice camus que se había levantado por completo mientras su cosmos comenzaba a frotar.

-Esto va hacer algo emocionante camus.-dice milo que al igual que camus ya estaba totalmente levantando.- terminemos con esto ya.-dice milo mientras se prepara para atacar.- mueran ALTARES.-al decir esto miles de aujas salen disparadas hacia donde estaba Susana y seiya. Seiya logra esquivar las aujas de milo, en cambio Susana solo logra recibir algunas de ellas.

-COMETA PEGASO.-dice seiya que concentro todo su cosmos en su manos para atacar y es acompañado por Susana que utiliza la OTRA DIMENSION. Que al ser combinadas crea un poder fuerte que se impacta contra milo y camus, lo cual al recibir el ataque que choca contra ellos una luz enorme se provoca y una explosión igual.

Seiya miro todo mientras que Susana cae al suelo de rodillas y comienza a toser.

-Que es lo que tienes Susana.-dice seiya que se inclina para ayudarla a levantarse. Susana se levanta con ayuda de seiya mientras se limpia con su mano un poco de sangre que había tosido.

-No es nada malo maestro.-dice Susana mientras sonríe. Pero de inmediato esa sonrisa se borra al ver como sus oponentes se levantaba del suelo.- maldición.- maldijo por debajo.

-Ahora es su turno de morir.-dice milo que ataca con ANTARES, mientras camus lo acompaña con RAYO DE AURORA. Seiya al ver el resultado de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, empuja a Susana que cae al suelo y este recibe el ataque que era demasiado fuerte debido a que camus y milo habían aumentado su cosmos al máximo, seiya se impacto con el ataque en una de las paredes del templo de acuario, una gran explosión hubo en ese momento y el templo de acuario se derrumbo.

Una gran nube de polvo se provoco al caer el templo, entre los escombros salieron milo y camus muy heridos, y por otra parte Susana estaba saliendo de los escombros mientras se llevaba una mano a su hombro derecho que habia salido herido, en cambio seiya logra salir muy mal herido de los escombros y camina débilmente hacia Susana.

-Susana protege a athena, como lo he hecho yo durante mi tiempo.-dice esto mientras sonríe, en ese momento seiya comienza a toser mucha pero mucha sangre por la boca y cae al suelo totalmente muerto, su cosmos habia desaparecido por completo.

-Maestro….-dice Susana viendo lo que ha sucedido enfrente a sus ojos. Se dejo llevar por su enojo y estaba apunto de atacar cuando alguien la detiene

-Deténganse.-dice athena que había llegado al lugar y había visto todos.- por favor ya no sigan mas.-dice la diosa con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Athena…-dice camus y milo en un susurro.

-Athena.-dice Susana, mientras que saori camina hacia donde esta el cuerpo de seiya, se inclina y lo toma entre sus brazos mientras abraza el cuerpo sin vida del patriarca seiya.

Athena dura un tiempo abrazando el cuerpo de seiya, y luego mira a camus y milo.

-Dígame, por que, por que han regresado del mundo de los muertos.-dice athena mientras lagrimas seguían frotando de sus ojos.

-Hemos venido por ti athena, nuestro dios nos ha mandado.-dice camus mientras cierra sus ojos.- aunque tambien hemos venido por…..-no termina la frase por que es interrumpido en ese momento.

-Por mi verdad.-dice Susana que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Si.-dice milo secamente.

-De acuerdo, iré con ustedes.-dice athena, mientras deja de nuevo el cuerpo de seiya en el suelo y se levanta.

-Athena usted no puede ir con ellos.-dice Susana.

-No iré sola por que tu vendrás conmigo verdad.-dice athena mirando a Susana, ella en cambio baja la cabeza y después de unos momentos acierta con la cabeza.- de acuerdo vamos.

En otro sitio….

Life, emily y miguel se encontraban debajo de un arbol, estaban inconscientes, eso hasta que life abre los ojos y se da cuenta que estan en el jardin de la sala gemela.

-Como es posible.-dice life, en eso mira a sus compañeros que a un yacian inconsciente en el suelo, se levanta y camina hacia la salida del jardin al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Susana y athena que caminaban detrás de camus y milo.- Susana, athena a donde van.-dice life y en eso se detiene athena.

-Life….-dice saori.- por favor cuida del santuario.-dice esto athena y life en ese momento entiende lo que esta apunto de ocurrir.

-Athena no boy a permitir que se valla.-dice life mientras se pone delante de su diosa, haciéndole entender que no permitira que ella se valla.

-Life.-dice saori, Susana se detiene y le hace señal a camus y milo que las esperen en la salida, ella en cambio camina hacia donde esta su diosa y life.

-Athena por favor le pido que se adelante, yo la alcanzare luego se lo prometo.-dice esto Susana y saori acierta con la cabeza y le pasa a un lado a life y se va caminando hacia la entrada.

Life mira a Susana directamente.

-Que es lo que esta pasando aquí Susana y quiero la verdad.-dice life. Susana solo suspira y luego voltea para verlo.

-Athena ha tomado la decisión de ir a enfrentarse contra Zeus ella sola, pero me pidió de que la acompañara.-dice esto Susana seriamente.

-No puedes ir y no te dejare.-dice life seriamente también.- crees que no se que es lo que tienes.-dice life.

-A que te refieres.-dice Susana que no entendía en ese momento de lo que life le estaba hablando.

-Tu enfermedad.-al decir esto life Susana abre sus ojos de sorpresa.

-Quien te lo dijo.-dice ella bajando la cabeza.

-El doctor antes de que saliera a buscarte.-dice life.- soy el único que sabe de ello, le pedí al doctor que no le digiera a saori y a los demás.

-Gracias y perdóname.-dice Susana

-Perdonarte de que.-dice life que recibe un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y cae al suelo adolorido.

-Por eso, no puedo dejar que alguien mas salga lastimado life.-dice esto Susana y le da la espalda a life y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.- _perdóname amigos míos, pero he tomado la decisión y mi destino, aunque algunos de ustedes salgan adoloridos, carla, Alejandro me gustaria haberlos visto por ultima vez…._

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Hola gente linda bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo del dia de hoy hehe..bueno segun esto tenia planeado de qe en la escena o mas bien en la parte final de este capitulo, cuando life mira a athena y a susana pasar por alli el iba a atacar a susana y medio matarla pero life tambien iba a morir por qe susana lo iba a matar utilizando el puño endemoniado, pero con ayuda de mi nita le cambiamos el final haha**

**n-n espero que alla siido de su agrado en caso de que tengan una duda o algo por el estilo avisamen plis aquí les boe a responder n-n**

**eso es todo por hoy ya les dejo el adelante del proximo capitulo,**

**dejen sus comentarios y les deseo lo mejor a todos :D**

* * *

**en el proximo capitulo….**

-Usted debe de ser la diosa athena la hija de mi señor Zeus.-dice un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, mientras hace una reverencia ante athena.

-Usted quien es.-dice Susana que lo mira fijamente, como si intentaba reconocerlo o algo asi.

-El joven de cabellos negros mira a Susana y se sorprende al verla, pero luego cierra sus ojos y le contesta.

-Yo soy seiko el ángel de la oscuridad, amazona de géminis es un placer conocerla al igual que la diosa athena.-dice esto besando la mano de saori y luego mirar a Susana.- _Susana…_acompañarme por aquí athena, camus, milo y la amazona de géminis.


	23. el palacio de zeus

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap23; el palacio de Zeus.**

_-Mamá mira lo que he hecho.-_dice una niña de cabellos azules morados y ojos verdes esmeralda. Mientras sonríe y esconde algo detrás de ella.- adivina que es mama

-No se Susana dime que es. una bella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Mientras abraza a su hija y le quita lo que ella escondía y lo miraba.

-Mamá.-dice ella mientras hace un pequeño actó de berinches.- no es justo.

-Ya hija será para otro día.-dice la mujer de cabellos negros mientras le da un beso en la frente a su hija.- mi pequeña Susana.

-Mamá.-dice la niña mientras la abraza.- te quiero mucha mama.

* * *

El camino hacia el palacio de Zeus fue silencioso, iban en ese momento caminando por un bosque que era tranquilo y demasiado silencioso además de que sus árboles eran frondosos, apenas se podían oír los ruidos de las aves y de los animales que habitaban en este. Camus y milo iban caminando hacia delante conversando al parecer, athena iba detrás de ellos caminando y al parecer iba guardando silencio aunque en realidad estaba pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo, que sus guerreros mas fuertes estaban revelándosele, la muerte de seiya y que es lo que iba a suceder con sus ahora caballeros y amazonas dorados, cada pensamiento iba y venia de su mente.

Susana en cambio iba caminando detrás de su diosa perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que siempre había tenido en su vida, por que se sentía mal, que es lo que había hecho malo, por que su padre la odiaba cuando estaba con vida, por que sus antecesores se habían unido con otro dios, pero lo que mas temía era de que se volvería a encontrar con el, con la persona que ella siempre había querido tener su amor, su padre. Aunque ella sabia que dentro de poco ya no se tendría que preocupar por eso.

Athena miro hacia atrás y miro como Susana venia caminando con la mirada perdida, estaba preocupada por ella por lo cual decidió romper el silencio que había en ese momento entre ellas.

-En que tanto piensas Susana.-dice athena mientras sigue caminando pero a un lado de ella.

-Susana solo sonríe y luego contesta.

-En nada en especial athena.-dice Susana mientras mira a su diosa.

Athena solo se limita a sonreír como respuesta, en ese momento se detienen pues camus y milo se habían detenido, y al parecer estaban hablando en voz baja.

-Oyes camus tu sabes en donde queda el palacio de Zeus.-dice milo con la esperanza de que su compañero supiera.

-Pues claro que no….se supone que tu tienes el mapa.-dice camus que una venita estaba naciendo en su frente.- no me digas que la perdiste.

-No claro que no…..-dice milo mientras se hace algo chibi.- solo lo extravié.

-Que tu que.-dice camus que grita debido al enojo.- 1….2…..3….4.-se pone a contar camus.

-Por que estas contando.-dice milo curioso.

-Para tranquilizarme y no tenerte que congelar por idiota milo.-le responde camus mientras termina de contar y se relaja.- lo bueno es que yo traigo un mapa de respuesta haber….-dice camus sacando el mapa y mirándolo.- es por aquí.-dice tomando de nuevo la marcha.

Entonces athena, Susana, camus y milo siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a ver el palacio de Zeus, o más bien el santuario de Zeus caminaron y después se toparon con las escaleras y comenzaron a subir, eso hasta que una voz hizo que se detuvieran.

-Quien esta allí.-dice una voz masculina. Haciendo que camus y milo se detuvieran y Susana y athena hicieron lo mismo.

-Somos nosotros ya hemos llegado y trajimos a athena y a la amazona de géminis.- responde camus seriamente.

En ese momento sale un joven que portaba una armadura color oscuro y de alas del mismo tono con un casco en la cabeza que cubría bien su rostro, camino hacia donde estaba athena y se inclino ante ella quitándose el casco como en señal de respeto.

-Usted debe de ser la diosa athena la hija de mi señor Zeus.-dice un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, mientras hace una reverencia ante athena.

-Usted quien es.-dice Susana que lo mira fijamente, como si intentaba reconocerlo o algo así.

El joven de cabellos negros mira a Susana y se sorprende al verla, pero luego cierra sus ojos y le contesta.

-Yo soy seiko el ángel de la oscuridad, amazona de géminis es un placer conocerla al igual que la diosa athena.-dice esto besando la mano de saori y luego mirar a Susana.- _Susana…_acompañarme por aquí athena, camus, milo y la amazona de géminis.

Caminaron por un pasillo que los llevo a la sala donde se encontraba el trono de Zeus, al lado del trono de Zeus había varios tronos como unos 15 en total, Susana miro cada centímetro del lugar y se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí. Volteo hacia donde estaba el ángel oscuro que estaba hablando con camus y milo, al terminar estos de hablar camus y milo caminaron hacia la puerta donde habían entrado y salieron de la sala, dejando a athena y a Susana solas con el ángel oscuro.

-Athena por favor puede sentarse en algunos de los tronos, para que pueda reposar mi señor Zeus la atenderá lo mas pronto posible.-dice el ángel oscuro, mientras hace una reverencia y sale de allí.

Susana solo se queda mirando el trono de Zeus y después mira hacia donde los demás tronos que están, una pregunta vino en ese momento a su mente. ¡ que es lo que estaban haciendo esos tronos allí? Miro a su alrededor hasta que luego de unos segundos sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que lentamente iba perdiendo la conciencia.

-No puede ser…-dice Susana antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-Susana.-dice athena totalmente asustada por lo que le acaba de pasar. Camina hacia donde Susana se encuentra inconciente, era solo unos 3 metros de distancia.

Athena se incorpora para ver que era lo que tenia Susana y al ver que no tenia ninguna herida se quedo pensativa, eso hasta que unos pasos hicieron eco por el lugar y athena inmediatamente volteo hacia donde se dirigía a que ruido.

-Padre.-dijo athena al ver a la persona que ahora estaba parada a un lado del trono de Zeus, esa persona era Zeus.

-Athena al parecer ya has llegado.-dice Zeus mientras se sienta en su trono.

-Padre tu que le has hecho a mi…-no termina de hablar pues Zeus la interrumpe.

-No le he hecho nada malo, aunque hay algo de que quiero hablar contigo hija mía.-dice Zeus levantándose de su trono mientras su tono de voz y la mirada era seria.- he pensado mucho y ya es tiempo que los humanos sufran sus pecados.

-Que quieres decir padre.-dice athena temiendo a lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-Que ha llegado la hora, el final de los seres humanos.-dice Zeus secamente y seriamente.

-Que.-dice athena levantándose de golpe.- no dejare que hagas eso padre.-dice ella seriamente.- los humanos son los seres vivos que yo protejo no dejare que nada les pase.

-Eres una tonta athena, los humanos son seres vivos sin sentimientos, no merecen vivir.-dice Zeus.- hace años atrás unos 10 exactamente reviví a tus caballeros dorados los mas fuertes he valientes y los entrene, y ellos entrenaron a mis Ángeles que al parecer ya conociste a uno.-dice Zeus.

-Si ya lo he visto, ya tenias planeado todo esto.-dice athena enojada.

-Si, hace años atrás.-dice Zeus.

-Pero dime por que mandaste a buscar a Susana cuando iban a buscarme.-dice athena.

-Por que ella ha sido como un títere.-dice Zeus.

-Que quieres decir.-dice athena.

-No vez, acaso no sabes que yo he controlado toda su vida, yo hice que su padre la odiaba, que tuviera enemigos, también le quite la vida a su madre.-dice esto mientras ríe a carcajadas.

-Pero por que.-dice athena mirando a su padre.

-Fácil, por que ella es un peligro para mi, como otra persona solo que de ella ya me encargue.-dice Zeus.- aunque debo confesar que hay algo que nunca controle, que fue sus sentimientos y sus emociones además de su salud.-comienza a caminar hasta donde athena se encontraba.

-Eres un maldito padre.-dice athena haciendo puños sus manos.-

-Athena, athena fíjate bien, haré que unos de tus actualmente guerreros mueran en las manos de sus propios padres eso será muy interesante.-dice Zeus.

-No lo permitiré.-dice athena tomando su Niké y estando a punto de atacar a su padre cuando queda totalmente inmóvil.- pero que….-miro hacia la persona quien la había paralizado, pero no estaba solo si no que a su lado estaba otras personas vistiendo armaduras totalmente divinas.- no puede ser…-dice mientras frotan lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Athena hace mucho que no nos veníamos.-dice shura.

-Si diez años exactamente.-dice saga.

-Si aunque ahora ya no son mis santos.-dice athena.

-Lo sabemos, ahora le servimos a nuestro señor Zeus.-dice afrodita.

Zeus camino hacia los ex santos dorados y dijo en voz alta y seria.

-Ya saben que hacer, vallan ahora mismo para que athena sufra.-dice Zeus y los ex santos aciertan con la cabeza y desaparecen a la velocidad de la luz excepto saga que se quedo allí,

Athena con una mirada preocupante, pues quería saber que es lo que iba a suceder o que es lo que le había ordenado Zeus a sus ex santos.

-Saga, lleva a la amazona de géminis al calabozo, luego veré que haré con ella, seiko.-dijo Zeus y apareció de inmediato el ángel de la oscuridad.

-Llamo señor.-dice el estando inclinado ante su dios.

-Si lleva a mi hija athena no quiero que vea la sorpresa que tengo para ella.-dice Zeus sonriendo malévolamente, seiko solo acierta con la cabeza y camina hacia donde se encuentra athena.

-Athena le ruego que me acompañe por las buenas.-dice seiko y athena resigna sigue a seiko hacia un pasillo y salen de la sala.

-Saga, has lo que te he ordenado y después ve con tus compañeros tal vez te necesiten, pero antes deja a su hija en el calabozo y te recomiendo encadenarla.

-Si Zeus.-dice saga mientras camina hacia donde Susana se encuentra inconsciente y la toma en sus brazos. Y sale de allí rumbo al calabozo.

-Veremos hasta donde llegare con mi plan.-dice Zeus sentándose en su trono, mientras se pone a pensar

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola espero que les guste este capitulo,**

**Agradesco de corazon a los que leen y comenta la historia n-n en verdad gracias, espero qe este capitulo sea de su agrado eso es todo..**

**Los dejo..adioz y cuidasen qe dios los bendiga..**

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo….**

Una dulce melodía se oye en el lugar haciendo hueco allí. Mientras que lentamente iba recordando como había llegado allí. Eso hasta que alguien entro a la sala seiko dejo de tocar la melodía y miro a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que estas pensando saga.-dice mirando al ex santo de géminis.

-No es nada.-dice saga mirando al joven.- solo que recordé algo que no debí recordar.

-Ja. Yo igual recordé algo, aunque debo de admitir que hace años no veía a Susana ha crecido.-dice seiko mientras vuelve a tocar la flauta.

-Como sabias que ella seguía con vida.-dice saga mirándolo.

-Ja, nunca me harás tonto saga, siempre lo sabia.-dice seiko dejando de tocar la melodía y aprieta la flauta con sus manos haciendo que esta se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-Al parecer tu también la odias.-dice saga

-Te equivocas, yo no la odio si no la amo.-dice esto ultimo seiko saliendo de la sala con la mano sangrándose. Dejando a saga solo.


	24. mi promesa

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap24; mi promesa.**

**Santuario de athena…**

-No puedo creer lo que nos acabas de decir.-dice Alejandro que estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en un pilar del templo de athena.

-Pues es la verdad.-dice life que estaba sentado en las escaleras del templo de athena al del patriarca.- Susana y athena se fueron con el enemigo

-Tal vez era una trampa.-dice emily que estaba sosteniendo una rosa roja y la olía.

-No lo creo emily.-dice Raúl que iba llegando con los demás.

-Donde esta carla y Raymundo.-dice Sandra al no ver a ambos allí.

-Raymundo esta inconsciente y carla no sabemos salio a un lugar a desahogarse.-dice Alejandro.

-Pero que fue lo que paso aquí.-dice agnus mirándolos directamente.

Life solo cerró los ojos y suspiro, Alejandro en cambio miro hacia el cielo y dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros y comenzó a caminar hacia el templo de athena.

-A donde vas Alejandro.-dice miguel que estaba sentado a un lado de life.

-A buscar respuestas.-responde este antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-Respuestas.-dice life en voz baja.- _es lo mismo que yo deseo._

**Palacio de Zeus….**

En una sala cuatro personas estaban reunidas, el lugar donde estaban era una sala grande y confortable, además de elegante.

-Bueno a que no has llamado.-dice uno de ellos de cabellos azules corto y ojos del mismo tono.

-Los he llamado para algo importante.-dice el mayor de todos de cabellos dorados y ojos plateados.

-Pero de que.-dice una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos morados.

-Lo que sucede es que ahora que Zeus ha decidido atacar a su hija athena y castigar a los humanos irresponsables.-dice esto y hace una pequeña pausa.- al parecer pelearemos con los caballeros dorados actuales.

-Valla eso será todo un reto.-dice el joven de cabellos azules.

-Lo se, Andrés.-dice el cabello dorado.- aunque hay un problema.

-Cual.-dice un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.

-Que al parecer seiko tiene un relación o una conexión con unos de estos santos dorados.

En ese momento hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el de cabellos rojos se levanta de su lugar y mira al de cabellos dorados.

-Que es lo que intentas decir.-dice este.

-Kayto lo que quiero decir que hay una conexión entre seiko y la amazona de géminis.-dice el cabellos dorado.

-Eso es imposible, seiko apenas conoce a esa amazona.-dice la pelinegra.- además conocemos a seiko y es el mas serio de nosotros.

-Eso lo se casandra, tu, yo, Andrés, kayto y seiko somos Ángeles de Zeus.-dice este mirando hacia la ventana.- pero tal vez no conocemos del todo bien a seiko.

-Eso te equivocas seiko es mi mejor amigo es como un hermano para mi.-dice kayto mientras camina hacia la salida. Pero en ese momento se detiene al ver a seiko en la puerta.- seiko

-Algo esta bien aquí.-dice seiko seriamente mientras camina hacia delante para quedar en medio de la sala.

En ese momento hubo otro momento de silencio, Andrés camino hacia donde estaba seiko tomándolo del cuello y amenazándolo.

-Dime maldito que tienes que ver con esa amazona de athena.-dice Andrés tomando a seiko del cuello.

-De que estas hablando.-dice seiko que al parecer estaba tranquilo.

-Ya Andrés deja en paz a seiko.-dice casandra.

-No lo haré hasta que confiese que tiene con esa amazona de géminis.-dice Andrés a un teniendo a seiko en el cuello.

-Ya dejen de pelear.-dice el cabellos dorados, en ese momento Andrés deja a sostener a seiko del suelo y lo suelta.- ahora dinos seiko, queremos la verdad.

-Ja, la verdad de que.-dice seiko desafiante.

-Si queremos la verdad.-dice casandra.

-Pues la verdad, no quiero que se metan en mi vida.-dice seiko levantándose y saliendo de allí inmediatamente.

-Lo sabia.-dice Andrés.

Seiko iba caminando por un pasillo, totalmente enojado, estaba furioso, todo por culpa de sus amigos como es que sabían sobre lo que tenia o sentía por aquella amazona, dejo de caminar y decidió correr.

En otra parte…

En los calabozos, Susana se encontraba con sus manos estaban encadenadas mientras estaba sentada en el frió suelo de aquel lugar. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo frio, mientras mira al suelo y observa como va cayendo gota por gota de sangre.

Allí en la entrada de aquel calabozo seiko observaba a Susana, había pasado varios años desde que no la veía por lo cual no estaría mal verla un poco aunque no le importaba nada lo que les demás pensaban el estaba seguro de algo que el haría lo posible para que no sufriera de nuevo por que fue la promesa.

******Flash back*******

-Muy bien hecho Susana al parecer controlas muy bien tu cosmos.-dice el maestro de Susana mientras le sonríe.

-Muchas gracias maestro.-dice Susana.- algún día seré muy fuerte y será por los dos, por mi para ser muy fuerte y por usted maestro que nunca logro su sueño debido a su enfermedad.

-Gracias Susana, sera mejor que te vallas tu madre a de estar muy preocupada.-dice el maestro de Susana mientras le revuelve los cabellos.

-Ja, ja OK maestro lo veré mañana.-dice esto ultimo para irse corriendo.

Entre unos árboles un niño miraba la escena, mientras se escondía entre las ramas de los árboles para no ser visto, en ese momento el ruido de una rama rompiéndose hace que el niño caiga del arbol y se revele ante Susana que por un poco le cae encima.

-Auch mi cabeza.-dice el niño pelinegro.

-Quien eres tú.-dice Susana mirando al niño que esta enfrente de ella.

El niño al oír la voz de Susana y la mirada de ella, inmediatamente se levanta y se prepara para salir corriendo, pero para suerte suya un señor detrás de el lo toma de la camisa y lo levanta hacia arriba

-No oiga déjame.-dice el pequeño mientras comienza a patalear intentando así escapar.

-Quien eres tu niño.-dice Susana a un mirando al niño que este al tener su mirada se ruboriza.

-Ah….por favor no me mires.-dice el niño ocultando su mirada, mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Niño por que escondes tu rostro enfrente de una niña.-dice el maestro de Susana, que a un seguía sosteniendo al niño.-acaso te gusta.

-No, no no es eso señor.-dice el niño volteando hacia el maestro de Susana.

-Entonces, por que te escondes.-dice el maestro mirando al niño.

-Bueno…solamente quería ver como entrenaba Susana.-dice el niño todo apenado.

-Como es que sabes mi nombre.-dice Susana sorprendida.

Un silencio hubo en ese momento aunque fue corto pues Susana lo había interrumpido.

-Dime como es que sabes mi nombre.-dice Susana.

-Ah, me lo dijeron por allí.-dice el niño mirando a Susana.- siempre lo quise saber.

-Pero por que.-dice Susana mirando al niño.

-Por…..que eh… yo solamente quería conocerte, como había escuchado por allí que tu te convertirás en un santo de athena, no lo creía.-dice el niño mientras el maestro de Susana lo baja.

-Entonces es por eso, la verdad a un no se si lo seré.-dice Susana.

Tenlo por seguro que si, y si te conviertes en un santo de athena prométeme que lucharas contra mi, y no tendrás piedad.-dice el niño extendiendo su mano como acuerdo.

Susana miro al niño y depuse miro su mano que estaba en ese momento extendida hacia ella. Ella lentamente extendió también su mano para terminar estrechándola con la del niño. El niño sonrió al ver como su mano era extractada con el mano de Susana.

Recuerda de nombre, es seiko.-dice el niño.

*****fin del flash back*****

**Santuario de athena…**

-De acuerdo ya estoy harto.-dice mascara de muerte.- ya quiero pelear contra esos bebes.

-J-a, le dices bebe hasta a tu hijo.-dice afrodita riéndose.

-No el termino bebe es para sus hijos, ya que el mió es todo un hombre.-dice mascara muy orgulloso.

-en primer lugar los hijos de todos ya están grandes.-dice shura metiéndose en la conversación.- además el mió es el mas fuerte.

-Eso dilo por ti shura por el mió es el mayor y el mas fuerte.-dice Aldebarán del mismo tono que mascara.

-Ja pero no es tan listo como mi hijo.-dice shaka que también se metió en la conversación.

-Ja eso no lo digas que mí hija es mas fuerte que ustedes.-dice camus también entrando en la conversación.

-Mi hijo es el mas galán de todos.-dice milo.- al igual que su padre.

-Si como quieras milo, pero mi hija es una maestra de armas.-dice aioros que entro también en la conversación.

-Digan lo que quieran pero mi hija tiene la habilidad de reparar las armaduras.-dice mu orgulloso.

-Cordero presumido.-dicen todos en ese momento.

-Mira quien habla.-dice mu enojado.

-Cállate cordero.-dicen todos amenazándolo.

-Callemen entonces.-al decir esto mu comienza una pelea entre todos los caballeros

-Oigan no creen que nos puedan oir.-dice aioria que en ese instante se detiene de pelear pues Raymundo y miguel los estaba observando desde la entrada del templo de Escorpio.

-Oigan no se pueden callar intentamos ver el partido de México contra sub. África.-al decir esto miguel todos los caballeros regresan a su pocision.

-Que ya empezó.-dicen todos los dorados bueno ex dorados.

-Si y no dejan oír.-dice raymundo.

-Bueno ah….lo podemos ver con ustedes.-dice milo con ojitos de gato con botas.

-Oyes eso es mió cópiale a alguien mas.-dice aioria.

-De acuerdo, solo que no hagan ruido.-dice miguel.

En menos de lo que canta un gallos todos los dorados y ex dorados estaban reunidos en la sala del templo de Escorpio mirando la pantalla plana enorme que tenían el partido, juntos gritaban cuando México anotaba un gol, demás de estar comiendo palomitas y una que otra fritura.

-Vamos tu puedes chicharito.-dice raquel, en eso comienzan a gritar por el gol.

-gol.-se oye el grito de todos.

-Ganamos si.-dicen todos al mismo tiempo, en ese momento hay un silencio.

Que hacen ellos aquí.-dice life al darse cuenta de los ex santos.

No tengo idea.-responde Raúl.

Alto estamos en una guerra t celebrando.-dice Alejandro, en ese momento tanto como santos dorados y los ex santos se ponen en guardia.

Bueno es hora de ver quien es mejor.-dice mascara tronándose los nudillos.

**Palacio de Zeus….**

Una dulce melodía se oye en el lugar haciendo hueco allí. Mientras que lentamente iba recordando como había llegado allí. Eso hasta que alguien entro a la sala seiko dejo de tocar la melodía y miro a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que estas pensando saga.-dice mirando al ex santo de géminis.

-No es nada.-dice saga mirando al joven.- solo que recordé algo que no debí recordar.

-Ja. Yo igual recordé algo, aunque debo de admitir que hace años no veía a Susana ha crecido.-dice seiko mientras vuelve a tocar la flauta.

-Como sabias que ella seguía con vida.-dice saga mirándolo.

-Ja, nunca me harás tonto saga, siempre lo sabia.-dice seiko dejando de tocar la melodía y aprieta la flauta con sus manos haciendo que esta se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-Al parecer tu también la odias.-dice saga

-Te equivocas, yo no la odio si no la amo.-dice esto ultimo seiko saliendo de la sala con la mano sangrándose. Dejando a saga solo.

-Maldito amor fraterna.-dice saga, viendo que seiko ya no estaba alli.-como es que se dio cuenta.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero qe les guste este capitulo ah lo del juego de futbol ya estaba planeado hehe XD en caso de qe pregunten es qe eh estado viendo el pardido jeje**

**Bueno ya no los aburro les dejo el adelanto, ( lo qe sigue pa el proximo cap) ah dejen reiws**

**En el siguiente capitulo…**

* * *

-Bueno quien va a ser el primero.-dice camus, mirando a sus amigos que lo estaban a su lado formando un circulo.-ósea no estamos en un partido.

-No importa como sea ganaremos.-dice muy confiado mascara.

-Si solo falta que seas el primero en caer.-dice afrodita.

-Cállate margarita.-dice mascara burlonamente.

-Afrodita mira en ese momento de forma malvada a mascara y con una venita creciendo en su frente.

-Como me dijiste.-dice afrodita.

-Ya no pelen, mejor ajas molo a la antigua.-dice shaka.

-De acuerdo.-dicen todos.- disparejo.-dicen todos al momento de poner una posición de manos.

-Ja le toca a mascara.-dice milo.

-Por que a mi.-se queja mascara.

-Te dije que serias el primero.-dice afrodita.


	25. la batalla comienza

**The nex generation golden.**

**Cap25;la batalla comienza**

Allí estaban ex santos dorados y los actuales, mirándose los unos contra los otros directamente a los ojos, odio, felicidad, entre otros sentimientos llegaron en ese momento tanto para los santos y ex santos dorados. Pero en ese momento pasa un pájaro que se extraña contra un pilar del templo de Escorpio y cae hacia el suelo.

-Oyes Raúl tu sabes por que ese pájaro se estrello.-le susurra agnus a Raúl.

-No tengo la menor idea, amigo tal vez estaba ciego como life.- le responde Raúl a agnus.

Life que escucho todo, solamente una venita le creció en la frente.

-Oigan yo no soy ciego.-dice life enojado.

-Bueno quien será el primero en caer de ustedes.-dice mascara, mientras tronaba sus nudillos esperando así intimidar a nuestros dorados actuales.

-Ja, crees que nos ganaras.-dice miguel mientras mira desafiante a mascara.

-Claro que si niñito.-dice mascara mirando a miguel igual.

-Detengasen.-dice carla que llegaba en ese momento con un libro en sus manos- si quieren pelear hay que hacerlo, pero con las reglas del santuario.

-De donde vienes carla.-dice Raymundo con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

-De la biblioteca del patriarca Raymundo.-dice carla

-Hay una biblioteca aquí.-dice Raúl

-Pues si la del patriarca, por favor no la conoces.-dice miguel

-Ah…no.-responde Raúl.

-Ya dejen de hablar.-dice carla.- bueno si van a luchar contra nosotros lo justo seria de uno contra uno, para que la pelea sea justa.

-De acuerdo.-fue la repuesta de los ex santos.

En un par de segundos, les diremos quien será el primero de nosotros en pelear y ustedes igual.-dice shaka tranquilo, en ese momento todo miraron a shaka y después a life y unas gotas se hicieron en ese momento para todos los presentes.

-Que les pasa.-dice life al sentir las miradas de sus amigos y enemigos.

Todos tomaron a life y lo colocaron a un lado de shaka y los ex santos hicieron lo mismo.

-Valla ustedes se parecen en todo.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Que curioso, shaka tiene un mini shaka solo con cabello corto.-dice milo, cosa que hizo que life le creciera una venita en la frente.

-Valla son como dos gotas de aguas, acaso los copiaron en la fotocopiadora.- ahora si no solo life si no shaka que también lo estaban molestando.

-No, digas eso niño.-dice milo mirando a Raymundo.- mas parece que el original y la copia pirata.-dice milo mientras mira a shaka y después a life.

-Valla tienes razón.-dice Raymundo mientras el y milo chocan las palmas.

-Ahora si agarrarte.-dice tanto life como shaka que se le echan encima de milo y Raymundo.

Rápidamente Alejandro, shura, carla y camus fueron a auxiliar a sus amigos tomando a life, shaka, Raymundo y milo separándolos, mientras ellos respiraban agitamente, algunos como life intentaban zafase y seguir peleando.

-Ah dejamen en paz, quiero matar a ese bisho que habla.-dice life

-Oyes.-dicen milo y Raymundo.- no ofendas.

-Cállate budita de pacotilla.-dice Raymundo.- además tu y géminis andan verdad, por que bien los vi a ustedes cuanto ella se fue.

En ese momento hubo un momento de silencio, life entre mordio sus dientes y de un movimiento rapido logro zafarse y corrio directamente hacia raymundo y lo golpea en cara, carla suelta a raymundo y ambos comienza a pelear.

-Ya vas a ver.-dice Raymundo golpeando a life en la cara y este responde al golpe.

-A si pues toma esto estu….-dice life

**Bueno perdonaren pero la siguiente pelea entre life y Raymundo estará censurada por ser demasiado violenta y agresiva para menores de edad XD haha…y por mal vocabulario.**

-Ah…ya por favor sepárenlos.-grita emily que se cubría los ojos.

**Palacio de Zeus….**

-Hay algo aquí que no me gusta para nada.-dice seiko mirando hacia la ventana.

-Con que aquí estabas seiko.-dice kayto que entra a la sala.

-Kayto, ah….hola.-dice seiko mirando a su amigo y haciendo una seña para que se sentara a un lado de el de.

-Te tome distraído verdad seiko.-dice sonriendo mientras toma asiento a un lado de el.

-Algo así.-responde el, mientras mira al techo.- y tu que traes aquí kayto.

-Solo vine a preguntarte algo.-al decir esto seiko deja de mirar al techo y mira a su amigo.- Susana que es de ti…quiero la verdad.

-De acuerdo…-dice seiko mientras mira a su amigo.- ella es mi hermana menor.

Al decir esto kayto abre los ojos como platos y se queda totalmente sorprendido. Y mira a seiko.

Tu hermana menor.-repite el sorprendido.

Si.-responde seiko.

**Santuario de athena….**

Ya dejen de pelear.-dice carla, y en ese momento shaka y milo detienen a life y a Raymundo. Gracias a que shaka utiliza la privación de los sentidos.

No es justo.-dicen los dos.

Ya para ser caballeros dorados y se comportan como niños.-comienza a regañar shaka y milo también

**15 minutos después….**

Todos los caballeros dorados más bien ex, estaban todos sentados en el suelo haciendo un círculo alrededor y planeando su ataque.

-Bueno quien va a ser el primero.-dice camus, mirando a sus amigos que lo estaban a su lado formando un circulo.-ósea no estamos en un partido.

-No importa como sea ganaremos.-dice muy confiado mascara.

-Si solo falta que seas el primero en caer.-dice afrodita.

-Cállate margarita.-dice mascara burlonamente.

-Afrodita mira en ese momento de forma malvada a mascara y con una venita creciendo en su frente.

-Como me dijiste.-dice afrodita.

-Ya no pelen, mejor ajas molo a la antigua.-dice shaka.

-De acuerdo.-dicen todos.- disparejo.-dicen todos al momento de poner una posición de manos.

-Ja le toca a mascara.-dice milo.

-Por que a mi.-se queja mascara.

-Te dije que serias el primero.-dice afrodita.

En el otro lado de los santos actuales Vivian algo parecido a esto.

-OK. Quien será el primero de nosotros en pelear.-dice Alejandro mientras mira a sus colegas que lo rodean y lo mira.- por favor, esto no es un juego.

-Bueno yo opino que el primero será migue.-dice emily muy confiada de si misma.

-Así, pues yo pienso qué será esta margarita de primavera.-dice miguel mirando a emily.

-Que no soy margarita de primavera, sádico sin sentido alguno.-dice emily muy enojada.

-Ya dejen de pelear parecen niños pequeños.-dice Raúl mientras tiene un oso de peluche.

-De donde la sacaste.-dice Raquel mirándolo raro.

-Ah, pues….-hace una pausa para pensar.- quien será el primero de nosotros

-El burro hablando de orejas.-dicen miguel y emily al mismo tiempo.

-Ya pues dejamen es mi vida.-dice raul mientras esconde su oso.

-Si igual la nuestra.-dice emily y miguel.

-Oigan y donde esta Raymundo.-dice carla al no notar la presencia de este.

En el otro lado del lugar.

-Oigan donde esta milo.-dice camus que no mira a su colega entre los demás

En ese momento, todos voltea hacia el centro donde esta milo y Raymundo sacando varias cosas del templo de Escorpio, esas cosas eran, una mesa, un par de micrófonos, dos sillas, botellas de agua mas bien una caja, algunas bolsas de frituras, después toman varios pasos del centro del lugar y acomodan todas las cosas.

-Que están haciendo.-dicen todos con una gota de agua en el cien.

-Ja ya van a ver.-responde ambos al sentarse en la silla con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, lectores.-dice milo sentado en una silla con una mesa enfrente y un micrófono en mano.

-Bienvenidos sean a la primera batalla de los ex santos contra santos.-dice Raymundo que estaba sentado al lado de milo y teniendo lo mismo que este.

-Bueno como sea.-dice milo.- estamos totalmente en vivo desde el templo de escorpión

-Más bien dirás en mi templo, el cual fue el afortunado.-dice Raymundo con tono de burla en su voz.

En ese momento todos cae de espaldas. Milo y Raymundo solo se ríen al ver esto pero en eso aparece un camus y una carla a un lado de milo y Raymundo.

-Por favor ya compórtate.-dice ambos mientras camus de la oreja se llevaba a milo y carla igual se llevaba a Raymundo.

-Hay…duele mucho.-se quejan ambos escorpiones.

**Palacio de Zeus….**

Mientras tanto el ex santo de la casa y armadura de géminis estaba observando a la joven que actualmente es, al parecer ella se encontraba inconsciente, pero a un así podía ver una heridas, unas heridas que el no le ocasiono y nadie mas solamente ella.

-Es, entupido que te hallas vuelto mi antecesora.-dice saga mientras da la espalda y comienza a caminar.

-Ja, eso crees tu no.-dice una voz demasiado conocida por el, como cualquier otra cosa una voz que lo molesta.

Saga se detuvo y miro hacia atrás de reojo para observar a su hija o mas bien para, el la única persona que siempre le a dado lata además de su hermano gemelo kanon.

-Creí que estabas inconsciente.-dice saga.

-Eso te gustaría señor.-al decir esto ultimo saga se sintió raro.

-Es raro que ya no me llames como papa, por que si mal no recuerdo tu quería tener mi amor o me equivoco Susana.-dice saga dando la vuelta para quedar enfrente de Susana.

-Eso era antes, pero me fui dando cuenta que no valía la pena, seguir luchando por algo que nunca iba a obtener.-hace una pausa.-aunque tiempo después, debo confesar que aprendí a odiarte.

-A odiarme.-en eso saga ríe.- _al parecer es verdad en que nos parecemos pues yo también e llegado a odiarme a mi mismo, por mi error que cometí alguna vez._-pensó saga antes de dar media vuelta pero es detenido al escuchar de nuevo a su hija hablar.

-Sabes, yo jure algo.-hace un pausa.- jure que si te llegaba a ver, seria la ultima vez pues yo misma acabaría con vida para siempre.-dice esto Susana, antes de sentir un fuerte dolor.

Saga miro a Susana y salio de allí dejándola sola de nuevo en el calabozo, al estar fuera de los calabozos camino rápidamente hacia su habitación al llegar a esta cerro la puerta con llave, saga cayo al suelo lentamente y una mano se llevo a la cabeza.

_-No puede ser, esta pasando de nuevo_.- saga

**Santuario de athena….**

-Bueno ya tenemos a nuestro peleador.-dice camus

-Igual nosotros.-dice Alejandro.

En eso miguel que desafortunadamente perdió en el piedra papel y tijeras camino un paso al enfrente y mascara igual. Mientras tanto los demás tomaban su distancia al campo de batalla de ambos cáncer.

-Esto será interesante.-dice miguel

-Lo mismo opino niñito.-dice mascara

-Empecemos.-dicen ambos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno espero qe les gusthe el cap de hoy, zonry x la demora es qe mi computadora se configuro i pues tuve qe hacer de nuevo el capitulo..**

**Dejen reviews…pliis**

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo…**

_Que es lo que piensas dime…_

_A veces pienso que vivir no vale la pena…_

_No lo hagas….por favor_

_Tu perdón es algo que vale la pena vivir…._

_Esta es mi melodía de la muerte…._

_Has cambiado demasiado.._

_Dime por que odias a tu propia hija, por que a mi hermana…_

_Es algo complicado…seiko_

_No lo es…._

_Padre por favor perdóname...por esto_


	26. la melodia de la muerte

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap26: la melodía de la muerte.**

Había trascurrido varias horas desde que comenzó la pelea y aun seguían peleando mascara contra miguel, al parecer ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido.

-Valla niño si que sabes pelear.-dice marcara mientras mira a miguel que se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba desafiante.

En ese momento miguel sonríe y mira a mascara.

-Acaso no me digas que ya te cansaste, mascara.-dice miguel mirando al caballero que era su padre.

-Claro que no, niño.-dice mascara.

-Entonces sigamos.-dice miguel mientras se pone en guardia al igual que mascara.-_ al parecer estoy cumpliendo mi promesa._

******FLASH BACK******

En la cuidad de Italia en una casa, se encontraba un niño mas o menos de 5 años mientras estaba mirando la ventana mientras tocaba el violín. En ese momento entra otra persona a la sala el niño deja de tocar el violín y voltea a ver de quien se trata al ver la persona que había entrado a la sala solamente se limito a sonreír y volver a tocar el violín.

-Valla al parecer ya dominaste muy bien otro instrumento.-dice la persona que había entrado mientras le desmorona el cabello.

-Lo se, padre aunque a un me hace falta tocar mas instrumentos.-dice el pequeño mientras sigue tocado el violín.

-Si, ya lo veo, al parecer sacaste bien el talento de tu madre.-dice mascara mientras mira a su hijo.

El niño deja de tocar el violín y lo guarda en su estuche.

-Si, se tocar de todo, violín, guitarra, arpa, piano, la flauta, el clarinete, tambor, entre muchos otros instrumentos.-dice mientras mira la ventana.

-Y ahora que tienes niño.-dice mascara que ahora estaba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar.

-Que no solamente quiero ser músico, si no quiero ser un caballero de athena como tu padre.-dice esto miguel mientras voltea a ver a su padre, que solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ser un caballero de athena tiene sus trabajos, mas bien sus pruebas, debes de nacer para ser eso, no decirlo así como así.-dice mascara mientras suspira.

-Por lo que se tu eres uno, como es que llagaste a serlo.-dice miguel mientras mira a su padre.

-Años de experiencia.-dice mascara mirando el techo en eso mira a su hijo y se levanta.- miguel dime algo si llegas a ser caballero prométeme que lucharas con todo contra tu contrincante aunque llegue ser yo.-dice mascara.

Miguel miraba a su padre algo extrañado y después suspira, sube la mirada para ver enfrente a su padre enfrente y sonreír.

-Claro padre lo prometo.-dice el pequeño niño.

-De acuerdo hijo, ven vamos que tu madre quiere que vallamos a cenar, si no ya sabes como es ella.-dice mascara saliendo de allí con su hijo detrás de el.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

-Miguel muere.-dice mascara corriendo rápidamente hacia donde este se encontraba este a cambio se puso en guardia. Y comenzó a concentrar su cosmos.

-No, hice una promesa no perderé nunca.-dice miguel mientras su cosmos sigue creciendo.-nunca.

En ese momento mascara es atacado por miguel quien le da un golpe muy fuerte bajo el abdomen, mascara escupió sangre y cayo al suelo. Y seguía sangrando por la boca mientras miguel se miraba las manos, no lo podía creer. En ese momento un recuerdo le llego a su mente.

*****flash back*****

Allí estaba miguel tocando el piano, ese día estaba lloviendo en el santuario, por lo cual el decidió entretenerse tocando el piano. En ese momento una persona entraba en su templo, lo subo por que oyó el ruido de los pasos pero a un así seguía tocando el piano como si no había nadie, el sabia muy bien de quien eran esos pasos.

-Valla hermosa melodía migue.-dice emily que se detuvo para saludar a su compañero de armas.

-Ah muchas gracias emily, al parecer ya has llegado de tu misión.-dice el niño dejando de tocar para ver a su amiga.

-Si, me fue muy bien pero por ahora me tengo que ir entonces nos veremos después.-dice emily despidiéndose de miguel agitando su mano y saliendo de allí.

-De acuerdo adiós.-dice miguel haciendo lo mismo.

Miguel devolvió su vista en el piano y lo miro por un buen rato, estaba algo confundido, su melodía no salía como quería, el siempre tocaba lo que su corazón sentía, pero que era lo que sentía el ahora. No tenia idea alguna eso hasta que decidió ir a caminar y así fue tomo su paraguas y camino hacia el coliseo. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, algo esta en su mente siempre había querido ser un caballero de athena pero al mismo tiempo quería ser un músico famoso, en ese momento se detuvo y se quedo en silencio ya sabia cual era su problema, a un no decidía que es lo que quería hacer en su vida.

En ese momento apretó su mano en puño cayo en el suelo no le importo mojarse pero comenzó a llorar, estaba realmente confundido el quería ser música como su madre pero siempre quería ser caballero de athena como su padre, sentía una gran desesperación que no noto que otra persona estaba allí. Esta persona en cambio se acerco al tomo el paraguas tirado y lo coloco arriba de miguel para que no se siguiera mojando.

Miguel en cambio abrió los ojos al no sentir las gotas caer encima de el, miro hacia arriba y allí vio a nada mas y nada menos que el guardián de sexto templo a life.

-Life.-dice miguel sorprendido.

-Hola miguel.-dice life sonriendo.

En ese momento ambos caminaron debajo de algunos árboles para cubrirse de la lluvia un poco.

-Life que estas haciendo aquí en la lluvia.-dice miguel mirando a su compañero de armas.

-En verdad, solamente vine a espiar.-dice life dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ah espiar, pero a quien.-dice miguel sorprendido.

-A géminis.-dice life mirando hacia el centro del coliseo.

-Géminis.-repite miguel volteando a ver hacia donde life miraba.- pero por que a el, no se te hace raro normal seria que fuera una mujer a la que espiabas pero un hombre.

-No es por eso tonto.-dice life.- si no por que, géminis a un lloviendo entrena solo, eh llegado verlo hasta bien noche entrenarlo y a veces suele caer por deshidratación o por el cansancio, siempre ah sido muy rudo con todos pero mas consigo.-dice life mirando a miguel.

-Pero por que se presiona el mismo.-dice miguel a un mirando a su otro compañero entrenando.

-Eso no lo se, pero me gustaría averiguar.-dice life.-aunque pienso que el nos oculta algo mas.-dice life esto y un gran silencio hay.

En ese momento géminis deja de entrenar y mira al cielo y siente caer las gotas de lluvia y después cae al suelo inconsciente.

-Que le paso.-dice miguel.

-Nada solamente que su cuerpo ya no puede mas, ven hay que llevarlo al hospital.

-De acuerdo.-dice miguel caminando con life.- _al parecer géminis siempre entrena, tal vez tenga mi mismo dilema y entrena para ser el mejor, por lo cual yo también entrenara y combinare mis talentos, gracias géminis al verte entrenar mis dudas se hay hido._

*****fin del flash back******

En ese momento miguel recibe un golpe en su estomago y cae al suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre sale por su boca. Mascara al ver esto sonrie y se aleja un poco.

-Es hora.-dice mascara.

-Hora de que anciano.-dice miguel subiendo la mirada.

-Hora de que mueras, niño.-dice mascara mientras concentra todo su cosmos en su mano derecha.

Miguel solamente tenia la cabeza hacia abajo esta listo para ese momento sabia que tal vez nunca llegaría a ser un músico, pero algo si sabia el tenia un as bajo la manga.

-No me importa lo que hagas se que ganare.-dice miguel levantándose.- aunque dime que es lo que piensas padre.-dice miguel mirando a mascara

-pienso que a veces que vivir no vale la pena, por lo cual eh decidido terminar con tu vida y con las de tus amigos a cada uno.-dice mascara en tono serio y al mismo tiempo orgulloso.

**Palacio de Zeus.**

Seiko estaba sentado o mas bien en las escaleras de su templo con la mirada en sus pensamientos mientras alguien caminaba hacia donde el se encontraba.

Aunque al parecer el ángel de la oscuridad tenia su mente en otro lugar que no noto su presencia.

_Hijo mió cuando nazca tu hermana tu eres el mayor por la cual tu deber es cuidarla y protegerla hijo mió, esa es la misión del hermano mayor._

-Misión que nunca eh cumplido ni cumpliré, solo por una razón.-dice seiko mientras aprieta sus puños.- ya que ella ya escogió su destino.

*****flash back*****

-Que ya sabes lo que Zeus, quiere.-dice seiko mirando a Susana que estaba mirándolo mientras en el suelo estaba sentada.

-Claro, durante el tiempo que llevo en ese calabozo.-hace una pausa y suspira.- me he dado cuenta, pero también se que de eso nací.-hace de nuevo pausa y mira a seiko mientras lo abraza.- también me di cuenta de que eres mi hermano.

Seiko se sorprendió en ese momento ya sabia la verdad y nunca le había dicho nada.

-Al parecer eres muy lista hermanita.-dice seiko mientras le sonríe a Susana.

-Si, eso y además por que tienes los ojos de nuestra madre.-dice Susana.

*****fin del flash back*****

-A mi hermana le espera un tragico final.-dice seiko cuando en eso entra una persona a ese lugar.

Seiko voltea a ver de quien se trataba y sonrie al ver a aquella persona.

**Santuario de athenas…**

La pelea a un continuaba ambos santo y ex santo de cáncer estaban peleando muy duro tanto que miguel ya estaba casi a su punto de fin. Mascara estaba en la misma condición

_-Al parecer miguel si que es fuerte, debo de acabar con el ahora mismo_.-piensa el ex santo de cáncer cuando en ese momento miguel lo ataca dándole un golpe fuerte en el abdomen.

Mascara también golpea a miguel y este baja la guardia, la cual mascara aprovecha y lo ataca con su ondas infernales las cuales a recibir miguel cae al suelo a punto de caer inconsciente.

-Niño ya darte por vencido no eres rival para mi.-dice mascara

-Te…equivocas.-dice migue mientras difícilmente se levanta.- yo te mostrare que soy mas fuerte que tu.

Mascara en ese momento comienza a reír burlonamente

-Niño estupido.-hace una pausa mientras comienza a aumentar su cosmos.- te llevare al infierno.

-Eso nunca.-dice miguel que comienza a aumentar su cosmos.

En cambio tanto los compañeros de miguel y los de mascara miraban sorprendidos a ambos santos de cáncer. En ese momento el cosmos de miguel comienza a incrementar demasiado, tanto que estas sus compañeros estaban impresionados.

-Pero que planea hacer.-dice Alejandro mirando a su compañero de armas.

En ese momento emily se queda algo pensativa y logra descifrar el plan de miguel.

-No puede ser.-dice emily.

-Que pasa.-dice Sandra.

-Al parecer miguel usara su técnica.-dice emily

-Cual la de ondas infernales.-dice life entrando a la charla.

-No…sino una técnica que el mismo creo.-dice emily como respuesta y todos la miran con curiosidad.

_-Jure nunca usar esta técnica debido a que lastime a una persona, pero no tengo mas ideas.-_piensa miguel mientras su cosmos sigue incrementando.-es hora.-se pone en posición de batalla.- ven atácame o me tienes miedo.

Mascara solo hace una pequeña risa burlona y de inmediatamente corre hacia miguel.

-Vas a morir.-dice mascara incrementando su cosmos.- ondas infernales.-dice mascara al momento de atacar a miguel.

-Melodía de la muerte.-dice miguel dice miguel atacando a mascara.

-Amigos cubriesen sus oídos.-dice emily y todos le hacen caso.

Una gran explosión hay, al momento de que ambas técnicas chocaran en cambio la gran explosión causo que todos los que estaban viendo y apoyando a sus compañeros se quedaran ciegos por algunos momentos, debido a la gran explosión después de varios minutos todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a mascara ene. Suelo totalmente herido y en estado inconsciente. Mientras miguel se mantenía a pie con dificultad.

-Miguel.-dicen sus compañeros yendo hacia el.

-Estas bien miguel.-dice emily al mirar la condición de su amigo.

-Claro que lo estoy princesa de las rosas.-dice este sonriendo.- al parecer no te lastime.

-No, no lo hiciste miguel.-dice emily

-Que bien.-dice esto ultimo cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-Miguel.-dice emily mientras Alejandro y life toman a miguel y lo llevan a un lugar seguro.

En cambio los ex santos dorados hacían lo mismo con su compañero.

**Continuaraa….**

* * *

**Ola amigos espero que les guste este capitulo hehehe bueno dejen sus comentarios, hasta la proxima**

**En el siguiente capitulo.**

Algo no esta bien.-dice aioria mientras miraba a todos lados.

Buscabas algo.-dice raul mientras rapidamente golpea a aioria.


	27. contraataque

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap27: contra ataque.**

**Palacio de Zeus.**

En el trono del dios de los dioses Zeus estaba meditando tranquilamente cuando en eso entra uno de sus Ángeles, el líder de los cinco Ángeles, conocido como el ángel del viento.

-Y bien siguieron mis ordenes.-dice Zeus y su voz resonó por toda la sala.

-Claro mi señor.-dice el ángel inclinándose ante el.- ya liberamos a la prisionera, en estos momentos ya debe estar con su diosa athena.

-Excelente Gil.-dice Zeus y hace una pequeña pausa.-dime como le van a los demás.

-Aun no lo se, mi señor.-dice el ángel dándole la cara.

-Entonces quiero que todos vallan a sus puestos.-dice Zeus.- no quiero que nada mal salga, esta vez todo será diferente.-dice esto mirando a su ángel directamente.- te puedes retirar.

Al decir esto el ángel del viento se incorporo y hizo una breve reverencia y se marcho de esa sala. Zeus estando solo comienza a meditar de nuevo la situación todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

En otro lugar…

Athena estaba observando el cielo desde la ventana en ese momento volteo hacia la puerta al oír el ruido de la puerta abrirse en par en par mostrando a dos Ángeles de Zeus y en medio de ellos a Susana que venia cabiz abajo, a saori se le extraño ver a Susana sin la armadura de géminis y vestida con una túnica blanca.

-Susana.-dice athena corriendo hacia donde esta ella, ambos Ángeles salen de la habitación y cierran detrás de si la puerta.- Susana dime estas bien.- decía athena con tono de preocupación.

-Si athena.-dice Susana seriamente.

En ese momento Susana sube su mirada para ver a saori directamente, una gran sorpresa se lleva saori a mirar a géminis que estaba muy diferente. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde opaco y su piel era mas pálida además su mirada parecía estar totalmente perdida.

-Susana que te paso.-decía athena llevando una mano al rostro de Susana, ella en cambio tomo la mano de saori y la bajo.

-No se preocupe athena estoy bien.-decía Susana.- aunque muy pronto.-camina hacia la ventana.- ya nunca mas la veré a usted y a los demás.

En ese momento Susana comienza a escupir sangre y cae de rodillas al suelo saori corre hacia ella y la ayuda a levantarse y la recuesta en un sofá que había allí, athena estaba descorcetada de lo que había visto por lo cual decide ir con la persona que sabe de eso, nada mas y nada menos que Zeus.

-Padre.-dice athena entrando al recinto de Zeus.- dime que es lo que le hiciste a Susana.

Zeus que estaba en esos momentos tomando una copa de vino de uva, le da un sorbo a su copa y después mira a su hija.

-No le he hecho nada hija mía.-responde Zeus mientras le vuelve a dar un sorbo de su vino.- ella misma decidió su destino.

-Su destino…-dice saori totalmente confusa.- que es lo que quieres decir padre.

-Ella morirá esta noche en la luna llena.-responde Zeus secamente.

-Que.-los ojos de saori se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.- como que morirá.

Zeus vuelve a tomar un trago de su copa y camina hacia donde athena esta se inclina un poco y le susurra al oído. Saori al oir lo que su padre le dijo abrió mas sus ojos y esta vez callo al suelo.

-No puede ser…por que a ella.-dice saori athena en el suelo cabiz abajo.

-Cada quien tiene un destino.-dice Zeus alejándose.- aunque también un deseo antes de morir y el deseo de tu guerrera fue uno que ninguno me había pedido antes.

*******Flash Back*******

Allí en esa habitación donde antes Susana había sido separada de athena su diosa y donde Zeus estaba en esos momentos observando la ultima voluntad de la joven Susana.

-Dime cual será tu ultima voluntad.-dice Zeus observando a la amazona de géminis.

-Dime Zeus cumplirás con mi voluntad.-dice Susana observando a Zeus fijamente.

-Por supuesto, al fin a cabo será tu ultima.-dice Zeus.

-Quiero dos cosas.-dice Susana.- pero quiero saber si las cumplirá con ellas.

-Como te dije antes.-Zeus se levanta de su trono.- las cumpliré sean cual sean.

-De acuerdo, primero quiero que mis compañeros y compañeras no sufran en esta pelea.-hace una pequeña pausa.

-De acuerdo tus amigos no saldrán heridos es mas llamare a los que mande a matarlos a que vengan y los dejen solos.-dice Zeus y mira a Susana.- y tu otra voluntad cual es.

-Quiero que mi padre sea quien me mate esta noche.-dice Susana mirando a Zeus el cual este abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-Tu padre.-repite Zeus sorprendido.

-Si, yo se que el me odia y se me hace justo que el sea con quien acabe con mi vida.-dice Susana bajando su cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo.

-De acuerdo, así será.-dice Zeus.

*******Fin Del Flash Back*******

_**Santuario de athenas…**_

La pelea ya no era como estaban peleando debido a que todos por la falta de paciencia todos decidieron pelear contra todos según ellos seria justo cada quien con su rival o mas bien contra su padre.

-Toma esto.-decía agnus a Aldebarán.- gran cuerno.-decía agnus al momento de incremental su cosmos.

Aldebarán esquivo el ataque y da el contraataque con la misma técnica que agnus utilizo. Aunque agnus también logro esquivarla con facilidad.

-Algo no esta bien.-dice aioria mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Buscabas algo.-dice raul mientras rápidamente golpea a aioria.

Aioria recibe el golpe aunque el también le da uno en el abdomen.

-Ventisca.-dice carla atacando a camus mientras este utiliza el rayo de aurora.

-Aujas escarlatas.-dice Raymundo mientras milo también lo ataca con la misma técnica.

-Dragones de rozal.-dice Raquel mientras ataca a dohko este en cambio tambien contraataca.

Todos estaban en la mismas condiciones esta seria una guerra de mas de miel años si no fueran por unas personas que llegaron en ese momento.

-Muralla de fuego.-dice una voz mientras una gran muralla de fuego separa a los dorados antiguos y a los actuales.

-Dejen de pelear caballeros.-dice en ese momento un joven que portaba una clase de armadura alada y roja a la vez.

-Quien eres.-dicen los 11 caballeros dorados actuales.

-Mi nombre es kayto el angel de fuego y unos de los guerreros mas fuerte de mi señor Zeus y ustedes son el enemigo.-dice el joven seriamente

**Continuara…**


	28. life cambio

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap28: life cambio.**

-Quien eres tu.-dicen los once caballeros dorados actuales.

-Mi nombre es kayto el ángel del fuego y unos de los guerreros mas fuertes de mi señor Zeus y ustedes son el enemigo.-dice el joven seriamente.

En ese momento miradas asesinas se miran entre si y un gran silencio hunda el lugar. Eso hasta que uno rompió ese silencio.

-Vengo por ustedes caballeros antiguos.-dice kayto mirando a los ex santos mientras ellos aciertan con la cabeza.

En ese momento tanto el ángel de fuego y los ex santos dorados se dirigían a salir del santuario de athena cuando en eso un ataque hace que se detengan. En eso un santo dorado se encuentra enfrente de ellos.

-Dígame donde esta athena y Susana.-dice Alejandro amenazando a kayto con su excalibur.

-Athena esta bien.-dice kayto serio.

-Y Susana que.-dice Alejandro ya impaciente.

-Ella también esta bien, pero no por mucho.-dice kayto y Alejandro esta apunto de atacarlo, eso hasta que shura también lo detiene.

-Ya compórtate, niño.-dice shura mirando fijamente a Alejandro.

-Tu no me mandas.-dice Alejandro apartándose de ellos.- si le llegan a hacer algo malo a Susana los matare a todos ustedes.

-Acaso tienes una relación con ella.-dice kayto y Alejandro lo mira.

-No solo que protejo a Susana como mi hermana.-responde Alejandro serio.

-Como una hermana y por que.-dice kayto mirando a Alejandro esta vez con curiosidad.

Alejandro en cambio cierra un poco pensando una forma correcta de decir lo que tenia que decir, al encontrarla abre sus ojos y vuelve a mirar a kayto seriamente.

-Simplemente por que Susana al igual que carla han sido como mis hermanas menores, y el deber del mayor es cuidar de las menores.-dice Alejandro sonriendo.

-Ya veo.-dice kayto dándole la espalda.- _al parecer los santos de ahora son unidos como una familia, me recuerda cuando nosotros éramos así de pequeños._ Vamonos.-dice kayto serio mientras toma el paso.

Alejandro y los miran como kayto y los ex santos se van dejándolos solos por completo. Ya estando solos los dorados actuales todos cae rendidos al suelo.

-Esto ya no me esta gustando en nada.-dice raul mirando hacia el suelo.

-A ninguno.-le dice Raquel que se sienta a un lado de Sandra.

-Que raro.-dice Raymundo mientras se recarga en un pillar.- no nos ataco, solo detuvo la pelea.

-Eso no debe importarnos nada, debemos de salvar a athena.-dice agnus levantándose y encendiendo su cosmos, para después verse vestido de nuevo con la armadura de Tauro.

-Tienes razón.-dice mary haciendo lo mismo.- aunque Susana también me preocupa.

-Susana es nuestra enemiga mary.-dice emily levantándose y mirándola.- ella misma nos lo dijo a mi, a miguel y a life, además antes de que athena desapareciera ella actuó muy raro, escapo del hospital, se perdió y después se fue con aquellos sin darle pelea.

-Emily tiene razón.-dice miguel que estaba sentado en las escaleras.

-Entonces Susana, esta involucrada en esto.-dice Sandra.

En ese momento Alejandro se levanta al igual que carla.

-Eso no es posible, conocemos muy bien a Susana y nunca haria algo asi.-dice carla defendiendo a Susana.

-Así, y como explicas que se fue sin dar batalla alguna.-dice raymundo mirándolos.

-Eso no lo sabemos.-responde serio Alejandro.

-Entonces es mejor no protegerla.-dice agnus también serio.

En ese instante life se levanta y comienza a caminar escaleras abajo.

-Life a donde vas.-dice emily.

-Iré a meditar un poco.-responde life serio mientras baja las escaleras rumbo a virgo.

**Palacio de Zeus…**

Susana estaba caminando por la habitación, hace poco athena había salido de ella y la había dejado sola, aunque eso no le hacia raro, siempre se había sentido así, sola por completo y eso nunca iba a cambiar en nada.

En ese momento decidió mirar hacia la ventana, camino hacia ella y pudo observar el jardín del palacio de Zeus, no era nada feo tenia bellas y hermosas rosas y flores de todos los colores, árboles una fuente de agua, entre miles de cosas. Susana admiraba en ese momento esa belleza.

Había mucho que hubiese querido ver y admirar pero al parecer el tiempo era su enemigo y ella sabia muy bien que no tenia ahora nada de el. En eso Susana mira el collar que tiene en su cuello, ese collar que era su tesoro, el único recuerdo de su madre, y que tanto amaba ese objecto y recordo algo, un momento en que ella y life no pelearon por encontrar ese collar…

**FLASH BACK… **

-Géminis encontré tu collar.-dice life mientras tomaba un objeto entre la oscuridad.

-Life no puedo ver nada, esta oscuro aquí.-dice géminis, en eso una luz los ilumina por un poco.- que donde proviene esa luz.

-Es mi cosmos, cuando aprendí a controlar mi cosmos.-dice life iluminando la habitación.

-Tengo una idea.-dice géminis mientras concentra un poco de su cosmos y rompe la puerta de un golpe.-listo vamonos de aquí.

-De acuerdo y toma tu collar no quiero andar buscándotelo llorón.-dice life mientras géminis le arrebata el objeto.

-Gracias life.-dice géminis.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

-Tengo muchos recuerdos de ustedes amigos míos y espero que siempre me recuerden, aunque muera.-dice Susana mientras un par de lagrimas recorren sus mejillas.

En eso se abre la puerta de la habitación y de ella entra un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Hermano.-dice Susana mientras mira al llegado.

-Susana.-dice seiko mirando a su hermana menor.

**Santuario de athenas…**

Un grupo de diez caballeros dorados estaban en el templo de Aries preparándose para ir directo al palacio de Zeus e ir a salvar a la diosa athena pero estaban esperando a una persona que faltaba.

-Donde diablos esta life.-dice Raymundo perdiendo la paciencia.

-No tengo idea dijo que iría a meditar un poco, no.-dice carla mirando al caballero de escorpión.

-Acaso nos mintió.-dice Raquel algo impaciente.

En ese momento llega el nombrando vistiendo su armadura de virgo y con su casco cubriendo su rostro.

-Life.-dicen todos al verlo llegar.

Life mira a sus compañeros y todos se sorprenden al ver la mirada de life seria.

-Amigos, iré con ustedes pero con una condición.-dice life con tono firme y serio a la vez.- yo no solo iré a salvar a athena si no también a salvar a Susana.

Los demás se miran entre si, algo no estaba bien y eso era de que life había cambiado, desde que Susana había marchado el cambio, cosa que todos notaron.

Life comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo y su mirada seguía siendo firme, en todo lo que hacia había una razón y el sabia muy bien cual era. El apenas se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones hacia Susana y todo estaba ya claro para el.

_-Yo te protegeré Susana, hasta que des tu ultimo suspiro_.-pensaba life mientras seguía bajando las escaleras y era seguido de sus amigos.

Pasaron dos horas aproximadamente y los jóvenes santos dorados estaban caminando por el bosque tranquilamente cuando en ese momento alguien los ataca.

-Quien esta allí.-se oye una voz masculina.

-Somos los santos de athena.-dice Raúl.

-Caballeros de athena.-repite la voz.- que es lo que desean aquí.

-Venimos por athena y por Susana.-dice life serio.

En eso la voz comienza a reir a carcajada.

-Que es lo que te da risa.-dice Raymundo.

-Que ustedes vinieron por athena y Susana, aunque debo de decirles algo.-dice la voz.- para ir hacia donde ellas están deben pasar sobre mi.

En ese momento entre los árboles sale un joven de ojos celeste y cabellos del mismo tono. Vestía una armadura halada de color verde y dorado.

-Tu eres un ángel de Zeus o me equivoco.-dice Alejandro mirando al joven que tenían enfrente

-No te equivocas, dejamen presentarme.-dice el joven de cabellos azules.- mi -nombre es Andrés y soy el ángel de la tierra.

-No queremos pelear solo venimos por athena.-dice emily.

-Dudo que se puedan ir así, jovencita.-dice Andrés mirando a cada santo dorado.

-Ella ya dijo entraremos sin pelear y saldremos así.-dice miguel.

-No lo permitiré, he oído muchos mitos sobre los caballeros dorados.-dice Andrés.- quiero ver si estos son reales o solo mitos.

En eso life comienza a caminar y es detenido por Andrés.

-A donde crees que vas.-dice Andrés mirando a life seriamente.

Life mira a Andrés y en eso este comienza a retroceder varios pasos atrás.

-Que demonios me pasa.-dice Andrés mientras poco a poco va cayendo de rodillas al suelo y cae al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

-Los demás miran asombrados la escena, life con solo la mirada habia hecho retroceder a un ángel de Zeus.

-Hay que seguir adelante.-dice life mientras comienza a caminar.

-Que demonios le hiciste life.-dice Alejandro sorprendido.

-Solamente le quite los sentidos.-responde life serio

-No puedo creer, life es diferente ahora.-dice Raquel sorprendida.

**Continuara…**

holaa lectores mios n_n bueno aqui dejando el cap 28 de la historia esperoo qe les gusthee muchoo...=D HACE MUCHO qee no dejo comen zonrry falta d tiempo.

weno los dejo se les qiere a todos y un saludo

dejen comentarios plis hehe..

ahora si zayoo :D


	29. una amistad sincera

**The new generation golden.**

**Cap29: amistad sincera.**

******Flash Back******

-Corre rápido de seguro nos atrapan.-decía una niña de cabellos verdes azulados, mientras corría tomada de la mano a otra niña solo que ella tenia cabellos azul morados.

En cambio la niña de cabellos azul morado iba riendo al ver la reacción de su amiga. Ambas niñas llegaron a un callejón sin salida mientras se recargaban de la pared y observaban como varios niños y niñas mas mayores de ellos pasaban alli corriendo, buscando a esas dos niñas; al perderse de vista de ambas niñas, salieron de aquel callejón y la de cabellos verdes azulados miraba seriamente a la niña que estaba a un lado.

-Bueno los perdimos.-decía alegre la de cabellos morados.

-Si y por milagro.-decía la otra en tono de enojo.- por que siempre que estoy contigo me traes problemas.-dice esto mientras se lleva las manos a la cara.

-No te enojes conmigo carla.-dice la de cabellos morados.- es simplemente por que soy una niña normal.-dice esto sonriendo.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de carla al mirar a su amiga.

-No es cierto, tu nunca has sido normal Susana.-dice esto carla mientras que la nombrada se acerca hacia ella y se recarga en ella.

-Tienes razón es por eso que…-en ese momento Susana se pone en puntas para alcanzar la estatura de su amiga debido a que era cinco centímetros mayor que ella.- eres mi mejor amiga, la que siempre cuida de mi y yo de ti.-dice esto mientras la abraza.

******Fin Del Flash Back*******

-Bueno al parecer este lugar es igual al santuario solamente que hay mas escaleras y menos templos de lo pensado.-decía agnus mientras miraba un mapa que Alejandro había encontrado en la biblioteca del patriarca.

-Entonces hay que cortar camino por aquí.-decía mary mientras también miraba el mapa.

En ese momento los santos dorados actuales habían decidido tomar un pequeño receso mientras planeaban como atacar y analizaban el lugar enemigo, mientras tanto algunos bebían agua o descansaban tranquilamente.

Un poco alejado del grupo se encontraba life meditando tranquilamente, mientras algo alejado de ellos estaba carla, que se encontraba sentada en una rama de un gran árbol que había en ese bosque, estaba tan asumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercaba.

-Hola carla.-decía en ese momentos Raymundo, haciendo que carla saliera de su nostalgia.

-Ah…hola.-dice ella manteniendo su mirada en el horizonte.

-No es algo raro.-dice Raymundo mientras se recarga en el tronco del árbol.

-Que cosa.-dice carla curiosa.

-Pues de que simplemente estemos aquí.-dice Raymundo sonriendo.

-Que es lo que quieres decir con eso.-decía carla confundida.

Raymundo analizo un poco lo que había dicho y después hablo.

-Pues de que simplemente estemos aquí, en una guerra que nunca se había dado entre athena y Zeus.-dice Raymundo mientras mira como carla regresa su mirada al horizonte.- te noto algo rara estas bien.-dice esto sentándose a un lado de carla.

-No es nada, simplemente tengo algo de nostalgia.-dice carla mientras suspira.

-Oye carla necesito tu ayuda me puedes ayudar.-dice Alejandro que estaba mirándolos desde abajo.

-Claro.-responde ella bajando del árbol de un salto.

Carla se va caminando a un lado de Alejandro mientas Raymundo mira como se alejan, en ese momento un ruido hace que Raymundo se levante de inmediato y se ponga en pose de batalla.

-Quien esta allí.-dice Raymundo

-No...No te preocupes soy yo.-dice en ese momento Raúl que salio entre varias ramas del árbol.

-Pero que diablos haces allí.-dice Raymundo mirando a su amigo.

-Pues simplemente te vigilaba.-dice Raúl mientras guiña el ojo.- en caso de que te pasabas con carla.- en ese momento Raymundo le da un zape muy fuerte a Raúl dejándole un chichón en la cabeza.

-Hay eso dolió.-dice Raúl aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Raymundo simplemente lo miro y se volvió a recargar en el tronco del árbol.

-Por que piensas esas cosas de mi, Raúl.-dice esto mientras mira a su mejor amigo.

-Simplemente por que te conozco.-le responde Raúl.- en fin de cuentas todos te conocemos muy bien, vas y cuando encuentras a una chica quieres que sea toda tuya y eso esta mal.

-Eso no es cierto.-dice Raymundo a medio gritar.

-Claro que si.-dice Raúl.- por eso ninguna amazona le gusta estar contigo, debido a que saben que eres un don Juan amigo.

Raymundo mira a su amigo con fastidio, aunque debía de admitir que era verdad el simplemente no sabia por que siempre cuando veía a una mujer quería que fuera toda suya, solamente para el ni para nadie mas. Pero de alguna forma, todo era diferente con carla, no la miraba como a todas aquellas, si no como una simple amiga.

Eso sentía el de alguna forma o otra era la verdad, pero por mas que intentaba conversar con ella, ella no le prestaba atención o simplemente se veía ocupada, como de que Susana y ella salían o que tenia que lidiar algún problema en el cual ella se había metido o simplemente era de una misión o convivir con Susana y Alejandro.

-Olvídalo.-decía el en tono serio.- será mejor ir con los demás.

-Ah….de acuerdo.-dice Raúl mientras el y Raymundo bajan de árbol y caminan hacia donde están los demás.

**Templo de Zeus….**

En una gran sala espaciosa y bien decorada. Se encontraban los ex santos dorados, los que alguna vez fueron caballeros de athena y que ahora eran traidores en los ojos de sus propios hijos.

Esos santos dorados estaban tranquilamente divirtiéndose.

-Uno, dos, tres.-decía mascara que en ese momento estaba repartiendo las cartas.

-Hmm…-saga estaba muy concentrado en su mano de cartas.- alguien tiene un cuatro.

-Vete a pescar.-decía afrodita mientras bebía de su cerveza.

En ese momento entra milo que venia con varios botes de cerveza.

-Esto si que es vida.-decía milo mientras se sentaba en un confortable sofá y recargaba los pies en la mesa pequeña que estaba enfrente del sofá.

Camus que estaba entretenido leyendo un libro, que para el era muy interesante, mientras tanto milo lo miraba con algo de fastidio al mirar a su amigo concentrado en el libro.

-Hey camus.-dice milo que saca de cierto ex santo de los hielos de su lectura.

-Que quieres milo.-dice el acuariano mirando a su compañero.

-Nada solamente quería saber si, no te habías metido en el libro.-dice esto el escorpión mientras comienza a reír a carcajadas. Mientras a camus ya le estaba creciendo una vena en la frente.

-Eso era lo que querías decirme.-dice camus intentando no molestarse.

-Si.-responde milo a un siendo.

En otro lugar de la habitación encontramos a un cangrejito y a un piscis vendando las heridas que se le habían ocasionado en su último enfrentamiento.

-No puedo creer que ese niño me allá ganado.-dice mascara entre dientes.

-Ya deja de quejarte, a fin a cabo te gano con honor.-dice afrodita vendando la cabeza de mascara, mientras este pone una cara de fastidio.

-Debía admitirlo pero afrodita tenia razón, miguel le había ganado justamente; como aquella promesa que años atrás se habían hecho.-dice mascara mientras hace una mueca debido al dolor.-hay duele.

**En el primer templo (Zeus)**

Un grupo de jóvenes dorados estaban atravesando aquel gran templo en el cual se podía ver a su alrededor gran variedad de plantas y aves a su alrededor, en fin de cuentas aquel templo parecía mas bien una selva dentro.

-Valla que lugar tan hermoso.-decía Raquel mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Tienes razón.-decía emily mientras observaba varias flores.- nunca en mi vida había visto unas flores tan bellas como estas.-dijo esto acercándose un poco para oler el dulce aroma que esta tenían. Eso hasta que miguel la toma del brazo.

-No deberías oler esas flores.-hace una pausa.- tal vez sea su olor venenoso.

-Tu crees que todo es venenoso miguel.-dice emily mientras libera su brazo de su mano.- por que siempre eres sobre protector conmigo.-decía esto mientras se alejaba de el y se dirigía hacia los demás.

-Mal agradecida.-dice miguel mientras una venita le crecía la frente.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de esos dos estaban agnus y Raúl, conversando y al ver la escena que habían tenido enfrente, una sonrisa se poso sobre su rostro.

-O seré yo, OH no se que, pero se me hace que miguel le gusta emily.-dice esto mientras ríe.

-Entonces pienso lo mismo que tu.-dice agnus también.

-Oigan par de idiotas, creen que no los estoy oyendo.-dice miguel apareciendo detrás de el todo rojo como tomate y enojado.

-Ah…sabes algo me llaman.-decía un mini agnus mientras corre hacia lo demás después de ser seguido por Raúl.

Los dorados actuales atravesaron el primer templo sin problemas, debido a que life se había encargado de el hace momentos atrás, en fin de cuentas nuestros dorados estaban llegando a lo que era el tercer templo.

-Valla este lugar es muy frió.-decía life mientras miraba la entrada del templo.

Enfrente de ellos había una enorme puerta la cual se encontraba cerrada, esta puerta estaba cubierta de hielo a su alrededor al igual que varios pilares que estaban cerca de allí.

-Esto es agua.-decía carla sorprendida cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió delante de ellos.

De la puerta una corriente de aire frió cubrió a los caballeros dorados mientras algunos se cubrían con sus brazos del frió aire que los azotaba, carla solamente se quedo en pie como si aquel aire no le hacia nada ni un daño alguno, como si ella fuera parte de este.

-Quien eres tú.-dice carla cuando eleva su cosmos y aquel frio aire desaparece de la nada.- muéstrate ahora.-decía esto con voz firme y seria ala vez.

-Valla entonces fuiste capas de detener mi obra maestra.-dice una voz femenina en ese momento.

-Yo carla la caballera de acuario.-dice con voz firme.

-Entonces tu eres la amazona de acuario.-dice la misma la voz cuando de la nada sale una joven que visita una armadura halada con tonos plateados y azules cristal.

**Continuara….**


	30. duelo de invierno

**Después de un largo pero largoo bloqueo he sido capaz de traer la continuación de esta historia…**

**Agradecimientos a quienes leen mi fic y doble a los que dejan sus comentarios, en verdad de todo corazón aquí la continuación..**

**The new generation golden.**

**Capitulo 30: duelo de invierno**

-Ah quien demonio eres tu.-dice Raymundo entre dientes mientras mira a la nueva enemiga que tenia enfrente.

Pero ella no contesta solamente mira fijamente a carla la cual esta la miraba de la misma manera.

-Valla pero donde he dejado mis modales.-dice el nuevo contrincante mientras hace gala y comienza a nevar en el templo.

-Acaso juegas o que dime.-decía carla la cual en esos momentos su cara solo mostraba algo, y eso era que ella estaba irritada algo nuevo en ver de ella, debido a que siempre fue muy tranquila hasta el punto de soportar las estupideces de Raymundo.

-Jaja nada de eso querida mira ahora mismos, a tus amigos.-al decir esto carla voltea a verlos y mirada como cada uno de ellos se encuentran inconsciente en el suelo.

-Maldita que les has hecho.-dice carla toda furiosa y entre dientes.

-Nada en especial, solamente cayeron en un pequeño sueño.-dice ella mientras ríe, en cambio carla la mira con una mirada serie y al mismo tiempo enojada.- al parecer alguien se ha enojado.-dice divertida el ver la expresión de su contrincante.

-Entonces seremos solamente nosotras.-dice carla mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.- por mi esta bien, estando solas no hay nadie que nos interrumpa.

-Entonces que esto comience.-dice el ángel del agua mientras un aura azul celeste le cubre por completo.

-Pero primero que antes, dime quien eres.-decía carla mientras aumentaba su cosmos el cual se podía ver claramente un color dorado intenso.

-Mi nombre es casandra y soy unos de los Ángeles de Zeus de elemento agua.-dice la joven de cabellos negros.

-El mió es carla.-dice ella mientras ambas comienzan la batalla haciendo que en el lugar comience a bajar la temperatura.

**En algún otro lugar.**

Los ex caballeros dorados estaban reunidos en una sala totalmente tranquilos cuando en eso camus se levanta del sofá y camina hacía la ventana para tener una vista de los templos de los Ángeles.

-Tu también sientes ese cosmos, camus.-dice el ex santo de Escorpio mientras se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia donde su compañero de armas estaba parado.

-Si al parecer mi hija esta peleando.-dice camus fríamente mientras mira el tercer templo el cual pertenecía al ángel de agua.

En otro sitio en el palacio de Zeus, Susana miraba por la ventana mientras sentía aquel cosmos que conocía del todo bien.

-Tu puedes carla.-decía Susana mientras miraba por la ventana.

**Regresando a la batalla…**

Ambas chicas estaban luchando con todo en esa batalla, casandra hacia gala mientras lanzaba unos de sus ataques.

-PLUMAS DE INVIERNO.-grito casandra mientras apuntaba al cielo del cual de este comenzaron a caer plumas del cielo. Que mas bien era espadaditas las cuales comenzaron a caer como si fueran gotas de agua, solamente que tenia forma de pluma y se comenzaron a encajar en el suelo dañando incluso a carla la cual una de estas se había rozado su mejilla causando una herida leve.

-Valla no estuvo nada mal.-dice carla mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su mejilla.- bien es mi turno.-dice esto mientras concentra un poco su cosmos.- POLVO DE DIAMANTES.- grito mientras atacaba a su contrincante con ese ataque conocido por el caballero de acuario.

En cambio casandra detuvo su ataque usando sus manos, cosa que impresiono un poco a carla. Una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de casandra.

-Al parecer usas técnicas demasiado clásicas niña.-dice casandra comentario que molesto demasiado a la aquariana.- bien esto será sencillo.-el cosmos de ella comenzó a aumentar y usando solamente la punta del dedo mando a volar a carla hacia uno de los pilares.

Carla abrió sus ojos de inmediatos para ver como casandra le daba un golpe en el estomago, carla cayo el suelo rápidamente y tosió un poco de sangre mientras que casandra se alejaba un poco sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo crei que ustedes los santos dorados serian mas fuertes que nunca.-dice burlonamente casandra mientras voltea a ver a carla.- después de todo son los hijos de los santos dorados je.- dio una pequeña risa cuando en eso siente como el cosmos de carla comienza a elevarse.

Carla se levanto del suelo y con su brazo se limpio la poca sangre que salia de su labio y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Aun no has visto el poder de mi cosmos.-dijo mientras levemente comienza a nevar en el primer templo.

-Nieve.-dice aun burlonamente.- valla cuanto miedo da, vamos terminemos con esto.-dice casandra la cual tambien elevo su cosmos.- plumas de invierno.-dijo casandra mientras de nuevo salen del techo del templo espadaditas las cuales se dirigen hacia carla la cual esquiva con facilidad.

Carla rápidamente concentra su cosmos en su mano y ataca.

-Vestidas nevada.-grita carla cuando en eso en el lugar rápidamente se convierte en una tormenta de la cual casandra queda atrapada y cae al suelo.

_-Rayos_.- piensa casandra cuando en eso una idea vino en su mente.- ya me canse de jugar.- hielo mortal.-dice casandra cuando en eso carla se prepara para defenderse pero algo no estaba bien.

-Que raro no ha pasado nada.-carla mira a casandra la cual sonríe y con un movimiento en su mano hizo que varias púas de hielos de diferentes tamaños cayeran del techo.- diablos tengo que esquivarlo.-pensó carla cuando en eso se da cuenta que sus pies estaban cubiertos de hielo.

-Te dije que me canse de jugar.-dice casandra mientras ríe.- así que muere.-dijo mientras hacia que las púas fueran mas afiliadas.- adiós princesita.

-Eso nunca, Ice Dark.-dijo antes de que las púas le quedaran enteraras en el cuerpo de ella, haciendo que sangre frotara de los lugares donde había penetrado las púas.

-Una risa de triunfo se formo en los labios de casandra mientras mira como la sangre frotaba del cuerpo de carla y como su cosmos desaparecía.

-Toda una debilucha.-rió casandra cuando en eso le da la espada a carla para ver a sus compañeros.- ahora es su turno.-dijo esto mientras concentraba un poco de su cosmos en la mano.- mueran.-dijo cuando estaba por atacar pero algo no estaba bien y eso era su mano la cual no podía moverla.- pero que…demonios esta pasando.

Entonces por instinto volteo a ver hacia donde carla estaba y se sorprendió al ver las púas de hielo rotas, pero lo que fue mas su sorpresa fue el de ver a carla rodeada de un cosmos intensamente dorado.

-Como demonios.-hizo una pausa y miro a carla.-que es lo que me hiciste.-dijo en ese momento del todo sorprendida.- se supone que nadie puede sobrevivir al hielo mortal.-dijo del todo alterara.- quien eres…

-Mi nombre como te dije es carla de acuario, soy la hija de camus ex caballero de acuario.-dijo esto mientras mueve su brazo haciendo que casandra cayera al suelo.

-Pero que…-dijo del todo sorprendida.

-Te dije que no habías visto del todo mi cosmos.-dijo carla mientras mueve uno de sus dedos lo que provoco un tortuoso dolor en el abdomen de casandra.

-Que es lo que me has hecho, maldita.-dice casandra mientras da un grito debido al dolor que recorría en su cuerpo. Y miraba a carla la cual simplemente sonrió.

-Te digo algo todo este tiempo estuve jugando.-dijo mirando a casandra.- la verdad solamente he usado un 10 por ciento de mi cosmos, y todo esto lo planee, el de que me golpeabas en que me encajaba las puas todo.

-Estas loca.-logro decir casandra mientras seguía torciéndose del dolor.

-Hmmp no del todo.-carla se inclino enfrente de casandra.- la verdad te diré que ahora yo puedo controlar, no solo tu cuerpo, tus órganos, tu sistema nervioso incluso tu corazón.-dice esto mientras mueve su dedo lo que ocasiona otro dolor de tortura.

-Pero como.-dijo aun sorprendida y alterara casandra.

-Fácil mis ataques en realidad eran una distracción.-hace una pausa y da un suspiro.- ya que mientras te distraías en esquivar mis ataques en realidad yo te estaba atando estos hilos.-dice mientras le muestras unos hilos que apenas se distinguían por el brillo.- estos son especiales pues yo misma los he inventado.

-Pero se suponen que ustedes solamente usan las técnicas que lso anteriores santos dorados usaban.

-Nos sabemos las técnicas tradicionales perfectamente, pero hemos creado las nuestras y las hemos mejorado.-dice carla sonriendo.- pero ya me canse de hablar tengo una misión así que, adiós princesita.-dice carla mientras apretó su puño y casandra siente en ese momento como su corazón deja de latir, haciendo que rápidamente sangre saliera de su boca y cayera al suelo sin vida alguna.

Carla se puso de pie y miro hacia sus compañeros no tardarían en despertar, camino hacia la salida del templo del ángel de agua miro por las escaleras hacia el templo de Zeus.

-Ella era una alumna de mi padre que vergüenza.-dijo carla para asi misma mientras comienza a elevar su cosmos.- no puedo creer que te unieras a Zeus, no te lo perdonare.-grita carla mientras las heridas que habian en su cuerpo sanaron.- prometo que cuando este enfrente de ti, te demostrare el poder de mi invierno, padre.-grito esto mientras miraba hacia en templo de Zeus.

Mientras que en el templo de Zeus, camus de acuario estaba en las escaleras de la entrada del templo miro hacia el primer templo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Será un placer, hija mía.-dijo camus mientras miraba el templo por unos segundos mas hasta que da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el templo de Zeus.

**Continuara…**


End file.
